


Glorious

by S_Nuur



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Hopeful Ending, Love Triangles, M/M, Murder, POV Grantaire, Pining, Rock Band Les Amis, Rock Band Patron-Minette, Rock Star Enjolras, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Slow Burn, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, rock star grantaire, y a pesar de todo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nuur/pseuds/S_Nuur
Summary: Rock bands AUGrantaire estaba en la cima de su carrera cuando le conoció. Había sacrificado mucho para llegar a ser quien era: R, el falso ídolo de la mirada apagada, de la voz sin alma, de la sonrisa como un desgarro en la cara. Y entonces oyó su voz dorada. Enjolras era glorioso, cegador, un brillante amanecer que comenzó con un tímido rayo de sol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rock bands! Pero con un puntito sobrenatural inspirado en la película “El Cuervo” de 1994. 
> 
> Avisos: ¡Leedlos! Aunque, para no asustar, aclararé que la historia en general no es TAN oscura como este primer capítulo y que habrá mucho, mucho, Enjoltaire. 
> 
> Y como es un fic musical, iré poniendo un poquito de banda sonora. La canción que aparece al principio es “The begining is the end is the beginning” de The Smashing Pumpkins (la version lenta). 
> 
> Como siempre, mil gracias a Soifweonlyliveonce por el beteo.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .

_El cuervo aparece en muchas leyendas de diferentes lugares y épocas._

_Una de las más antiguas cuenta que fue blanco como la nieve, y que, para castigarlo por embustero, el dios Apolo volvió su plumaje negro. El cuervo es portador de oscuros augurios, un pájaro de mal agüero. Cría cuervos…, reza un dicho viejo. El cuervo es traicionero, ladrón, carroñero, pero en ciertas historias es un espíritu guardián, un vigilante silencioso y atento._

_Y otras cuentan que es un mensajero._

_Dicen que el cuervo transporta al más allá las almas de los muertos, pero no todas las almas se van dócilmente. A veces, una vida es arrancada tan violentamente que el alma no puede descansar. Y a veces, solo a veces, el cuervo la trae de vuelta para enmendar el mal._

 

**GLORIOUS**

 

Las noches de tormenta ponían de mal humor al inspector Javert. Pocas cosas eran peores en su profesión, y no porque fuera una putada que lo sacaran de la cama en una noche de perros, ni por tener que soportar las caras largas de otra gente cabreada y calada hasta los huesos. Por lo menos el mal tiempo disuadía a los mirones, y aquella noche no había demasiados rodeando el cordón policial y sacando fotos.

Un agente lo saludó y levantó la cinta amarilla para que pasara. Las luces rojas y azules lamían la acera encharcada cuando Javert la cruzó en dirección a la escena. En el centro del área acordonada había un bulto cubierto con una manta térmica. La brillante superficie reflejaba las luces parpadeantes como un espejo deformado.

―Bueno, ¿qué tenemos? ―preguntó secamente.

―La portada de mañana, me temo ―lo informó el forense que estaba junto al cuerpo―. Espero que te hayas puesto guapo para la prensa, inspector, porque de aquí a nada esto va a ser un infierno.

―Justo cuando piensas que la noche no puede mejorar... ―gruñó Javert―. ¿Quién es nuestro hombre pájaro?

―Pues uno bastante ruidoso, aunque supongo que ya no ―El forense frunció el ceño―. A mí no me va mucho la música de ahora, pero es bastante famoso. Su cara te sonará…

―¿Todavía tiene? ―preguntó Javert.

Su interlocutor asintió de forma lúgubre.

―Los suicidas saltan de cabeza para no fallar ―comentó mientras levantaba un extremo de la manta―. Pero desde esa altura, ¿para qué molestarse?

En efecto, Javert reconoció a la víctima. Pero, a diferencia del forense, él no estaba tan seguro de que hubiera saltado. Por eso estaba allí; por si acaso.

―La científica ya está arriba ―le explicó el forense mientras volvía a cubrir el cuerpo―. Parece que la puerta no estaba forzada y que no hay signos de violencia.

 _Ni nota de suicidio,_ supo Javert por alguna razón, llámese intuición, olfato o instinto. Levantó la vista hacia el edificio y divisó la ventana desde la que se había precipitado la víctima. El viento había arrastrado hacia fuera las cortinas, que danzaban bajo la lluvia como fantasmas inquietos. Mucho más cerca del suelo, en la cornisa del primer piso, había otro mirón muy atento.

―Ah, nuestro único testigo ―comentó el forense al notar que había visto al cuervo―. Algunos hablan, a lo mejor puedes interrogarlo. Aunque para mí que lo que quiere es robar algo brillante. Son unos ladronzuelos de cuidado.

Javert no entendía su negro sentido del humor. Puede que viniera con la profesión, pero él era policía y las noches como aquella lo ponían de mal humor. Miró hacia donde señalaba el forense y vio que una agente de la científica estaba fotografiando algo que había en el suelo. Se trataba de un reloj de aspecto caro. El golpe lo había destrozado, y las agujas estaban paradas a las cinco en punto aunque el incidente se había producido a las once de la noche. El primer aviso había llegado a las once y cinco, y ya era casi medianoche. No parecía haber nada más a la vista, y si seguía lloviendo así, poco encontrarían. Las noches de tormenta eran una putada, volvió a decirse mientras entraba en el edificio.

Lo hizo bajo la atenta mirada del cuervo, que poco después agitó las alas para sacudirse la lluvia y levantó el vuelo.

 

 

**Capítulo 1**

 

Aquella madrugada, la lluvia caía en torrente sobre las largas avenidas de Manhattan. Los edificios se elevaban hacia un cielo surcado de rayos como brillantes cicatrices, y cuando los truenos retumbaban, lo hacían rebotando en las paredes de los rascacielos y golpeando las ventanas como puños gigantescos.

_Send a heartbeat to_

_the void that cries through you…_

**¡BUMMMM!**

_…relive the pictures that have come to pass_

Uno de aquellos truenos despertó a Grantaire, que se vio arrancado de la dulce inconsciencia y devuelto a rastras al mundo de los vivos. Abrió los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y vio frente a él la ciudad bajo la tormenta.

_For now we stand alone_

_The world is lost and blown…_

A través de la ventana que ocupaba toda una pared pudo ver que aún era de noche, o quizá fuera de noche otra vez. Quizá hubiera pasado más de un día y allí seguía él, delirando sudoroso en la cama que compartía con fantasmas y demonios, en un piso de treinta millones donde convivía con sus pesadillas. Había apagado el teléfono y hacía semanas que no salía. Para entrar tendrían que tirar la puerta abajo, y solo entonces podrían llevarse su cadáver.

Sería material de primera para las portadas, combustible para alimentar la pira morbosa de la trágica historia.

_Is it bright where you are?_

_Have the people changed?_

_Does it make you happy?_

_You’re so strange…_

La música se oía a un volumen ensordecedor. Llenaba toda la casa y le embotaba la cabeza, pero nada conseguía que dejara de oír su voz dorada dentro de ella. Quería olvidarla como fuera, pero ese día había estado en todas partes: en la radio, en la calle, en internet, en todos los putos canales… Los periódicos también lo recordaban, y en la televisión llegó a ver la imagen de archivo de la camilla que metieron en la ambulancia antes de estrellar una silla contra la pantalla.

Su frustración y su ira habían causado estragos por toda la casa. Se había ensañado con los muebles y hasta con las paredes, y a lo largo de los meses se había fracturado seis dedos y una muñeca por golpearlas con los puños desnudos. Aquello no lo cubriría el seguro si todavía lo tuviera. Sus manos habían valido literalmente una fortuna, aunque asegurárselas fue más bien una extravagancia pensada para dar que hablar. Le dijeron que volvería a tocar la guitarra si se tomaba en serio la rehabilitación, pero pasó. Hacía mucho que había hecho pedazos su última guitarra; la estrelló dieciséis veces contra una ventana sin conseguir romperla porque aquellos putos cristales estaban hechos a prueba de balas, pero para saltar solo tenía que salir a la terraza.

Pensaba en ello a todas horas. Constantemente. Pero no quería hacerle aquello y además sentía que no tenía derecho. Ese sería el camino fácil y él se merecía seguir viviendo. Y recordar, cada día y cada noche y cada minuto de su miserable existencia, que fueron su egoísmo y su ceguera los causantes de aquel desastroso desenlace.

Sucedió hacía justo un año, a las cinco de la madrugada de un seis de junio, aunque pasaron horas hasta que se hizo público. La noticia había conmocionado a medio mundo.

Y hubo flores en los auditorios; flores en aquel cafetucho de París donde empezaron siendo unos críos; flores bloqueando la acera frente al edificio del Barrio Latino donde había sucedido. Hubo flores y velas, y hoy, en el primer aniversario de la tragedia, las flores volvían a brotar en las aceras; de todos los colores pero sobre todo rojas. Rosas rojas marchitándose bajo la lluvia que había apagado las velas.

Grantaire quería salir a recogerlas. Quería ponerlas a salvo para que él pudiera olerlas, pero sabía que no podía; que ya no olería ni sentiría ni cantaría nada nunca más porque habían enterrado su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules, su cabello dorado, toda la preciosa piel que había recorrido con sus manos y venerado con su boca, sediento de la boca de él, de aquellos labios que se fruncían con desdén y que besaban con furia, que lo destrozaban con cada palabra y que gemían con desespero cuando follaban, llamándolo por su nombre con su voz dorada…

_¡Basta!_

Gritó contra la almohada. Gritó para dejar de oírle en su cabeza y porque el dolor nunca cesaba; mordía, devoraba, se abría camino a dentelladas y no pararía hasta que no quedase nada. Se levantó para huir de él, cayendo de rodillas junto a la cama, y el dolor lo persiguió mientras se tambaleaba descalzo por la casa, tropezando con las botellas vacías en su camino hasta la terraza. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió fuera, y entonces la tormenta entró. La lluvia, los truenos y el silbido del viento, el ruido del tráfico y el aullido de las sirenas… todo pareció concentrarse y estallar a su alrededor.

Y Grantaire recordó… Recordó. Era imposible olvidar la sensación.

Siempre empezaba como una tormenta.

_Los minutos previos hacían que su corazón latiera con fuerza, y le temblaban las manos sin importar cuantas veces hubiera estado frente a aquella puerta dibujada a fuego contra el infierno que había fuera. Sentía el aire cargarse de electricidad, el mismo aire que apenas lograba respirar mientras oía, como en un sueño, que era su nombre el que clamaban al unísono decenas de miles de gargantas._

_¡R! ¡R!_

_Entonces abrían la puerta y cientos de vatios de luz irrumpían por ella, recortando en negro su silueta. El mundo adquiría la tonalidad de una fotografía quemada y tenía que caminar a ciegas hacia el rugido que crecía, crecía y crecía._

_¡R! ¡R! ¡R!_

_Y era R quien estaba allí de pie, al borde del océano de brazos y cabezas. Era él, y no Grantaire, quien se colocaba con el subidón de adrenalina cuando la tormenta rugía. R había nacido para aquello; había escalado hasta la cima e iba a disfrutar de cada jodido segundo del rodeo mientras el mundo estuviera de rodillas. Aquello te la ponía dura. Joder si lo hacía._

_Los aplausos sonaban como la lluvia al caer._

_Y los silbidos, los flashes, los aullidos, las cosas sucias que le gritaban desde las primeras filas… Todo aquello podía apagarlo si quería. Un acorde, una palabra, y la tormenta enmudecía._

Cuanto más alto subes, dicen, más larga es la caída.

Ochenta y tres pisos serían suficientes, pensó mientras trepaba a la barandilla y alzaba las manos hasta el techo para quedar en precario equilibrio.

_And in your darkest hour_

_I hold secrets flame…_

Contempló desde allí la ciudad extendida ante él, y después bajó la vista hacia la caída vertical que se abría bajo sus pies…

_we can watch the world devoured in its pain_

…y supo que iba a hacerlo de una vez. Nada de pastillas ni de sobredosis de mierda; nada de abrirse las venas y dormirse en la bañera; nada de volarse la puta cabeza. Cogería un atajo hasta la acera de Park Avenue, donde más flores se amontonaban, y teñiría de rojo las que no lo fueran.

Se le escapó una risa jadeante, desquiciada, mientras la lluvia y las lágrimas le corrían por la cara.

 _Perdóname por hacer esto,_ sollozó para sus adentros. _Sé que te lo prometí, pero…_ Fue su último pensamiento antes de soltarse y dejar que la gravedad hiciera el resto…

Y no supo cómo acabó en el suelo; no destrozado en la avenida sino en la tarima de madera del balcón, dolorido por el golpe y jadeando de terror. Había notado un tirón y juraría que algo… que alguien… lo había cogido de la mano…

Pero estaba muy borracho y hasta el culo de pastillas. Habría sido el viento. Soplaba con fuerza allí arriba.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, tirado bajo la lluvia entre sollozos que le estremecían todo el cuerpo, llorando patéticamente como un niño pequeño. Solo encontró fuerzas para levantarse cuando pensó que quería un trago, y entonces se arrastró de vuelta al interior del piso, donde la música seguía atronando. Apagó el equipo y el silencio se hizo, dejando sitio para la tormenta y para el zumbido en sus oídos. Encontró una botella que no estaba vacía ni hecha añicos y se la llevó a los labios, aunque ya estaba casi todo lo borracho que podía estar sin perder el sentido. Encendió un pitillo y se lo fumó sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho y el rostro oculto entre sus brazos tatuados… y entonces el cigarrillo desapareció de su mano. Cuando alzó la vista…

…vio que _él_ se lo llevaba a los labios.

Grantaire lo contempló hechizado mientras dos lágrimas le caían mejillas abajo. Siempre se sentía pequeño cuando él lo miraba desde arriba, glorioso en su corona de rizos dorados.

―He saltado ―comprendió―. En realidad no estoy aquí, sino allí abajo hecho pedazos.

Él se agachó para quedar a su altura y depositó el pitillo dentro de la botella, donde se apagó. Sus dedos eran esbeltos y delicados en contraste con las manos de Grantaire, callosas por las cuerdas de la guitarra y llenas de cortes y arañazos. La derecha presentaba aquella fea cicatriz en la palma y en el dorso para recordarle que fue real; que no lo había soñado.

―No estás aquí ―insistió―. No puedes estarlo…

―¿No me ves, Grantaire? ―dijo él, si es que no estaba delirando―. ¿Qué más necesitas para creer?

Pero, aunque la vista pudiera engañarlo, aunque aquellos no fueran sus ojos ni su rostro ni sus labios, solo una voz hacía latir su corazón de esa forma, y eso no lo estaba imaginando.

―Rayo de sol… ―musitó.

Se odió por haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero él sonrió. Fue como si amaneciera en aquella habitación, como el primer beso del sol sobre la piel helada. Grantaire no pudo soportarlo; sollozó y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.

―¡Dios! ―gimió―. Perdóname, sé que no querías ver esto, pero es que ya no puedo más… No puedo…

No podía respirar. Le dolía el pecho.

―Ya sé que no lo crees, pero pasará ―lo oyó decir con pesar―. Lo peor ha pasado ya.

―Yo nunca te haría eso…

―Lo sé. Te creo.

―…pero no estás. No estás aquí. Te echo de menos.

Él lo siguió mirando en silencio. Sus silencios siempre estaban llenos de significado, y cuando inclinaba la frente pensativo y callado tenía el aire solemne de los héroes trágicos. Grantaire nunca supo qué pensaba ni llegó a entenderle realmente. Él era brillante en todos los sentidos. No tenía motivos para enamorarse de alguien tan inferior a él.

―Te dije que te haría daño ―recordó Grantaire―. Te pedí que no me lo permitieras, pero tú… tú no me escuchaste. Eso también te lo dije: que nadie escucha a nadie.

No debería hablar con él. Sabía que no era real; que solo era un delirio fruto de su mente torturada, pero le daba igual. Por fin se había caído de la cuerda floja, pero aquella mentira era mejor que la pesadilla en la que vivía. Se preguntó cómo de real parecería. Se preguntó qué pasaría si extendiera la mano e intentara tocarle. El teléfono empezó a sonar en alguna parte, pero lo ignoró. Siguió contemplando aquellos ojos azulísimos que lo hacían sentir pequeño y miserable, y entonces recordó…

…que su teléfono estaba apagado.

Lo había desconectado hacía días. No podía estar oyéndolo sonar, pero… tampoco lo estaba viendo a él porque… no era real.

Contuvo el aliento mientras palidecía. Él le devolvió la mirada en silencio, pero sabía ser elocuente sin decir nada.  

Quería que contestara.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije, este es un fic “musical” y necesita banda sonora, así que os cuento que, en mi cabecita, Les Amis sonarían bastante como 30 Seconds to Mars en su disco This is war (Vox Populi, Kings and Queens, This is war… a mí me suenan muy Amis, la verdad).  
> Espero que os guste el capítulo. Es cortito.

 

 

**Cuatro años antes…**

Se hacían llamar Les Amis, un nombre jodidamente estúpido en opinión de Grantaire, que había oído hablar de ellos aunque nunca los había escuchado. Saltaron a la fama en el Open’er de Polonia, y en Glastonbury habían arrasado. Estaban pegando muy fuerte en Europa, pero a Grantaire se la traían bastante floja. A diferencia de Montparnasse, él no se sentía amenazado.

―Hace un mes no eran nadie y mira ahora a esos niñatos ―decía sin parar―. A saber cuántas pollas han chupado.

Y la verdad era que cabía preguntárselo. Montparnasse sabía mejor que nadie que para llegar tan alto había que hacer sacrificios, y el precio por tener la cara de un modelo de anuncio era que siempre le tocaba poner el culo, pero hasta Grantaire había tenido lo suyo. Los hay para todos los gustos, algunos bastante raros.

¿Mereció la pena? Pues claro. Ahora estaban en la cima del mundo. Ellos, que habían crecido en lo más bajo. Parecía indecente ganar tanta pasta, pero la ganaban y la gastaban casi igual de rápido. La fama se te subía a la cabeza si no la tenías llena de cerebro, y sin saber cómo te encontrabas metido en un escándalo tras otro. Mala prensa, pero prensa al fin y al cabo. La discográfica se estaba poniendo las botas, así que corría con todos los gastos. Grantaire y su banda (Minette, así se llamaban) eran estrellas de la vieja escuela, así que estaban mal acostumbrados a llegar a los conciertos tarde y colocados, a tocar de pena y a liarse a puñetazos con la prensa y con los fans que los insultaban y les tiraban botellas; nada que ver con aquel puñado de universitarios educaditos pero muy decididos a ponerlo todo patas arriba. Las redes sociales se incendiaban tras cada concierto que daban, y sus declaraciones públicas despertaban simpatías e indignación a partes iguales. Sus seguidores eran entusiastas y comprometidos, y la gente que los criticaba airadamente probablemente no supiera que al hacerlo solo estaba echando más y más leña al fuego.

El incendio no había cruzado el charco todavía, pero iTunes no entendía de barreras tan nimias. Grantaire los oyó por primera vez durante uno de los interminables viajes por carretera, una noche en alguna autopista vacía mientras el resto de su grupo dormía en la parte de arriba del tráiler. Él estaba adormilado, con la cara apoyada en la ventanilla, mirando los postes eléctricos que pasaban en monótona sucesión y los cables plagados de cuervos de los maizales que bordeaban la carretera, y en algún momento el sueño lo venció.

Y soñó.

Soñó que un pájaro de aquellos levantaba el vuelo y se estrellaba contra su ventanilla con tanta fuerza que todos sus huesos crujían, y despertó tan sobresaltado que casi soltó un grito.

Pero el cristal estaba intacto: no había grietas, ni sangre, ni plumas negras. Había sido un sueño, pero…

_Vaya mierda._

Fue entonces cuando reparó en la voz que estaba oyendo. Parecía surgida de otro mundo, pero salía de los auriculares que llevaba puestos. Se había dormido con ellos y aquella canción estaba en alguna lista de reproducción aleatoria. Lo sorprendió mucho descubrir que se trataba de aquellos chicos que estaban armando tanto escándalo, aunque lo comprendió un poco mejor cuando los vio días después en la televisión.

Grantaire no la estaba viendo, pero de vez en cuando sentía nostalgia y ponía algún canal francés en su piso de Manhattan. Estaba adormilado en el sofá (algo bebido, para variar), pero aquella voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Descubrió que su dueño se llamaba Enjolras y que hablando era tan impresionante como cuando cantaba. Había arrinconado a su entrevistador con su fina y fiera labia, y el resto de su grupo no se quedaba atrás. Eran un guitarrista teatrero con eyeliner llamado Courfeyrac, que se metía al público en el bolsillo cada vez que bromeaba; un bajista zanahorio (Feuilly) tan expresivo como una piedra pero con las ideas muy claras; un batería de metro noventa y cinco que se llamaba Bahorel y que, aunque era un poco tímido, compartía con Minette la no muy sana costumbre de pelearse con los fans tocapelotas; y un tal Jean (o Jehan, el entrevistador no lo tenía muy claro) que tocaba los teclados y otros diez o doce instrumentos y que componía la mayoría de las canciones a pesar de ser insultantemente joven. Jehan era (además de una celebrity de Instagram) el único con verdadero talento musical. Los demás eran, bueno… correctos. Aún estaban buscando su sonido, pero el secreto de su éxito residía sobre todo en la fuerza de sus mensajes y en su vitalidad arrolladora. Parecía que, más que haciendo música, estuvieran reuniendo un ejército. En sus conciertos, cada vez más multitudinarios, el público coreaba sus canciones como si fueran himnos. Se cogían de las manos y alzaban los puños y creían que podían cambiar el mundo.

Lo creían porque aquella voz dorada decía que se podía hacer, y algunas personas, personas como él, nacen con el raro don de mover montañas si lo desean, sobre todo si se sube la apuesta con el rostro de un dios solar y unos ojos azul zafiro. Por mucho que enfurezca a los profetas, la raza humana sigue venerando a los ídolos.

 

xxx

 

Repitieron en Glastonbury aquel verano, aunque aquellos meses habían dado para mucho y ya eran nada menos que segundos de cartel. Actuaban justo antes que Minette, que cerraban la noche del sábado, y Grantaire los estuvo viendo desde el backstage un rato. Descubrió que sonaban mejor en vivo que en estudio, algo que no les pasaba a muchos grupos. La canción que estaba sonando se titulaba _Al principio._ Era la que Grantaire había oído aquella noche en la carretera:

_Una hermosa mentira_

_o la verdad descarnada._

_Cuál es la elección correcta_

_cuando no crees en nada_

Grantaire también se lo preguntaba. Miraba a Enjolras allí de pie, envuelto en un aura roja y dorada, y tenía la impresión de que, si miraba con atención, podía verle las alas.

Iba a ser el tema de cierre, pero el público no dejó que se fueran hasta que hicieron dos bises. Cuando por fin entraron al backstage para ser recibidos por su equipo, unos estaban eufóricos y otros eran presa del pánico contenido. Habían subido mucho y muy deprisa y sufrían mal de altura. Courfeyrac se sentó en el suelo a llorar y Bahorel acabó vomitando, pero Enjolras parecía bastante tranquilo.

Grantaire vio todo aquello mientras fumaba a solas en medio del ajetreo de detrás del escenario. Nadie reparó en él, pero aquello no era raro. Al fin y al cabo, Grantaire solo era un tío corriente tirando a feo en el que nadie se fijaba nunca, pero R era distinto. R era el último de una larga estirpe de feos carismáticos que habían conquistado los escenarios. Su cara tenía “personalidad”, que no es ni de lejos lo mismo.

Salió al escenario media hora después, justo antes de que el público se pusiera a tirar cosas. Siempre empezaba como una tormenta, y mejor cuánto más fuerte rugiera. Aquella noche se sentía inspirado. Y cuando rasgó las cuerdas y se puso frente al micro, sonrió con la sonrisa de R, que más que sonreír enseñaba los dientes, y ante una explanada ocupada por más de cien mil personas, dijo:

―Bueno, eso ha sido precioso. Venga, démosles otro aplauso, se lo merecen.

Esperó a que se apagara el clamor y añadió:

―Y además son compatriotas míos. _Allons amis de la Patrie!_ Jejé, qué canciones más divertidas. Pero vamos a volver al mundo real, ¿vale? Esto se llama _Morfina._  

No supo por qué lo dijo. La verdad era que allí arriba no pensaba mucho. Se limitaba a hacer lo que mejor se le daba, que era tocar, cantar y ser un cretino. Actuaron tres horas y lo bordaron, y la ovación duró veinte minutos.

 

xxx

 

Lo celebraron en su tráiler como solían hacer en los festivales. Babet y Sous, que eran los últimos fichajes del grupo, aun disfrutaban montando fiestas con las fans, pero a Grantaire ya le cansaba todo eso; se había acabado empachando tras varios años de excesos.

El grupo lo habían fundado Grantaire, Montparnasse y Éponine, que entonces salían juntos, pero la cosa no salió bien entre ellos dos y ella se fue justo cuando empezaba lo bueno. A Grantaire no le pareció justo, pero la vida no lo era, así que Éponine trabajaba ahora de camarera y cobraba una puta mierda mientras ellos ganaban pasta como para limpiarse el culo. No habían vuelto a verla y tampoco hablaban de ella. Era una regla.

Grantaire estaba echado en uno de los sillones del tráiler, rodeado de carcajadas y de tanto polvo blanco que se podría enyesar una pared, cuando alguien de seguridad vino a decirle que preguntaban por él. Grantaire soltó un gruñido de fastidio, se levantó y salió sin soltar la botella.

―¿Sí?

_Oh, mierda._

―¡Quién te crees que eres! ―le espetó Enjolras.

Su ceño fruncido daba miedo. Pero, joder, qué guapo era de cerca. El cabreo descomunal le encendía las mejillas y hacía brillar aquellos ojos azulísimos. Estaba diciendo blablablá y no sé qué de integridad y principios. Grantaire lo miró de arriba abajo.

―Perdona, ¿qué? ―dijo.

Enjolras se quedó muy callado. En su mirada fulminante, la indignación se tiñó de asco.

―¿Estás borracho? ―preguntó con un mohín despectivo.

―Pues claro ―dijo Grantaire. Y, por si quedaba alguna duda, echó un trago―. ¿Tú no?

_―No._

―Qué raro. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Enjolras apretó los labios. Parecía estar contando hasta cinco, pero no funcionó. Tuvo que morderse con fuerza el labio inferior.

―¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo ―decidió―. No sé por qué intento hablarte de respeto cuando no lo tienes ni por la gente que paga para oírte por la razón que sea. Personalmente creo que tu música es una sarta de retórica derrotista, pero no voy por ahí diciendo lo que pienso porque no creo que tenga derecho. Si no te gusta lo que hacemos, pues no nos escuches y dedícate a lo tuyo, que al parecer es _eso_ ―gesticuló hacia la botella y después dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

Grantaire lo siguió con la vista hasta que oyó una carcajada a su espalda.

―Joder, menuda bronca te ha caído ―rio Montparnasse, que rodeaba con un brazo a la chica “afortunada” de turno: morena, piel dorada, ojos oscuros…; siempre el mismo tipo―. Pasa de él, R. Lo de antes ha sido buenísimo.

―Sí… ―dijo Grantaire en tono distraído.

Enjolras ya había desaparecido entre los vehículos, así que volvió dentro y bebió hasta que perdió el sentido.

 


	3. Chapter 3

El comentario de la discordia pudo haber sido anecdótico. Grantaire lo hubiera dejado estar, y tendía a pensar que Enjolras también. ¿Por qué le iba a importar lo más mínimo la opinión de un cretino como R?

El problema fueron los cien mil testigos. Eso tenía que haberlo pensado, pero no lo hizo. No pensó en todos los móviles que estaban grabando y compartiendo el vídeo en las puñeteras redes sociales, que en cuestión de horas obraron el milagro de los panes y los peces. Grantaire ya tendría que tener aquella lección aprendida, pero no. Era de los que tropiezan con la misma piedra todas las malditas veces, y aquello más que una piedra fue una lapidación. Por suerte no prestaba mucha atención a esas cosas; hacía tiempo que había dejado sus redes en manos de su mánager porque se volvería loco si no.

Pero lo irónico del asunto, pensaba, era que toda aquella gente tan ofendida se quedó a ver el concierto y se lo pasó bien. Perdió algunos miles de seguidores, pero por cada uno que perdía, ganaba tres. La batalla campal hashtag _amisdelapatrie_ duró algunos días y después fue sepultada por otras polémicas y tonterías.

Grantaire se olvidó del asunto, o por lo menos eso se dijo. Pero el caso fue que, una noche que estaba aburrido en su piso, abrió su cuenta de Twitter (que no había usado en varios meses aunque alguien subiera contenido en su nombre), entró en el perfil de ese Enjolras y echó un vistazo rápido. De unas dos horas y media.

Claro que había para varios años. ¿Pero había algo por lo que aquel tío no se ofendiera? Joder con los teóricos de la revolución posmoderna. Y cada publicación tenía miles de likes, y sus seguidores las compartían de forma compulsiva, aunque muchos no perdían la ocasión de hacerle comentarios de otra clase. Le decían de todo, desde “bollito de canela” hasta obscenidades que rayaban en el acoso. ¿Irónico? Para nada.

En fin, ya estaba bien. Quiso cerrar, pero sin querer…

_¡Mierda, no!_

Acababa de dar like… a un… a un… a una foto de un concierto todo lleno de banderas que decían “Amis de l’ACB”. ¿ABC? ¿Y eso qué significaba? ¿¿¿Y ahora qué coño importaba???

_Nonononono, deshacer, ¡deshacer!_

Pero no, eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Lo mejor sería dejarlo así y confiar en que nadie se diera cuenta.

Una idea ridícula.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente (más bien a mediodía), ya había montones de teorías sobre el like misterioso, que unos interpretaban como una disculpa y otros como una continuación de la burla. Enjolras se había decantado por lo segundo porque, al parecer, ahora “le gustaba” una foto en la que Grantaire y su grupo aparecían frente a una hilera de metro y medio de caballitos de tequila y que se titulaba “Yi-ha!”. Joder, el relaciones públicas que llevaba sus cuentas sí que sabía captar el espíritu.

Pues vale.

Se arrastró fuera de la cama, rascándose la nuca y los rizos revueltos mientras bostezaba, se fue derecho a la barra de cóctel del comedor y se fotografió con una botella de José Cuervo y su vieja taza de café de “Keep calm and go fuck yourself”. Escribió “¡Buenos días, _Amigos_!” (en español) y la envió.

A los cinco minutos lo llamó su mánager.

_―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―exigió._

―¿Desayunar? ―dijo Grantaire―. Por cierto, mi nevera está vacía. ¿Te puedes encargar?

_―No ves lo que está pasando, ¿verdad? ―suspiró su interlocutor―. Te están utilizando, hombre. Para hacerse publicidad._

―Ya, como si les hiciera falta…

_―Les hace mucha falta. Y tú se lo has servido en bandeja. Les irá muy bien en Europa, pero aún no han dado el salto fuera. A ti esto no te beneficia, ¿comprendes? Así que no entres en su juego._

_―_ Lo que mandes, _Jefe._ ―Otra vez en español.

_―Sí, ya, qué gracioso, ja, ja. Te espero en el estudio en dos horas. ¿Estás para conducir?_

―Que sí, Boss.

―¿Cuánto de ese tequila te has bebido?

―Ummm…

_―¡Por amor de…! Te enviaré un coche. Te juro que me estoy quedando calvo por tu culpa. ¡Sé puntual!_

Colgó.

Grantaire le dio un sorbo a su café mexicano. Estaba sentado delante del ventanal de la cocina, frente a una panorámica de Nueva York que parecía una postal, pero no la estaba admirando como se merecía; lo que miraba era su teléfono. No se pudo resistir.

Y, por lo visto, Enjolras tampoco. Ya había comentado su foto. No, si al final Bossuet tendría razón y todo… El comentario decía: “Preciosa vista. ¿Piso de Donald Trump?”.

Grantaire se había hecho la foto en el comedor, pero toda la casa tenía ventanas de suelo a techo como aquella de la cocina, incluidos los cuartos de baño porque a ochenta y tres pisos de altura tienes toda la privacidad que necesitas. Era bonito vivir en las nubes. Y caro. Y también un poco solitario.

“Casi vecinos”, le respondió. “Estás invitado a mi castillo en las nubes si el tuyo se hunde en el pantano”. Y añadió un meme por si no cogía la referencia a The Monty Python.*

Su teléfono sonó seis veces mientras se duchaba. Bossuet estaba cabreado.

 

|*“Otros reyes me decían que era absurdo construir un castillo en un pantano, pero yo lo hice. ¡Para darles una lección! Se hundió en el pantano…” ( _Monty Python and the Holy Grail - Los Caballeros de la Mesa Cuadrada_ )|

 

xxx

 

El comentario causó furor. En Bossuet, sobre todo, pero también entre sus seguidores, que explotaron la broma hasta el aburrimiento con montones de referencias al Frente Popular de Judea y a los campesinos revolucionarios. Se le tenía que haber ocurrido a él, pero al parecer sus fans eran igual de mezquinos y mucho más imaginativos.

Se desató otra guerra mundial cuyos contendientes se alinearon bajo los lemas _#castleinthecloud_ y _#castleintheswamp_. Pero el Intrépido Líder no se puso al frente de las tropas aliadas para desilusión de Grantaire, que le estaba empezando a coger el gusto, y en realidad para decepción de casi todo el mundo. El asunto no llegó a saltar a los medios, pero solo porque sus protagonistas no entraron al trapo. Los periodistas que intentaron sonsacar a Enjolras pincharon en hueso, y la única declaración que consiguieron fue una de Bahorel diciendo que cualquiera que citara a Monty Python tenía su respeto. Fiasco total.

En cuanto a Grantaire, nadie de la prensa hablaba con él sin pasar antes por Bossuet, y en este caso tendrían que pasar por encima de su cadáver. Llevaba meses negociando una aparición en Late Night con la NBC, y cuando por fin se la ofrecieron fue una encerrona para que se entrevistara en directo con Enjolras. Bossuet los mandó a paseo.

―¿Ves lo que te decía? ¿Lo ves ahora? ―le recriminaba a Grantaire―. Me paso meses haciendo llamadas y ¿quién se beneficia? ¡Ellos! ¿Por qué no peleaste en el barro con un peso pesado cuando no eras nadie, eh? Entonces nos hubiera venido bien. ¿Me estás escuchando?

―Te oigo, Boss ―suspiró Grantaire con la mirada perdida. Él quería ir a la tele, pero no se lo habían preguntado.

―Te oye, pero no te escucha ―dijo Montparnasse, que estaba echado en el sofá del despacho de Bossuet con los zapatos sobre el cuero blanco―. Tiene razón, ¿sabes? Se han aprovechado de ti. Y reconozco que te animé, pero ahora lo veo claro. Si quieren publicidad, que la paguen. Y, si no, que se busquen a otro pringado.

Así era Montparnasse: feroz protegiendo a los suyos y desconfiado con el resto del mundo. Grantaire apreciaba su lealtad, aunque no así su tacto. Se sentía un poco ridículo ahora mismo pero, por más sentido que tuviera, él no lo veía tan claro. Ellos no estaban allí la noche que Enjolras le echó la bronca. Y no oyeron lo que dijo…

Había dicho que su música era una “sarta de retórica derrotista”.

Les Amis solo tenían un disco en el mercado, pero a finales de septiembre lanzaron un sencillo de adelanto:

_Caído, defraudado_

_Profeta gritando desde los tejados_

_Verdades, mentiras, todo mezclado_

_Brillante una vez y luego apagado_

_Derrotado_

_G_ rantaire alucinó. El muy cabrón… acababa de hacerle un corte de mangas delante del mundo entero y sin que nadie se enterara.

Escuchó la canción decenas de veces; mientras comía, mientras se afeitaba, mientras contemplaba la ciudad desde el balcón de su castillo celeste, mientras se emborrachaba hasta quedarse inconsciente. Soñaba con aquella voz dorada que le decía que era un perdedor y un cobarde. Por fin, pensó, alguien lo escuchaba.

 

xxx

 

Después de aquello, apagó el teléfono y se encerró en su piso durante días, y solo dejó entrar a Bossuet porque creyó que era el portero que le hacía los recados. Por lo menos le trajo cerveza importada y beicon canadiense.

―¿Y qué estás haciendo, si se puede saberse?

―Componer ―le explicó Grantaire mientras ponía una sartén al fuego. De vez en cuando le gustaba ensuciar un poco la cocina de diseño.

―Bueno, me alegra oír eso. Ya hace meses, y francamente…

―No me agobies, ¿vale? ¿Quieres huevos?

―No he traído.

―Te voy a despedir.

―Pues buena suerte.

Se sentaron a desayunar (eran las tres de la tarde) y comieron hablando de esto y de aquello.

―¿Y Joly? ―se interesó Grantaire.

―Está en Montreal visitando a sus padres. Te manda recuerdos.

―¿Y cómo os van las cosas?

―Bien, bien ―dijo Bossuet―. Estamos pensando en tener un perro.

―Qué gran paso…

Sobre todo para el perro. Pobre animal. Si era verdad que se parecían a sus amos, sería hipocondriaco o moriría atropellado.

Grantaire sonrió para sí. A pesar de su huraña actitud inicial, se alegró de que Bossuet estuviera allí. Él y Joly eran lo más parecido que tenía a amigos íntimos aunque Montparnasse y él fueran amigos desde críos. Pero también lo era Éponine, ¿y significó algo eso? Puede que Montparnasse le diera la patada, pero él le dejó hacerlo porque estaban demasiado cerca de conseguir algo bueno y porque, de todas maneras, nunca la conseguiría a ella. Casi podían tocar con los dedos el éxito con el que soñaban cuando se sentaban en los mugrientos escalones del colegio y compartían entre los tres un solo cigarrillo. La vida apestaba entonces.

_«―Pide un deseo ―le dijo a Éponine, sosteniendo frente a ella un pastelito con una vela._

_Ella le miró a los ojos y después sopló con fuerza._

_―Bueno, ¿qué has pedido? ―quiso saber Montparnasse._

_Ella metió el dedo en el glaseado y no se lo dijo. Si lo hacía no se cumpliría, le explicó, pero Grantaire sospechaba que no quería decírselo. Ninguno de los dos la entendía, y eso era lo que más los fascinaba de ella. Acababa de cumplir dieciséis años y estaba en esa época de llevar demasiado maquillaje y las uñas pintadas de negro. Se había tatuado un cuervo en la espalda y llamaba “espantapájaros” a Grantaire por su pelo indomable.»_

La canción que compuso se titulaba _León cobarde._

_Y sin huevos_

_Apátrida de tu patria ciega_

_De tu mundo de Oz de atrezo_

La discográfica le dio el visto bueno. Y nadie se enteró de nada.

¿Y Enjolras?

Enjolras publicó una canción titulada _Patria_.

_Donde se mueven las montañas…_

No fue precisamente sutil, y algunos avispados se pusieron a atar cabos. Se morían por un segundo asalto y Grantaire estaba por dárselo. _Patria_ salió en el mes de enero. _León cobarde_ se había lanzado en noviembre como adelanto de un disco que se iba a lanzar en marzo y que iban a presentar en gira. Eso le daba dos meses para meter con calzador otro tema.

O para preguntarse qué coño estaba haciendo.

Obsesionándose así con darle la réplica a un tío al que no conocía y que, por lo que él sabía, no era más que un creído con demasiados aires de superioridad moral que no mostraba el menor escrúpulo en intentar hundirle sin saber, seguramente, que él ya estaba al fondo del todo. Se estaba cansando para nada.

Eso se decía cuando se pasaba las noches frente al piano y los días en la cama, durmiendo solo a ratos si se atiborraba de pastillas.

_―A ver cómo brillas…_

Se despertaba de madrugada oyendo su jodida voz dorada, y una noche despertó con esa frase en la cabeza. Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos, pero le dio igual. Cogió un cuaderno y garabateó la frase a toda prisa…

_A ver cómo brillas_

_A ver cómo brillas_

…y después la tachó con tanta saña que desgarró el papel, lanzó el cuaderno contra la ventana y la emprendió a puñetazos con el saco de boxeo que tenía en el estudio de su piso para desahogarse cuando se frustraba.

La canción que obligó a la discográfica a incluir en el álbum bajo amenaza de sufrir una crisis repentina e ingresarse en rehabilitación en mitad de la gira se llamaba _Edén:_

_Llámame hombre de poca fe_

_porque no creo en nada_

_Pero antes camina sobre las aguas,_

_conviértelas en vino_

_Convénceme, si puedes,_

_de que existe el Paraíso_

No era el tema central del disco, pero fue el favorito de la crítica. Era oscuro, potente, pegadizo. La primera vez que lo tocaron en directo fue en Dublín, donde iniciaron la gira europea. Los temas nuevos nunca despertaban el entusiasmo de los clásicos, pero aquel fue un éxito rotundo y, al final, Montparnasse se lo dijo:

―Seguro que al rubito le ha jodido de lo lindo.  

Grantaire estaba tirado en uno de los sillones del camerino, empapado de los pies a la cabeza después de achicharrarse bajo los focos. Babet y Sous habían salido a darse un baño de masas mientras Grantaire reunía fuerzas para arrastrarse hasta la ducha normal, la de agua.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó sin mirarlo.

 _―¿Qué? ¿Qué?_ ―repitió Montparnasse con voz de falsete―. Venga ya, R, no se puede ser más descarado.

Grantaire no le contestó. Se levantó y se metió en el baño, arrancándose por el camino la camiseta sudada. Cerró la puerta, pero Montparnasse le gritó desde el otro lado:

―¿Qué coño te pasa con el tío ese? ¿Quieres tirártelo?

―En eso estaba pensando.

―Entonces querrás intimidad. Jajá.

Grantaire no le rio la gracia. Se metió en la ducha y estuvo un buen rato bajo el agua, apoyado en la pared mientras miraba sin ver los tatuajes de sus antebrazos. Confiaba en que Montparnasse se cansara de esperarlo y se largara, pero no hubo suerte. Allí seguía cuando salió al cabo de un rato.

―Bueno, ¿qué? ―insistió―. ¿Me lo cuentas o no?

Grantaire se tragó un resoplido. Se puso ropa limpia y bebió a morro de una de las botellas que había en el camerino. Era un whiskey local de cebada demasiado suave para los paladares curtidos.

―Vale, hagamos un trato ―dijo con aquella sonrisa torcida que era más de R que suya propia―: Te lo cuento todo si comemos galletitas y nos pintamos las uñas de rosa.

Montparnasse chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

―No hay quien te entienda, R. Cada día estás más raro. ―Se levantó, harto de evasivas, y se alisó la ropa―. Me voy con Sous a por una pelirroja.

Sería morena, supo Grantaire mientras se cerraba la puerta.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Encadenaron la gira con la temporada de festivales de verano, y después descansaron en Nueva York un par de semanas antes de regresar al viejo continente para la gala de los MTV europeos, que se celebraba en Milán en noviembre. Fue allí donde volvieron a verse después de un año y tres meses.

Grantaire se sentía ridículo por estar nervioso y estaba nervioso porque se sentía ridículo. La mirada llena de intención de Montparnasse tampoco ayudaba, pero le había prometido a Bossuet que no bebería aquella noche. De haber sabido lo que la noche les deparaba, lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de dar su palabra.

El caso fue que no se saludaron y que apenas llegaron a verse. El protocolo del evento establecía el minuto exacto en que cada artista pisaba la alfombra, y Les Amis lo hicieron veinte minutos antes. Grantaire solo llegó a verlo desde lejos en el patio de butacas, y eso fue antes de que la noche se torciera porque Minette, que estaban nominados en tres categorías incluyendo la de Mejor Grupo Alternativo, se fueron sin nada. A Montparnasse le sentó como una patada, pero la cosa fue a peor cuando Les Amis, que aspiraban a ser Grupo Revelación y a la Mejor Actuación en Vivo, se hicieron con las dos estatuillas.

Su primer discurso de agradecimiento fue breve y conciso, pero no dejó indiferente a nadie. Enjolras no llevaba nada escrito. Pero, cuando hablaba, atraía la atención igual que un agujero negro se traga las estrellas, y eran muchas las que aquella noche le escuchaban. Él señaló a algunas, artistas conocidos internacionalmente o solo en sus países, con carreras musicales cortas o largas, todos críticos y comprometidos con diversas causas.

―Gracias por vuestra voz y por ser una inspiración para tantos. Quizá no hagamos milagros, pero haremos todo lo que podamos.

Grantaire se puso pálido. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de irse con las manos vacías, porque no hubiese sido capaz de decir nada coherente si hubiera tenido que subir al escenario. No sabía si alguien más había cogido la indirecta, pero oyó que Montparnasse soltaba un taco por lo bajo. 

La segunda intervención de Les Amis fue más informal y estuvo protagonizada sobre todo por Courfeyrac, que le dijo a Adele que tenía que enseñarle el secreto de su eyeliner y se puso a bromear con todo el mundo hasta que sus amigos se lo llevaron del escenario.

―¡Gracias, gracias, sois fantásticos! ¡Adele, te quiero, eres mi ángel de las despedidas! ―dijo, resistiéndose a soltar el micro.

Grantaire lo recordó llorando en el backstage de aquel festival y supo que el chico estaba en su papel igual que hacía él. Era un personaje adorable, la verdad, con una sonrisa que se llevó el premio del público y el de la crítica.

Las miles de personas que habían acudido a presenciar la llegada de los artistas seguían allí a la salida. La prensa estaba a la caza de los premiados y los flashes estallaban donde quiera que mirasen. Les Amis estaban saludando y haciéndose fotos literalmente con todo el mundo mientras los periodistas los llamaban incansablemente. Una reportera tuvo suerte y logró detener a Enjolras, y sus colegas cerraron filas en torno a ella con los micros en ristre. En un momento dado, la periodista que tenía la palabra señaló en dirección a Grantaire, que estaba con su grupo a unos metros de distancia, y Enjolras se giró para mirarlo. Grantaire se hizo el despistado justo antes de que sus miradas se cruzasen, pero Montparnasse lo vio y perdió la paciencia.

―¿Sabéis que? Voy a hacer unas declaraciones.

―Parnasse… ¡Parnasse! ―lo llamó Grantaire, intentando susurrar y gritar al mismo tiempo. Llegó a agarrarlo de la manga, pero él se soltó y siguió adelante.

Se fue directo hacia ellos, dijo “¡Eh, rubito!”, y cuando Enjolras se giró, cerró el puño y se lo estampó en la cara.

Se alzó tal griterío que casi hubo una estampida, y mientras la gente intentaba abrirse paso para ver qué sucedía, los flashes de los móviles se sumaron a los de las cámaras.

―Ya tienes promoción para otro año, parásito ―le dijo Montparnasse a Enjolras, que estaba en el suelo aturdido.

Courfeyrac corrió a ayudarlo mientras Jehan se encaraba con Montparnasse solo para ser apartado de un empujón por Bahorel, que agarró a Montparnasse de la camisa. Solo la sensatez de Feuilly impidió que aquello se convirtiera en un espectáculo aún más lamentable. Montparnasse sonrió en la cara de Bahorel, provocador, y cuando el hombretón lo soltó con un gruñido de desprecio y frustración, se alisó tranquilamente el esmoquin y regresó con su grupo caminando con elegancia.

―De nada ―le dijo a Grantaire mientras pasaba de largo en dirección a su coche, que acababa de llegar quemando ruedas porque las malas noticias literalmente vuelan.

Grantaire no pudo seguirlo. Estaba clavado al suelo sin moverse, con la vista fija en Enjolras y en la sangre que le corría por la cara.

 

xxx

 

―Intentáis hundirme, ¿verdad? ―exclamó Bossuet mientras recorría su suite de un lado a otro frotándose la cabeza de forma compulsiva―. Queréis matarme de un infarto. ¡Queréis que me quede calvo y que Joly me deje! ¿¿¿Pero es que sois imbéciles???

Babet y Sous estaban molestos por tener que soportar una bronca que no iba con ellos. Grantaire se había servido una copa (él ya había cumplido de cara a la audiencia) y después se sirvió otra. Montparnasse, por su parte, se reclinaba en una silla con los pies sobre la mesa, fastidiado porque el golpe le había roto el cierre de su reloj favorito.

―Anda, no exageres, Boss. Mira que te gusta el drama… ―dijo con indolencia.

―¿El drama? ¿Me gusta el drama? Tú das el espectáculo delante de la prensa de todo el maldito continente _¿¿y a mí me gusta el drama??_ ―Bossuet respiró hondo como le había enseñado el psiquiatra con el que ahora tenía un perro―. Mirad, chicos, lo entiendo: sois estrellas del rock decadentes y decaéis que da gusto veros. ¡Pero no vale todo, joder! ¡Hay una línea y la habéis cruzado por la puerta grande!

―¿Y a mí por qué me miras? ―se defendió Grantaire.

―Vaya, pues no lo sé. ¿¿¿Quizá porque tú empezaste este circo de mierda cuando la tomaste con él???

Montparnasse chasqueó la lengua. Estaba intentando encajar el cierre, pero no había manera. Bossuet le arrancó el reloj de las manos y lo tiró sobre la mesa, donde cayó pesadamente dejando un picotazo en la madera. Montparnasse le echó una miradita a su manager. Era un reloj hecho por encargo ridículamente caro.

―Sí, sí, ya ―dijo Bossuet―: “Cuidado con mis juguetes, Boss”. Pues no te encariñes mucho con él, porque puede que tengas que venderlo para pagar el puro que nos va a caer.

―¿Y eso por qué? ―bufó Montparnasse―. En todo caso, nos tendrían que pagar ellos. Tú lo dijiste: esto les viene bien.

―¿Tú crees? ¿TU CREES? ¡Le has partido la boca a un tío que vive de ella, genio! Tienen seis conciertos este mes con todas las entradas vendidas. Como tengan que cancelar, ¿a quién crees que le van a reclamar las pérdidas, eh? Venga, adivina.

En ese momento, como si hubiera invocado la respuesta, las puertas de la suite se abrieron y el infierno entró por ellas. Los cinco se giraron para ver cómo una joven con traje pantalón y los labios pintados de rojo agresivo cruzaba la habitación castigando el suelo con sus tacones de aguja.

―¡La habéis cagado pero bien, panda de memos! ―anunció.

Y se hizo el silencio.

―Tú… debes ser Musichetta ―logró decir Bossuet cuando salió de su estupor.

―Señorita Musette para ti, perdedor. Cuando mis abogados acaben contigo, vas a tener que darme hasta tu ropa interior. ¡Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, Sonrisas! ―le dijo a Montparnasse―. Y tú prepárate también, payaso ―añadió fulminando a Grantaire, que dejó su vaso y cogió directamente la botella―. Daos por notificados. Os veré en el juicio.

Giró sobre los talones y se cruzó en la puerta con los vigilantes del hotel, que se disculparon con Bossuet a toda prisa y volvieron a salir en su persecución.

―¡Pero oiga, señorita…!

Bossuet se dejó caer en un sillón. Se sorprendería bastante en el futuro cuando, de hecho, sí que le diera su ropa interior.

 

xxx

Grantaire no supo cuándo lo decidió. No fue una decisión premeditada, pero al menos sabía que no podía achacársela al alcohol. No había bebido tanto como le gustaría, y estaba lo bastante despejado como para admirar la ciudad mientras la cruzaba y la Piazza del Duomo a la luz de las farolas.

La entrada del hotel estaba desierta desde que fans y curiosos habían dejado de acampar en la puerta. El portero con levita se había alejado discretamente a fumar un cigarrillo rápido, pero no encontraba su encendedor. Grantaire le ofreció fuego.

―Hola, Francesco ―saludó―. Cuánto tiempo…

Minutos después, llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de una habitación del tercer piso. Fue Musichetta quien abrió de un tirón, preguntando cuánto se tardaba en hervir una bolsita de té en agua. Cuando vio a Grantaire, se quedó mirándolo de una forma que haría encogerse de miedo a los All Blacks de Nueva Zelanda.

―¿Quién te ha dejado entrar? ―exigió saber.

―Si te lo digo, lo demandarás ―se temió Grantaire. Después se encogió de hombros―. El servicio de habitaciones deja que desear, ¿verdad? Pero son todos muy amables, y Daniela prepara el mejor Manhattan del hemisferio norte. Tienes que probarlo, en serio. ¿Por qué no vas ahora mismo al bar?

―Me muero de ganas, créeme… ―suspiró Musichetta.

Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Grantaire la sujetó.

―Quiero hablar con él ―dijo―. Por favor.

―No tiene nada que decirte.

―Pregúntaselo.

―¿Quieres que llame a seguridad? ―le advirtió la joven. Después lo comprendió―: Ah, ya, que también son amigos tuyos.

Grantaire frunció los labios en un mudo “me has pillado”. Y esperó.

―Eres un problemático terminal, ¿verdad que sí? ―suspiró Musichetta―. A ti habría que atarte más corto. ¿Sabe Bob que estás aquí?

―Es Boss. De Bossue…

―Sí, sí.

Cerró de un portazo que de milagro no le aplastó la mano. Hubiera sido la bancarrota del seguro. ¡Pero qué carácter! Era como si el estrés mal gestionado fuera un requisito indispensable para el trabajo de manager. Debería hablar con alguien; Bossuet estaba un poco menos estresado desde que iba a terapia, aunque también podía ser porque se tiraba a su psiquiatra.

En fin, era una putada pero ya no sabía qué más hacer. Se estaba girando para irse cuando la puerta se abrió tras él.

―¿Qué quieres?

Grantaire se dio la vuelta y...

_¡Madre mía!_

Tendría que haberse preparado para aquello, porque casi retrocedió al verlo. Los ojos de Enjolras se entornaron peligrosamente ante lo que sin duda consideró una burla por su parte. Tenía una bolsa de gel frío en la mano. Si había hecho algún efecto, Grantaire no quería saber cómo tenía la cara antes.

―Venía a ver cómo estás ―empezó. Mal. El ceño de Enjolras se frunció un poco más, pero Grantaire siguió adelante a lo kamikaze―. Escucha, yo… siento lo que ha pasado hoy.

Y lo sentía de verdad. Estaba furioso y se lo había dicho a Montparnasse, pero él no le dio importancia alguna.

_―Deberías darme las gracias ―había respondido―. Tú le escribes canciones y él te escupe delante de toda la gente que pinta algo en el negocio. A veces pareces masoquista, R, pero los demás no lo somos._

Pero Bossuet tenía razón; solía tenerla. A fin de cuentas, aquello solo era la gota (la gota grande) que colmaba el vaso que él mismo había llenado hasta el borde.

―Sé que esto lo empecé yo, y no me gusta nada el rumbo que ha tomado ―admitió―. Me gustaría que se acabara. Es lo que he venido a decirte.

Enjolras se quedó mirándolo. Incluso con aquella cara se las arreglaba para resultar intimidante. Grantaire dejó que le tomara la medida y esperó que no notara que en realidad mentía. Le había escrito canciones, como Montparnasse había dicho. Y él no había respondido a la última. Y probablemente ya no lo haría.

―Ah, y enhorabuena ―añadió cuando comprendió que no pensaba contestarle.

―¿Por qué? ―dijo Enjolras.

―Por los premios, claro.

―Ah, sí… ―murmuró él como si acabara de acordarse―. Sí, vale. ¿Quieres algo más?

Quería que no lo echara como a un perro de su puerta. Quería algo; lo que fuera. Pero él siguió instalado en la fría indiferencia y Grantaire tuvo que negar con la cabeza.

―Pues gracias por venir ―dijo Enjolras. Y cerró la puerta.

Y Grantaire sintió que el nudo en su garganta se apretaba hasta doler. Sabía que se lo merecía y que no tenía derecho a enfadarse. Pero ojalá pudiera, así tendría una excusa para aporrear aquella puerta y ponerse a dar gritos como un loco.

_¿Por qué tengo que creer solo porque tú lo digas? A lo mejor sé algo que tú no sabes. A lo mejor cuando lo descubras dejas de perder el tiempo con todos esos cuentos que no se cree nadie._

¡Joder!

 _Pero ojalá no lo descubras,_ pensó más tarde mientras fumaba sentado en un banco de la plaza desierta. La catedral estaba dando la hora con cinco campanadas lentas.

_Ojalá no seas nunca como yo. No lo soportaría._

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

La demanda por agresión no llegó a los tribunales. Se resolvió en un despacho lleno de gente con trajes caros y no se requirió la presencia de Montparnasse ni la de Enjolras, que actuó en los seis conciertos que tenía programados.

En el mes de diciembre dieron otros siete, y la noche de Fin de Año actuaron en París, donde los recibieron como a héroes retornados. Lo emitieron en directo en internet y en un canal de la televisión francesa, pero Grantaire no lo vio. Pasó la noche en una azotea de Manhattan, en la fiesta por todo lo alto que su todopoderoso productor organizaba para aparentar que él y sus soldaditos eran una gran familia feliz. Pero fue una gran fiesta, y mientras en Times Square terminaba la cuenta atrás y la bola descendía, Grantaire estaba en el servicio con una chica que llevaba tatuado el nombre de su grupo en una parte interesante de su anatomía. El año empezaba bastante bien, pensó mientras ella se arreglaba el vestido y se despedía. Le escribió su teléfono con lápiz de ojos entre los tatuajes del antebrazo, pero se le borró al cabo de un rato.

En París, el año había empezado hacía seis horas. Y mientras miles de personas celebraban en las calles, igual que en Nueva York ahora, el cielo se habría llenado de fuegos artificiales.

Castillos en el aire…

 

xxx

 

Enjolras tardó algún tiempo en recuperarse. Un puñetazo en la cara nunca es tan inofensivo como en las películas, sobre todo si lo propina alguien competente. Grantaire era medio aficionado al boxeo, pero Montparnasse sabía pelear en serio: había sido un matón adolescente y lo sería toda la vida, y lo peor era que nunca lo veías venir; no sabías cuándo lo que hacía tic tac allí dentro iba a explotar ni cómo sucedería.

―Y encima se hace la víctima ―gruñó mientras miraba en su móvil el perfil de Instagram del grupo.

Grantaire empezaba a preguntarse quién de los dos estaba más obsesionado. Aquello parecía la segunda parte de una mala película: por segunda vez, la misma persona los obsesionaba a ambos.

―Soy como el puto Jesucristo Superstar ―seguía diciendo Montparnasse―. Soy tan humilde y tan poco superficial que no me importa que mis discípulos me vean con mi bonita cara como un pan.

―Espejito, espejito ―rio Sous entre dientes―. ¿Soy yo la más bella o es Blancanieves?

Así que no era cosa de Grantaire; los demás también lo veían. Pero nadie entendía a qué venían aquellos celos. Sus dos grupos ni siquiera competían, por así decirlo, en la misma liga. El público de Minette era bastante melómano, mientras que el de Les Amis era… pues un poco de todo. Les Amis eran buenos, pero nadie en su sano juicio diría que eran mejores que ellos _._ Grantaire no tenía una gran voz, pero sí una voz “con personalidad”. Sabía cantar, pero era su talento como guitarrista y compositor el que los había catapultado al estrellato. Eso y un cazatalentos salido, y después otro montón de salidos y aprovechados hasta que dieron con Bossuet, uno de los pocos elegidos que se habían hecho un nombre en el negocio sin vender su alma ni a su gente. Habían llegado alto y allí se encontraban ahora; tan arriba que estaban a un trágico accidente de tráfico de convertirse en una banda de culto.

A Grantaire lo habían comparado con músicos ya muertos de fama inmortal, aunque él se reía de los que decían cosas así porque no hay artista a quien su arte no deje insatisfecho. Y, por supuesto, era un maníaco depresivo con problemas de adicciones, que es casi un cliché de la profesión. Viene todo junto en un paquete indivisible.

Grantaire había mamado música desde antes de saber andar, desde que sus padres casi adolescentes lo arrastraban de juerga en orgía y de concierto en concierto de su grupo de pacotilla. Después su padre se lio con una camarera adicta al crack y su madre se largó con un batería al que le gustaba aporrear cosas, y tras pelear por la custodia (ninguno la quería), lo dejaron en París con su abuela, la única persona sensata y cariñosa que hubo en su vida. Fue ella quien le compró su primera guitarra con su mierda de pensión: una chatarra de tercera mano que sonaba como un gato fornicando. Con ella dio sus primeros conciertos antes de venderla para comprar otra mejor, y cuando su abuela murió, buscó aquella guitarra por cielo y tierra hasta que la recuperó.

La música era para él algo más que una pasión; era su lengua materna y su única forma de expresión, aunque nadie diera una mierda por lo que expresara. Eso lo aprendió nada más subirse a un escenario: que no había nadie escuchando, ni las cincuenta personas que vieron su primer concierto ni los cientos de miles de ahora. No había nadie ahí fuera. Así que, en el fondo, daba igual lo que dijera. 

Y entonces alguien lo escuchó.

Y le dijo que su música era una basura derrotista.

Y no es que no lo hubieran criticado antes; nadie es realmente famoso si no tiene tantos fans como detractores. Pero Enjolras se había plantado delante de él y había traspasado al imbécil de R con la punta de diamante de su mirada; había visto a Grantaire y le había escupido a la cara. Enjolras, que era glorioso, lo despreciaba.

Y dolía porque era cierto (que era un perdedor si fe en nada), pero Grantaire no podía cambiar el mundo ni evitar que su hedor a podrido le diera nauseas. Puede que, en el fondo, no fueran tan distintos: a Enjolras tampoco le gustaba el mundo tal y como estaba, y las cosas que lo indignaban eran las mismas que llenaban a Grantaire de amargura. Pero Enjolras parecía creer que el cambio era posible, y era aquella fe ciega y cegadora la que latía en sus himnos de batalla, aquellas canciones que decían “creo en vosotros” con la fuerza irresistible de su voz dorada.

Sus conciertos eran una explosión de energía que llenaba auditorios y los sacudía hasta los cimientos. Salían al escenario (¡luces!, ¡locura colectiva!) y la tormenta se desataba, no con un trueno sino con la explosión de luz de aquella pequeña galaxia. Cuando aquellos chicos desplegaban las alas, hacían que personas de todas las clases y colores, de todas las edades, géneros y creencias, unieran las manos y cantaran con una sola voz, ondeando banderas y blandiendo mensajes alentadores para el mundo, soldados pintados con purpurina, un ejército de hadas alzando los puños.

Era todo una fantasía.

Porque, cuando la luz se apagaba, aquel pelotón multicolor y alegremente enfurecido rompía filas y se convertía en individuos comunes y corrientes que se iban a casa y seguían cometiendo todos los grandes y pequeños atropellos egoístas. Y juzgaban a otros, y pecaban de soberbia y de envidia y de pasividad y de hipocresía, y hablaban de _la sociedad_ como si fuera algo real mientras las personas más cercanas sufrían; personas que en el fondo eran como ellos y que quizá incluso estuvieran a su lado en aquel concierto que tan inspirador pareció en su momento.

Eran resplandores efímeros, fuegos artificiales.

 

xxx

 

Pasó otro mes, y pasó muy despacio. Así era siempre después de las giras, cuando la locomotora sin frenos de su carrera (enganchada al traqueteante vagón de sus vidas) se detenía bruscamente y se quedaba varada en las vías. Hacía casi un año que habían presentado su cuarto disco y ahora se enfrentaban a la temida página en blanco y a los ejecutivos de la discográfica, que hablaban de plazos, de estrategias y de campañas como si los músicos entendieran algo o como si les importara. Grantaire ponía excusas para evitar aquellas reuniones o directamente no se presentaba. Dejaba esas cosas en manos de Bossuet, que valía cada cero de sus honorarios.

Tenían que ponerse a trabajar en temas nuevos, pero no tenían nada. Grantaire no había vuelto a componer desde _Edén,_ una canción que ahora detestaba. Era un mensaje huérfano a las tres de la madrugada, ese patético “está sonando nuestra canción” que uno envía a su ex cuando está borracho y que lamenta por la mañana. Grantaire no tenía ningún ex; era una metáfora. Pero estaba decepcionado porque, a pesar de lo sucedido, a pesar de la indiferencia de Enjolras y del más que justificado portazo, había albergado la esperanza de que respondiera de algún modo.

Y ahora estaba tan desmotivado que ni siquiera intentaba componer. Que les dieran a los de la discográfica. El tiempo de bajarse los pantalones y de tragar con todo ya había pasado porque ahora era él quien tenía a los ejecutivos por los huevos y la sartén por el mango. Así que, en cierto modo, la cosa no había cambiado tanto… En fin.

Llevaba cuatro días encerrado en su piso con el teléfono apagado la noche que se quedó dormido en el diván de su estudio. Había tomado algunas pastillas para dormir, pero no las suficientes, y al despertar de madrugada creyó ver una silueta frente a él, sentada ante el piano.

Se incorporó tan bruscamente que tiró al suelo la guitarra que tenía en el regazo.

_¿Pero qué coño…? ¡Qué cojones…!_

Vigiló la oscuridad mientras permanecía tan inmóvil como una estatua, pero allí no había nada. Aquel piso tenía todas las medidas de seguridad que existen; era imposible que alguien entrara. Oyó un trueno y el susurro de la lluvia a lo lejos y recordó que se había dejado abierta la terraza, pero a ochenta y tres pisos del suelo eso no le preocupaba. ¿Quién iba a entrar por allí? ¿El puñetero Batman?

Volvió a respirar y se frotó la cara. Tenía la frente ardiendo, notó… justo antes de que sonara el teléfono.  

―¡Joder! ―maldijo. Se le iba a salir el corazón por la garganta.

¿En serio? ¿A las cinco de la mañana? Cogió el móvil de un manotazo y descolgó sin mirarlo.

―¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? Como intentes venderme algo, te juro por dios…

_―Hola, R._

Grantaire se quedó helado. Se separó el móvil de la cara y lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Después, muy despacio, volvió a llevárselo a la oreja y preguntó:

―¿Enjolras?

Como si aquella voz pudiera pertenecer a otra persona. Como si otra persona tuviera ese efecto sobre él. El corazón no le había latido así ni cuando creyó ver al jodido fantasma.

 _―Quiero preguntarte una cosa._ ―Seria, firme, pausada: la voz que le hablaba era todas esas cosas, pero no desdeñosa ni tampoco airada. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a él sin estar en pie de guerra.

―¿Y qué es? ―logró decir Grantaire.

_―El bajista de tu grupo me llamó parásito._

―Eso he oído. ―Grantaire estaba lejos y había mucho ruido, pero la prensa tomó buena nota, igual que todos los testigos―. Y la pregunta es…

_―¿Por qué?_

Grantaire cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Estaba mareado y la niebla de irrealidad se negaba a desaparecer.

―Y yo qué sé. Montparnasse dice muchas tonterías. Es marca de la casa, como ves.

 _―Nadie te obligó a burlarte de nosotros aquella vez_ ―replicó Enjolras.

―Pero entonces sí sabes por qué fue.

_―Lo que quiero saber es si tú piensas lo mismo._

―¿Y me llamas a las cinco de la mañana tres meses después? ―rio Grantaire. No es que tuviera gracia, pero si no se lo tomaba a broma tendría que tomárselo en serio y eso hasta ahora no había funcionado bien―. ¿Quién te ha dado mi número, por cierto?

No mucha gente lo tenía y, además…

…además juraría que había apagado el teléfono. Hacía unos cuatro días.

Al otro lado de la línea hubo una larga pausa. Después:

_―No había pensado en eso._

―¿En qué?

_―En la diferencia horaria. Lo siento._

Grantaire parpadeó. Bueno, algunas veces la realidad supera la ficción.

―¿Dónde estás? ―le preguntó.

_―En Berlín. ¿Y tú?_

―En Nueva York.

Otro silencio, esta vez más prolongado. Un trueno lejano interrumpió el susurro de la lluvia al caer. Grantaire estaba pensando. Pensaba que en el mundo de Enjolras sería pleno mediodía y que en el suyo era noche cerrada. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba.

 _―Nunca he pretendido aprovecharme de ti_ ―dijo Enjolras de forma categórica―. _Sé que dijiste que querías zanjar el asunto, pero me gustaría aclarar eso primero._

―Está muy claro para mí ―dijo Grantaire.

_―Bien._

―Sí...

_―R._

Grantaire cerró los ojos. Los somníferos y aquella voz no eran buena combinación.

―Dime.

 _―Sé que no fui muy amable aquel día_ ―le dijo Enjolras―. _Pero estaba de mal humor y creo que tenía motivos. Espero que lo entiendas._

―Lo entiendo.

Tuvo que apretarse los párpados con el índice y el pulgar. Iba a colgar, ¿verdad? Ya estaba todo dicho.

 _―Entonces está aclarado_ ―dijo Enjolras.

―Sin rencores, sí.

_―Siento haberte despertado. Buenas noches._

―A ti también ―murmuró Grantaire.

Solo después de colgar recordó que en Berlín era de día. Se sintió ridículo por eso, pero sobre todo por las lágrimas. Le costaba contenerlas. Había esperado una respuesta, ¿no? Pues era esa: un tibio apretón de manos y se iban cada uno por su lado. Tendría suerte si lo volvía a ver dentro de un año o dos en alguna pomposa entrega de premios o en otro festival de mierda. Grantaire no tenía ninguna excusa para sentirse de aquella forma, pero se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado algo de dentro. Y dolía. Se habían visto dos veces. _Dos._ ¡Ni siguiera lo conocía, por el amor de dios!

Se frotó los ojos con rabia y se levantó para cerrar la terraza antes de que la lluvia estropeara la madera del suelo y hubiera que deforestar otro bosque pequeño. Después se fue a la cama y se quedó allí el resto de la semana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo cortito (para mis estándares). El siguiente también lo será, pero a partir del 7 serán ya más largos y confío en que más interesantes. Ya avisé del slow burn, pero todo llega. Como los comentarios, espero *cof cof* decidme qué os parece.


	6. Chapter 6

Grantaire llevaba una semana fuera del mapa cuando Bossuet empezó a llamarlo. A diferencia de Montparnasse, que no había dejado de molestarlo, Bossuet y Joly sabían cuando dejarle espacio. Pero Grantaire no quería darles más dolores de cabeza de los necesarios, así que, cuando Bossuet le pidió que se pasara por el estudio aunque fuera para hacer el paripé, accedió a regañadientes y fue a oír los temas nuevos en los que el grupo estaba trabajando.

―Meh… ―opinó cuando se los enseñaron.

―¿Y eso qué significa? ―exigió Babet. Estaba en las listas de los mejores teclistas del momento, pero lo suyo no era componer por mucho que se empeñara en ello.

―Pues que es predecible y plano ―explicó Grantaire―. Es “meh”.

―Nos ha jodido la súper estrella ―se quejó Montparnasse, que estaba sentado en una silla giratoria con el bajo sobre las rodillas―. ¿Te crees que eres el único que sabe componer?

―Si esto es todo lo que tenéis…

―Pues a ver qué tienes tú, Mozart.

―Tengo una resaca de mil demonios, así que no me des el coñazo.

―¿Resaca, tú? ―rio Montparnasse―. Avisaré a la prensa.

―Chicos, chicos ―terció Bossuet, que intentaba evitar que su réplica a escala de perro se comiera los cables. Tenía el traje lleno de pelos y los cordones mordisqueados, y eso que era Joly el que quería tener una mascota―. Estamos dialogando, ¿vale? Eso es bueno.

―Pasas demasiado tiempo con esos ejecutivos, Boss ―dijo Montparnasse―. Si sigues así, vas a empezar a hablar de _sinergias._

―No tendría que hacerlo si vosotros colaborarais de vez en cuando en lugar de tiraros heces unos a otros como los monos del zoo. Y, por si a alguien le interesa, _eso_ es establecer sinergias.

―¿Lo de las heces? ―se burló Sous.

―¡Heces! ―dijo Grantaire, dándose una palmada en la rodilla―. Esa es la palabra que buscaba, gracias. Vuestros temas son el equivalente musical a lo que el perro está haciendo en la entrada.

―¡La madre que…! ―exclamó Bossuet―. ¡Galletas, no! _Perro malo._

Grantaire se puso de pie.

―Bueno, yo me largo.

―¿Pero a ti qué mosca te ha picado? ―le espetó Babet.

―Da igual, que se vaya ―dijo Montparnasse―. Tampoco es que esté aportando nada.

Grantaire hizo oídos sordos al comentario. Las cosas con Montparnasse estaban bastante tensas desde lo de Milán y no quería empeorarlas más.

Estaba lloviendo cuando salió a la calle. Había ido al estudio en el coche que le había enviado Bossuet, que seguía allí aparcado, pero Grantaire se puso la capucha y pasó de largo. Había una buena distancia hasta su casa, pero siempre podía coger el metro si se cansaba.

Atravesó Central Park sin que lo parara nadie. En realidad, no lo reconocían con frecuencia, pero en un día de lluvia y con la capucha puesta era prácticamente invisible. Qué anodina tenía que ser la vida de los feos anónimos, pensó con tristeza, aunque la de los guapos famosos tampoco era idílica que digamos. Montparnasse no iba a ninguna parte sin que se le echaran encima cada dos pasos, y cada vez salía menos de su piso aunque tampoco le gustara estar solo. Necesitaba estar siempre con gente, pero las compañías de la que se rodeaba eran en su mayoría aprovechados y lameculos que hacían que la soledad no pareciera tan mala. Grantaire la prefería muchas veces, y en algunas ocasiones hasta la disfrutaba. Aquel paseo, por ejemplo, lo animó bastante, y hasta se compró un perrito en un puesto callejero del parque. Se lo estaba comiendo a medias con los patos de un estanque cuando sonó su teléfono.

―¿Seh? ―dijo con la boca llena.

_―Hola, R._

Grantaire dejó de masticar. Después se tragó el bocado. Eso le dio algunos segundos para recobrarse.

―Hola…

_―¿Sigues en Nueva York?_

―Pues sí.

_―Entonces es buena hora._

Grantaire sonrió sin pretenderlo y arrojó el resto del perrito al estanque, pero un cuervo se adelantó para atrapar la carne y solo el pan cayó al agua, donde un pato lo engulló ávidamente.

 _Cómo somos, ¿eh, amigo?,_ pensó Grantaire. _Felices con poco._

―¿Dónde estás ahora? ―le preguntó a Enjolras.

_―En Múnich. Salimos hacia Viena en media hora._

―La vida en la carretera, ¿eh? ―dijo Grantaire mientras se registraba los bolsillos buscando un cigarrillo.

 _―Tiene sus inconvenientes_ ―dijo Enjolras―. _Pero pensaba que tú volarías en primera._

―Es un decir. Pero ya que lo mencionas, sí ―admitió Grantaire, sospechando que él volaba en turista por alguna tontería de las suyas―. Puedes pedir un chuletón y echarte la siesta.

 _―Y hay barra libre_ ―sugirió Enjolras.

―Eso es un poco ofensivo ―replicó Grantaire mientras encendía el pitillo―. Ni siquiera he hecho dar la vuelta a un avión todavía.

_―Felicidades._

―Gracias. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

_―Quería preguntarte si estarás en la ciudad el dieciséis._

―¿De marzo? ―Grantaire hizo memoria. Algunas fechas de la gira aún estaban en el aire, pero marzo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ellos no cerraban nada con tan poca antelación. Le dijo que sí.

_―¿Quieres tomar un café?_

Grantaire se quedó mirando el estanque con la vista en blanco.

―¿Café? ―dijo, aunque lo que quería preguntar era “¿¿¿contigo???”.

_―Si no tienes otros planes._

Grantaire parpadeó. El cuervo se había posado en la barandilla y le lanzó un graznido exigente.

―Me parece bien ―murmuró.

_―Entonces te llamaré cuando llegue._

―De acuerdo…

_―Pues hasta entonces._

―Sí… Pero oye ―lo llamó Grantaire. Estaba tan desconcertado que había olvidado preguntárselo―: En serio, ¿quién te ha dado mi número? ¿Enjolras?

Había colgado. ¿Era porque no había oído la pregunta o porque la estaba evitando? Y ahora quería quedar con él…

El cuervo le volvió a graznar.

―Ya, ya, yo tampoco entiendo nada ―le dijo Grantaire.

La lluvia le había apagado el pitillo, así que lo tiró a una papelera y se fue a casa.

 

xxx

 

Es curioso cómo te cambia la vida sin que te enteres. Un día estás abajo y al siguiente… bueno, sigues en el pozo, pero puede que esté menos oscuro que antes. Grantaire había vuelto a componer (o al menos a intentarlo), y también asistía con frecuencia a los ensayos. Incluso el tiempo estaba mejorando conforme avanzaba marzo, que fue bastante ajetreado con los preparativos de la gira que iniciaban en mayo.

El día catorce se reunieron con el director de gira, y por la tarde volvieron al estudio para seguir ensayando. Grantaire estaba bebiéndose una cerveza durante un descanso, sentado en la encimera del office del estudio, pensando. Intentaba no pensar demasiado pero, conforme pasaban los días y crecía aquel hormigueo en su estómago, apartar a un lado la idea se estaba convirtiendo en un reto titánico. No le había preguntado a Enjolras por qué quería verle, aunque lo más probable era que quisiera hacer las paces de forma apropiada, en persona y no por teléfono. Grantaire no había decidido aún a dónde irían. Estaba pensando en ello cuando volvió con su grupo, que estaba reunido en la sala de descanso del estudio. A veces veían allí los partidos de fútbol (los cuatro seguían al Paris Saint-Germain y por lo menos en eso no había discusiones), pero cuando Grantaire se acercó a echar un vistazo, lo que vio en la televisión fue un violento altercado.

―¿Eso es París? ―preguntó, alarmado. Eran los uniformes de la policía francesa… Y aquello era el entorno de la sala Le Zénith―. ¿Qué está pasando?

Lo supo cuando leyó los titulares que aparecían abajo. El estómago se le encogió.

―Os lo digo en serio, hay que empezar a pensar en términos de marketing moderno ―comentó Montparnasse en tono desganado―. Esos tíos son unos genios.

Grantaire lo miró. Él fingió que no lo notaba y siguió hablando:

―Lo mejor de todo es la cara de idiota de tu rubito en el escenario. A ver si lo vuelven a poner…

―¿Pero tú te oyes cuando hablas? ―le dijo Grantaire, que ya empezaba a estar harto.

―Es broma, hombre, no te alteres. Parece que no me conoces…

Tuvo ganas de decirle que no, que últimamente no lo tenía tan claro. Cada vez lo cabreaban más sus comentarios de mal gusto y su pose arrogante de “todo me la pela”. Aquello no tenía ninguna gracia. Recogió su chaqueta.

―R, veeenga, perdooona… ―oyó decir a Montparnasse mientras salía por la puerta.

No le hizo ni caso. Se fue dando un portazo y buscó el número de Enjolras mientras bajaba las escaleras. Lo había guardado tras la segunda llamada; después de la primera tuvo la prudencia de borrarlo por si perdía la cabeza y lo llamaba cualquier noche estando borracho.

―Joder… ―siseó cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

Salió a la calle y paró un taxi. No tenía prisa, pero tampoco estaba de humor para cruzar a pie medio Manhattan. Consultó las noticias en su móvil durante el trayecto y puso la televisión cuando llegó a su casa, pero ningún canal lo estaba cubriendo en ese momento. Había sucedido hacía tres horas, cuando en París eran las diez de la noche, pero Grantaire nunca consultaba las noticias y no se había enterado de nada. Había decenas de vídeos grabados con móviles que ofrecían un panorama desolador: violentas peleas y gente huyendo presa del pánico mientras los agresores gritaban consignas racistas, homófobas y de todas las formas de odio. “No sabíamos lo que estaba pasando”, decían algunos testigos. Eran chicos con banderas de colores y la ropa desgarrada. Parecía un milagro que no hubiera víctimas. Grantaire prefirió no seguir mirando. Se sirvió una copa, se la bebió de golpe y salió a la terraza a que le diera el aire. En ese momento sonó su móvil.

―¡Enjolras!

 _―Hola, R._ ―Su voz dorada no brillaba como siempre.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Estáis bien todos?  ―le preguntó Grantaire atropelladamente.

 _―Estamos bien. Nosotros cinco_. _Sabemos que hay heridos, pero no nos dicen mucho._

―¿Qué coño ha pasado?

 _―No sé, la verdad, todo ha ocurrido muy rápido ―_ dijo Enjolras. Parecía confuso y exhausto― _. Estalló una pelea mientras estábamos actuando y de repente cundió el pánico. Eran radicales y ultras… gente de esa calaña…_

―Por lo visto algunos sí que os escuchan ―comentó Grantaire medio pensando en voz alta.

_―¿Qué?_

―No, nada.

 _―Lo tenían todo planeado_ ―siguió explicándole Enjolras con creciente rabia en la voz _―. Había más esperando fuera cuando la gente salió. ¡Era un concierto benéfico, joder! ¿Es que no pueden respetar ni eso?_

―No hay cura para los idiotas violentos ―suspiró Grantaire.

_―No entiendo nada._

―Ya…

_Ya sé que no, pero vas a aprender por las malas._

_―Lo del café no va a poder ser_ ―le dijo Enjolras después. Era admirable lo entero que estaba. Si Grantaire hubiera vivido algo así hacía tres horas, llevaría borracho seis _―. Hemos pospuesto el viaje hasta mayo. Queremos quedarnos aquí de momento. No es que podamos hacer gran cosa, pero…_

―Sí, lo entiendo.

_―¿Crees que podremos vernos entonces?_

Grantaire apretó los labios. Se había acodado en la barandilla de la terraza y estaba mirando los edificios iluminados.

―Salimos de gira el tres de mayo ―le explicó―. Estaremos fuera hasta agosto.

_―Entonces en otra ocasión._

―Hum.

Era un sí o un tal vez. Qué más daba. Quería preguntarle si estaba bien, pero era una pregunta estúpida. Quería ofrecerle alguna palabra de aliento, pero no la encontró. Y debería ser raro sentirse así por la misma persona de la que se había burlado por creer en utopías, pero no. En ese momento, sentía más que nunca que aquel año y medio había sido una larga conversación.

―Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? ―le pidió.

Quizá fuera una discusión acalorada. Una bronca, vale, con violencia verbal y física. Pero Grantaire…

 _―Gracias. Tú también_.

…Grantaire no se alegraba de estar ganando la partida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo cortito. A partir de ahora serán más largos. Como siempre, gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo más larguito tal y como prometí. Espero que os guste.
> 
> La canción que se menciona es Hurt de Nine Inch Nails, y también la versión que hizo Johnny Cash. También hay una referencia a Wish you were here de Pink Floyd.

 

A mediados de mayo habían dado ya nueve conciertos: cinco en el sur de Estados Unidos y cuatro en México. Habían arrancado con fuerza y tenían por delante muchas millas de carretera y una agenda tan apretada que entre algunos conciertos solo podían dormir mientras viajaban.

Grantaire estaba durmiendo en su camarote del tráiler cuando sonó el teléfono. Estaba tan cansado que se había metido en la cama vestido y con zapatos, pero no pensó en ignorar la llamada. Ya nunca oía el teléfono sin que el corazón se le acelerara. Lo buscó en sus bolsillos y miró la pantalla iluminada.

  1. Solo E, aunque los nombres que él le daría empezaban por A casi todos: Alejandro, Antínoo, Apolo…



_―¿Crees que nadie nos escucha?_ ―exigió Enjolras sin dejarle contestar siquiera.

Grantaire cerró los ojos con un suspiro de alivio. Aquella voz era un sueño y era música en su oído.

―¿Qué?

_―Eso dijiste la última vez. Dijiste que “algunos” sí nos escuchan._

Se lo dijo hacía dos meses y no habían hablado desde entonces. Grantaire quiso llamarlo muchas veces para preguntarle cómo iban las cosas, pero no lo hizo. Lo supo casi todo por las redes sociales: que hubo algunos detenidos (ya puestos en libertad), que casi todos los heridos habían salido del hospital y que el grupo había recaudado fondos para ayudarlos. También habían apoyado (más bien promovido) una protesta multitudinaria que se desarrolló pacíficamente salvo por algunos incidentes aislados. Enjolras estaba impresionante en las fotos; un héroe romántico de otro tiempo con un brillo de furia en los ojos.

―No se te escapa nada, ¿eh? ―le dijo Grantaire―. Aunque eres de digestión lenta. ¿Cómo te va?

_―Bien, ¿y a ti?_

―Bien, supongo ―dijo en medio de un bostezo. Levantó la persiana del camarote para ver dónde estaban, pero la carretera estaba tan oscura que apenas se veía nada―. Dejando el país del tequila y del público más entregado del mundo. Hoy casi salto del escenario, te lo juro.

_―Aha. ¿Así que eso es lo que crees?_

Grantaire volvió a suspirar, aunque este fue un suspiro más resignado que soñador.

―¿Qué más da lo que yo crea?

_―Intento entenderlo._

―¿Entender qué?

_―Lo que pasa por tu cabeza cuando te plantas delante de tanta gente y les dices que no merece la pena. Supongo que tu excusa es que crees que nadie te escucha, pero ¿y si alguien lo hiciera?_

_¿Cómo tú lo has hecho?,_ pensó Grantaire con amargura. _¿Tú, de todas las personas?_

 _―¿A cuánta gente crees que llega tu música, R?_ ―le preguntó Enjolras.

―¿Mi basura derrotista, dices? ―aprovechó para recordarle Grantaire―. Pues no sabría decirte, pero según los jefazos son cada vez más, así que parece que aún no se han suicidado. Y tampoco les han dado de hostias unos cerdos con esvásticas, ya puestos.

― _Eso es asqueroso_ ―dijo Enjolras con desprecio. Ah, sí, empezaba a echar eso de menos.

―Ya me vas conociendo ―dijo Grantaire, aunque se estaba pellizcando el puente de la nariz porque sí lo era: era asqueroso y vil y retorcido.

 _―¿Estás diciendo que fue culpa nuestra? ―_ se indignó Enjolras.

―Claro que no. La culpa la tienen ellos, pero es interesante que lo preguntes. ¿Qué piensas tú?  Porque el que se pica, ajos come.

_―¿Qué?_

―Es una expresión. Significa que…

_―Ya sé lo que significa._

―Entonces no entiendo la pregunta.

Enjolras guardó silencio. Llamaba la atención que alguien con tanto talento para las palabras pudiera ser tan elocuente quedándose callado. El silencio es un arte sutil; hay que medirlo y pesarlo.

 _―Retórica_ ―dijo por fin.

―¿Hum?

_―Dije retórica, no basura._

Grantaire sonrió sin humor alguno.

―Eso es porque irías a un buen colegio. Seguro que hasta llevabas uniforme y corbatita. Adorable.

―Muy gracioso.

―Sí, es tronchante. ¿Quién te ha dado mi teléfono? ―volvió a preguntarle.

_―Adiós, R._

―Así que oficialmente es un secreto.

Enjolras colgó. La luz del móvil se apagó poco después, dejando el camarote sumido en las sombras.

 

xxx

 

A principios de julio, él no había vuelto a llamarle. Grantaire tampoco lo esperaba después de lo capullo que había sido. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había querido ahuyentarle, pero sospechaba que era por la misma razón por la que bebía y se metía de todo: porque era su naturaleza autodestructiva. Por otra parte, si no puedes hacer que alguien te quiera siempre puedes intentar que te odie. El odio duele menos que la indiferencia y es un dolor adictivo, quizá no muy saludable pero sí erótico en algunos sentidos. 

Aquella noche descansaron en un hotel. Grantaire tenía una suite de tres habitaciones para dormir cuatro horas. Se había dado una ducha rápida y antes de secarse ya había caído rendido. Y él vino a visitarle en sueños.

_Estaban en Nueva York, aunque Nueva York se parecía a París y París no era como la recordaba. A París la llaman la Ciudad de la Luz, pero en su sueño era noche cerrada y solo había oscuridad tras las ventanas, una negrura densa y sofocante como una manta mojada. Caliente. Húmedo. Oscuro. Él era la única luz que había en su mundo. Le habló al oído con su voz dorada y le dijo cosas que le arrancaron gemidos. Era glorioso en su desnudez y desearlo tanto era una agonía, pero Grantaire no se atrevía a tocar aquella hermosa piel ni a besar esos labios que se moría por morder, así que cayó de rodillas y lo tomó en su indigna boca con ansia, con sed. No se podía poner a un dios de rodillas; tenías que venerarlo y probarle tu fe. Y creía, creía, creía… que era demasiado bueno para él… y que era tan afortunado de estar a sus pies. Iba a correrse allí mismo sin tocarse y sin que lo tocaran, gimiendo de puro deleite mientras él lo sujetaba para hundirse en su boca y en su garganta. Lo aferró del cabello con sus delicados dedos y tiró con fuerza para que Grantaire lo mirara. Sus ojos azulísimos lo hicieron sentir pequeño, miserable, y tan feliz que por sus mejillas rodaron lágrimas._

Se despertó tan caliente que casi se corrió en las sábanas. Pero no, joder, no. _No me dejes así, ¡por favor!_ No aguantaba más y lo hizo con los ojos cerrados, tocándose con una mano mientras con la otra se cubría la cara. Pero, en lugar de esconderle de sí mismo, aquella mano trepó hasta su frente sudorosa y entre sus húmedos rizos y los aferró mientras se corría con un gruñido.

Joder, qué calor hacía. Las sábanas lo estaban asfixiando y el corazón le latía a toda prisa. Intentó recordar qué se había metido esa noche, pero quién coño lo sabía. El ritmo de las giras te dejaba seco, pero había que seguirlo como fuera. Se levantó, furioso consigo mismo, y se metió en el cuarto de baño para salir poco después sintiéndose igual de sucio. Era mejor no preguntarse qué pensaría él si lo hubiera visto.

Lo echaba de menos. Y eso era ridículo porque, en realidad... Pero la realidad no tenía nada que ver con aquello, ¿verdad? Era todo una fantasía, un delirio obsesivo que acababa de escalar varias magnitudes en una sola paja.

_Pues vale._

Se puso unos vaqueros y salió a la terraza con un cigarrillo y su guitarra. Hacía frío, por eso estaba la calefacción tan alta. La ciudad de Quito lo recibió a través de una densa cortina de lluvia. El sonido era ensordecedor; era como estar bajo una catarata.

Grantaire se sentó allí, en la húmeda noche ecuatoriana, y punteó las cuerdas con el pitillo entre los labios y nada concreto en mente. Dejó que apareciera. A veces sucedía. Era parecido a soñar, pero los sueños se desvanecían. Ya se estaba evaporando; su olor, su sabor, el dolor… Todo excepto aquella breve sensación de felicidad que lo había dejado vacío.

_Lléname con lo que tengas_

_Fóllame con tu desprecio_

_Arráncate de mi cabeza y déjame_

_sangrar miseria gris_

_Llévate tu voz, tu voz, tu puta voz_

_de vuelta al infierno_

Por la mañana encontraron su guitarra en el jardín, hecha pedazos contra las baldosas. Grantaire tenía muchas, pero solo una cabeza que perder por aquello.

 

xxx

 

Por eso no quería guardar su número; porque no podía fiarse de sí mismo. Habían pasado cuarenta días desde la última vez que hablaron, con sus cuarenta noches que parecieron cuarenta años. Hubo otras noches de fiebre, pero la mayoría fueron de impaciencia y desasosiego. Grantaire compuso canciones que nadie escucharía mientras esperaba a que sonara el teléfono, y a veces, demasiadas veces, pensaba en hacer una locura y llamarlo. Quería oír su voz; la sentía quemándole las venas y quería… y necesitaba… y estaba desesperado por otro chute, por otro trago.

_Háblame_

_haz que duela más que ahora_

_con tu boca de espinas_

_te bebería hasta la última gota_

Estaban parados en el arcén de la carretera, en mitad de la noche y en medio de la nada. Uno de los tráiler se había averiado y estaban intentado repararlo, y mientras tanto Grantaire se había bajado y paseaba por la carretera. Fuera de la zona iluminada, la oscuridad era tan espesa que no se veía a más de un metro de distancia. Hasta su aliento condensado en el frío se perdía en la noche sembrada de estrellas. Había muchísimas, y estrellas fugaces a docenas. Su móvil vibró mientras las contemplaba.

Tenía un mensaje. Un mensaje _suyo._

  _“¿Los escuchas tú a ellos?”,_ decía.

―¡Pero qué pasada de cielo! ―exclamó Montparnasse, que se acercó caminando con una manta sobre los hombros―. Voy a hacer una foto.

―¿Te crees que va a salir algo con lo oscuro que está? ―dijo Grantaire.

―Anda ya. Venga, ven.

Se hicieron la dichosa foto. Salió fatal, pero a Montparnasse le dio lo mismo. Le gustaba subir fotos a Instagram porque las giras eran largas y cada uno se entretenía como podía. Aunque también era posible que quisiera que las viera cierta chica de ojos negros.

―Joder, no hay cobertura ―se quejó cuando intentó subir la foto y no pudo―. ¿Tú tienes?

Grantaire lo comprobó. No tenía. Montparnasse chasqueó la lengua y se alejó hacia el tráiler mientras protestaba:

―¡Eh, tíos, aquí no hay red ni nada! ¿Pero dónde coño estamos, en la Luna?

Grantaire siguió mirando su móvil, pero ahora con el ceño fruncido. Estaba muerto del todo, ni una sola barra.

 

xxx

 

“Qué críptico”, le dijo a Enjolras cuando estuvieron de nuevo en marcha y volvió a tener cobertura. “¿Es una adivinanza?”.

Miró por la ventanilla de su camarote mientras esperaba a que él contestara.

Contestó lo siguiente:

_“Tenía mi entrada para @MinetteBand y no he podido salir de casa. Me he puesto a temblar y no podía respirar. No creo que tenga otra oportunidad. Llamadme #leóncorbarde porque doy asco”._

Grantaire se quedó estupefacto. ¿Pero qué coño…?

“???????”

 _“¿Te suena?”,_ escribió Enjolras.

“¿No son suficientes signos de interrogación?”

_“Es una de las respuestas al vídeo que has subido”._

_Mierda._

Ni siquiera sabía de qué vídeo hablaba, pero consultó sus cuentas para comprobarlo. Había varios fragmentos de cada concierto, y también fotos de las actuaciones, del montaje y de las cosas cotidianas que hacían durante el viaje. En el equipo de más de treinta personas que los acompañaba había un fotógrafo y un cámara. Grantaire se llevaba bien con ellos, pero no les prestaba atención cuando trabajaban; de eso se trataba. No sabía quién subía aquellas cosas a las redes porque hacía tiempo que las evitaba; tuvo que dejarlas cuando el éxito le cayó encima como una losa de una tonelada. Un botellazo en un concierto era una cosa, pero que lo acribillaran contantemente miles de personas apenas compensaba el que otras muchas le regalaran el oído; eso estaba bien al principio, pero con el tiempo se volvía repetitivo.  

¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que le decían cosas así? ¿Por qué escribiría alguien una cosa como esa para que la leyera el maldito mundo entero? Se lo preguntó a Enjolras.

 _“¿Por qué?”,_ respondió él.

“Eso es lo que quiero saber”, dijo Grantaire antes de comprender que la respuesta iba implícita.

Pequeña mierda. Si se había propuesto joderle, ya podría hacerlo bien. Tuvo ganas de decirle eso.

 

xxx

 

―Devuélveme mis contraseñas, Boss ―exigió por teléfono mientras paseaba por el escenario a medio montar. Le gustaba reconocer el terreno antes de salir a actuar.

 _―¿Para que la tomes otra vez con Enjolras y su manager me despelleje?_ ―se horrorizó Bossuet―. _No, ni lo sueñes._

―Esto no puede ser legal. ¡Estás secuestrando mi identidad!

 _―Firmaste un permiso_ ―le recordó a Bossuet.

―Firmo todo lo que me pones por delante. Seguro que te he cedido hasta los derechos de mi alma.

_―Estaría más segura conmigo, pero bueno. Tú dedícate a lo tuyo y olvídate de eso._

―Pues entonces dile a tu gente que espabile ―exigió Grantaire―. Hay por ahí una cría con fobia social que dice que no sale de su cuarto. ¡Arréglalo!

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando la explanada vacía donde más tarde estaría el público. La vida era más fácil antes de conocerle. Aunque no fuera vida del todo.

 

xxx

 

“Pero el león siempre llevó dentro el valor”, le respondió a la chica, que se emocionó muchísimo porque “ohdiosmíodiosmío R me ha contestado no me lo puedo creer”. También le prometió entradas y pases de backstage para el próximo concierto que dieran en el país “y ojalá te sientas con fuerzas para venir vernos”. No es que aquello resolviera el problema, pero la hizo brevemente feliz.

“¿Ya estás contento?”, le escribió a Enjolras durante el desayuno, que consistió en café en vasos de cartón y magdalenas en los bolsillos porque no tenían ni un minuto que perder.

Todos los del grupo tenían mal despertar (suele suceder cuando duermes poco y mal), así que se sentaban separados y se dedicaban cada uno a sus cosas hasta más o menos la hora de comer. Grantaire se sentó delante junto a una de las ventanillas y se quedó esperando por si respondía, pero él no contestó hasta aquella madrugada, cuando Grantaire ya dormía en una suite demasiado grande con el móvil bajo la almohada.

 _“¿Lo está ella?”,_ le preguntaba Enjolras.

Grantaire se giró para acostarse bocarriba y se quedó mirando la pantalla. La foto de perfil de Enjolras era una bandera roja. Se preguntó si sería una señal de peligro.

“Ella sigue igual de jodida”, escribió. Iba a seguir escribiendo, pero en lugar de eso le envió un mensaje de voz:

―Y esto no significa que me escuche. Significa que nadie la escucha a ella tampoco. Pero vale, tú ganas la mano. Buena jugarreta.

 _“No estamos compitiendo”_ , escribió Enjolras. Vaya, pues no había picado.

―Vale, como quieras. Finjamos que no es la guerra y que yo no soy el malo ―le dijo Grantaire en otro mensaje de audio. Quizá si insistía acabara pescando el pez dorado.

_“El malo no, pero tampoco puedes ser el bueno si no mueves un dedo”._

Grantaire soltó una carcajada y dijo:

―Pues entonces seré el feo.

Enjolras escribió alguna cosa, pero después la borró. La conversación se quedó en punto muerto casi un minuto hasta que Grantaire la reanudó:

―Hay mucha gente jodida ahí fuera, Enjolras. Creo que todo el mundo lo está de un modo u otro. Yo no puedo ayudar a esa chica ni a nadie.

_Ni tu tampoco._

Pero eso no se lo dijo porque no quería que lo supiera.

Hubo otro silencio y después, por fin, llegó un mensaje de voz. Grantaire se mordió el labio mientras lo reproducía.

 _―¿Y si pudieras?_ ―le decía Enjolras.

Su voz era una caricia, pero sus palabras eran bofetadas. Ambas cosas le gustaban, pero era muy tarde para una pregunta tan complicada. Grantaire sonrió y le dijo:

―¿Te puedo responder mañana?

 

xxx

 

―Pero la música es música ―trataba de razonar Grantaire―. Es un fin en sí misma.

 _―Es una forma de expresión_ ―replicaba Enjolras―. _Y muy poderosa._

―Ah, ahí está: el giro megalómano del héroe del pueblo. Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano…

Enjolras no le concedió ni una risa forzada. Se lo tomaba todo muy en serio y no tenía sentido del humor, por lo que había descubierto. Era parte de su terrible encanto, pero a Grantaire le hubiera gustado saber cómo sonaba su voz cuando se reía.

No hablaban a diario, pero sí más a menudo que antes. Aquellos eran los mejores momentos del día.

―A veces pienso que para ti la música es lo de menos ―le dijo mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Había puesto el altavoz mientras se cambiaba en el camerino para salir con los chicos, que habían quedado con los teloneros y con un grupo de fans para que los llevaran a los mejores sitios de la ciudad. Parecía un buen plan… Por lo menos hasta que sonó el teléfono.

 _―¿Así que no soy un músico de verdad?_ ―replicó Enjolras―. _Estabas tardando en decirlo._

―Lo has dicho tú. Lo que yo intentaba decir… Da igual ―se rindió. Como si no le hubiera entendido. A veces tenía la extraña sospecha de que Enjolras disfrutaba incomodándole, pero adivinar lo que pensaba le parecía del todo imposible―. ¿Y cómo empezaste en esto, oh respetable colega de profesión?

 _―Courfeyrac y yo formamos un grupo en el instituto_ ―le explicó Enjolras.

―Qué monos. ¿Y eso fue hace cuánto, dos añitos?

 _―Tengo veinticinco_ ―dijo Enjolras en un tono ligeramente molesto.

―Ya, ya ―rio Grantaire, que no encontraba sus zapatos por ningún sitio.

Él tenía veintinueve, pero los inminentes treinta no lo intimidaban. Los músicos de su clase suelen ganar con la experiencia, y en otros aspectos no tenía mucho que perder.

_Buena suerte, guapito._

Llamaron a la puerta del camerino.

―¡R, venga, que es para hoy! ―lo apremió Montparnasse.

―Ya voy.

 _―¿Tienes que irte?_ ―le preguntó Enjolras.

―Nah, tengo tiempo ―Grantaire quitó el altavoz y cogió el teléfono―. He oído que empezasteis en un café del Barrio Latino… ―comentó mientras abandonaba la búsqueda y se sentaba en el sofá.

_―En el Musain._

―Actué allí alguna vez, creo ―dijo Grantaire, intentando hacer memoria. Había recorrido casi todos los locales de París al inicio de su carrera, pero hacía tanto tiempo que… Joder, parecía que hiciera un siglo de aquello―. ¿Sigues ahí?

_―Sí…_

―¡R, te quieres dar prisa! ―insistió Montparnasse, irrumpiendo en el camerino. Se quedó boquiabierto al verlo allí sentado―. ¿Pero qué pasa contigo?

―Que ya voy, joder.

―¿Y con quién coño hablas ahora?

―Con tu madre ―replicó Grantaire, que en lo tocante a Montparnasse no acababa de superar el instituto.

―Pues que te cuente qué lleva puesto rapidito. Vienes ya o nos largamos. ―Cerró de un portazo.

Grantaire se lo pensó. Quería seguir hablando con Enjolras, pero su mala actitud estaba creando tensiones en el grupo y eso no era conveniente.

―Ahora sí me voy ―dijo a pesar de sí mismo.

_―Adiós, R._

―Hasta pronto.

 

xxx

 

Y mientras tanto allá iban: un día tras otro, kilómetros y más kilómetros.

El sol salió sobre la cordillera de Los Andes y se puso en el desierto de Atacama; anocheció en el Río de la Plata y amaneció en Río de Janeiro; dos océanos, miles de millas con la caravana siempre por delante, montando estructuras que emergían y desaparecían como monstruos marinos; docenas de conciertos, de noches, de rayas antes de lanzarse al oleaje que los llamaba con miles de gargantas, de manos alzadas, de destellos de luz blanca.

―¡Hola, Santiago!

―¡Hola, Buenos Aires!

―¡Olá, São Paulo!

―¡Brasilia!

―¡Río!

R disfrutaba de aquello; sabía dar un jodido buen espectáculo porque había nacido para eso. Era el maldito Johnny retando al diablo, pero su alma ya la había vendido. La cambió por todas aquellas noches, por multitudes agolpándose frente a los hoteles y en la entrada a los camerinos, por los premios, las portadas, por las chicas y los chicos que se llevó a la cama y por un piso de lujo en Manhattan. Y ahora cambiaría todo su imperio de mierda (como en la canción de Nine Inch Nails que hizo famosa otro Johnny maldito), por una sola de aquellas llamadas.

―Yo no dije que vuestra música fuera ridícula ―estaba diciendo al respecto de su comentario de hacía dos años, un error que Enjolras pensaba cobrarse caro―. Pero es un poco como lo de aquella chica o como… no sé, como la religión: una mentirijilla piadosa.

 _―¿La religión es una “mentirijilla”?_ ―respondió Enjolras.

―No me atrevo a preguntarte en qué sentido te ofende eso ―dijo Grantaire muy en serio.

Estaba asomado a la ventana de su habitación, bebiendo ron y mirando el Pan de Azúcar mientras se ponía el sol. Mañana volarían de vuelta a Nueva York; había sido todo un viaje.

―Y hablando de mentirijillas ―dejó caer―, eres un mentirosillo.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Enjolras con cierta inquietud, o eso le pareció a él.

―Dímelo tú, chico del coro. Conque grupo en el instituto, ¿eh?

Había encontrado una foto adorable que circulaba por internet, y en ella aparecía un coro infantil que incluía a un Enjolras _rechoncho_ de siete u ocho años. Grantaire no se había reído tanto desde su primer porro, y le estaba volviendo a dar la risa porque Enjolras no le contestaba.

―Venga, venga, no hay de qué avergonzarse.

 _―¿Seguro que quieres que saquemos trapos sucios de internet?_ ―le advirtió Enjolras―. _Porque, francamente…_

―Allá tú ―dijo Grantaire con despreocupación―. Pero no me hago responsable si ves algo que hiera tu sensibilidad. Ya asumí la pérdida de mi vida privada hace tiempo. Será mejor que te acostumbres, si aceptas el consejo.

 _―Sí, a veces es un poco irritante_ ―admitió Enjolras―. _Intentamos hacer algo que creemos que es importante y la prensa solo quiere saber si salimos con alguien._

 _Porque. No. Te. Escuchan_ , estaba pensando Grantaire. Pero otra vocecita dentro de él se estaba preguntando: _¿Y sales con alguien?_

La vanidad de aquel mundo se te acababa metiendo dentro, suponiendo que no fuera al revés. Puede que la máquina de frivolidad y cinismo se retroalimentara de gente frívola y cínica como él. Era fácil imaginarla: una gigantesca cafetera traqueteante haciendo _put put put_ y cagando dinero a mansalva.

―¿Tú familia cómo lo lleva? ―se interesó.

 _―Pues no muy bien_ ―admitió Enjolras―. _Mi madre está un poco asustada desde lo que pasó en marzo, y mi hermana se casa el año que viene y la prensa la ha estado molestando._

―Y lo seguirán haciendo hasta que consigan algo ―se temió Grantaire―. Porque supongo que irás.

_―¿A la boda? Si no voy, Cosette me matará. Además, tengo que llevarla al altar._

―¿Tú? ―se burló Grantaire―. ¿Perpetuando la tradición patriarcal de entregar a la novia? Terrible…

 _―Eso le dije yo_ ―gruñó Enjolras.

―Estaba bromeando… ―le aclaró Grantaire. Pero claro, él no. A veces olvidaba lo del sentido del humor―. Bueno, ¿y ella qué dijo?

_―La verdad, prefiero no repetirlo._

Grantaire se echó a reír. Si la chica tenía el temperamento de su hermano, la escena era fácil de imaginar.

―¿Es mayor que tú? ―quiso saber.

 _―Somos mellizos_.

 _Claro, porque no había suficiente con uno,_ pensó Grantaire con un suspiro.

 _―¿Y tu familia?_ ―le preguntó ahora Enjolras, puede que por cortesía.

―Ah, están bastante bien ―dijo Grantaire, recostándose en la ventana en la que estaba sentado. No había visto a sus padres desde que reaparecieron por sorpresa hacía tres o cuatro años, pero supuso que con el dinero que les había dado estarían de maravilla. Puede que incluso estuvieran en aquella playa puliéndose su pasta, pensó mientras probaba un trago de ron dulce.

El sol acababa de ponerse, y el mar, antes resplandeciente, se fundía ahora con un cielo rosado cubierto de nubes como jirones de algodón de azúcar. Era uno de los atardeceres más impresionantes que había visto. Sacó una foto y se la envió a Enjolras.

_―Qué bonito._

Sí que lo era, y la foto no le hacía justicia.

_Ojalá estuvieras aquí…_

Ah, las viejas canciones inmortales. Pero no era momento para la melancolía. Tendría que estar celebrando el fin de gira con el equipo, que estaba de fiesta en la piscina.

―Te tengo que dejar ―se obligó a decir.

_―Muy bien._

―Hasta otro día, entonces.

_―Adiós, R._

Grantaire iba a colgar, pero no lo hizo. Tenía la vista perdida en los reflejos dorados de la botella cuando se oyó murmurar:

―Grantaire.

_―¿Qué?_

―Me llamo Grantaire.

No supo por qué se lo dijo. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello antes, pero en aquel momento sintió que quería decírselo.

 _―Ah_ ―dijo él. Y después…

Después Grantaire oyó el sonido más bonito del universo. Fue una risa breve y sencilla, pero ahora entendía lo de las mariposas en el estómago.

 _―Por eso lo de R_ ―adivinó Enjolras mientras Grantaire se mordía el labio inferior―. _Es ocurrente._

―Sí tú lo dices ―murmuró. Pero de pronto…―. Dios mío.

_―¿Qué?_

―Que ahora entiendo lo de ABC.

_¡Por el amor de…!_

_―Ah… sí_ ―admitió Enjolras en tono incómodo―. _No se nos ocurrió a nosotros. Es… cosa de los fans._

―Te creo ―dijo Grantaire benévolamente. Podría haberse ensañado un poco más, pero lo dejó correr―. Ah, casi se me olvida…

_―¿Sí?_

―…preguntarte quién te ha dado mi número por… ¿cuántas veces van ya?

Enjolras suspiró y no dijo nada. Sí que estaba disfrutando con aquello, ¿verdad? Era un cabrón desconcertante orgulloso de serlo.

―Te piensas llevar el secreto a la tumba, ¿no? ―lo acusó Grantaire.

Siguió sin obtener respuesta, pero su móvil vibró. Enjolras le había mandado una foto. Grantaire se quedó de piedra cuando la vio.

―¿¿¿Estás en Nueva York??? ―Ojalá no lo hubiera dicho con tanta vehemencia, pero…

_―¿Sigue en pie lo de ese café?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, y gracias por vuestra paciencia. En el próximo capítulo habrá algunas sorpresas ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Y ahora era cuando pasaba algo horroroso. Funcionaba así, ¿verdad? En cualquier momento un meteorito colisionaría con la Tierra, o sufrirían una invasión alienígena, o unos dinosaurios fugitivos de un parque extravagante destruirían la ciudad con la ayuda de un gorila cabreado gigante. Siempre pasaba en Nueva York. Tenían que haber quedado en otro sitio más seguro. Grantaire no sabía qué catástrofe se avecinaba, pero estaba convencido de que, de un modo u otro, el universo se las arreglaría para impedir su cita (¿era una cita?), su… su… café o lo que fuera.

Habían aterrizado en la ciudad aquella mañana ( _Minette_ , no los marcianos) sin sufrir retrasos y sin que el avión se estrellara. Grantaire había dormido poco y aún tenía resaca, pero tenía que ser aquella tarde o nada. Enjolras estaba en Nueva York con su banda para negociar un contrato de distribución en el país, pero tenía que coger un vuelo aquella misma noche para dar un concierto en Barcelona. Aquellas cosas te trastornaban; vivir saltando entre franjas horarias sin un solo día de veinticuatro horas. Grantaire nunca llevaba reloj porque era imposible tenerlo en hora.

El día había amanecido nublado, y al caer la tarde empezó a llover. Uno de los porteros de su edificio le ofreció un paraguas cuando salió a la calle. Se llamaba Dave, y era muy bueno consiguiendo _cosillas_. Grantaire aceptó el paraguas, pero se lo devolvió cuando vio que ocupaba toda la acera.

―¿Pero qué quieres que haga con esto? ¿Irme a la playa?

―¿Y dónde vas hoy, R?

―Pues a Disneylandia.

Le caía bien Dave, pero sabía que Bossuet lo tenía a sueldo para que lo vigilara.

Caminó a buen paso procurando resguardarse bajo las cornisas. De todas formas, no tenía que caminar más de quince minutos, y su pelo no iba a sufrir mucho considerando lo indomable que era. Habían quedado en la terraza de uno de los edificios del sur de Central Park, un sitio generalmente tranquilo donde la clientela iba a lo suyo y el personal fingía no saber quién eras. Lo de que nadie te diera el coñazo era un importante extra en la cuenta, pero no es que eso fuera un problema. Grantaire llegó diez minutos antes de la hora. Podía esperarlo en la barra, pensó mientras subía al ascensor, y tomarse un Martini para relajarse o mejor un par de vodkas porque por el amor de dios…

El ascensor se estaba cerrando cuando…

―¡Sujeta la puerta!

Grantaire lo hizo instintivamente antes de reconocer la voz que dijo, o más bien jadeó:

―Gracias. ¿Subes? Ah… Hola.

Grantaire no estaba respirando.

Enjolras estaba un poco cambiado. Pero claro, había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que se habían visto, y justo dos desde la primera. Parecía un poco mayor… y también más mojado, y todavía estaba jadeando. Habría venido corriendo para evitar la lluvia, que en los últimos minutos se había intensificado. Estaba arrebatador así, con las mejillas acaloradas como la primera vez que Grantaire lo vio de cerca.

―Hola ―logró decirle mientras se cerraba la puerta.

―Llegas pronto ―comentó Enjolras.

―Tú también.

Y se hizo un silencio incómodo. Genial, sí, maravilloso; como si estar atrapado en una caja diminuta con el ser humano de sus sueños húmedos no fuera ya bastante malo. Los pisos se sucedieron con lentitud agónica, y Grantaire no volvió a respirar hasta que el ascensor se abrió a una azotea acristalada elegantemente decorada. Sonaba una música suave y los clientes que había hablaban en voz baja. La lluvia sobre los cristales deslucía un poco la panorámica de la ciudad, que justo a aquella hora empezaba a iluminarse.

―Bonito sitio ―dijo Enjolras―. ¿Intentas impresionarme?

―Intento que no impresionemos a nadie ―le explicó Grantaire―. La gente es muy impresionable, ya sabes.

Después de lo Milán habían dicho de todo, así que una foto de los dos juntos solo serviría para despertar al monstruo.

―Sí, supongo ―suspiró Enjolras―. ¿Nos sentamos?

 

xxx

 

Otra cosa divertida sobre Enjolras era que se lo tomaba todo literalmente. Por lo visto, café quería decir café, así que tomaron café hasta que a Grantaire le temblaron las manos. Por lo menos se podía fumar. Y el próximo lo pediría descafeinado.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como había imaginado. Y eso estaba bien, porque esperaba y con razón que aquello fuera un desastre. Pero cuando no estaba furioso como la primera vez o resentido por haber recibido un puñetazo, Enjolras era bastante agradable. No era especialmente extrovertido, pero tampoco tímido. Tenía una forma muy sencilla de estar allí sentado, con la naturalidad y la gracia de movimientos de quien no es consciente de su propio encanto. Miraba a los ojos siempre, cuando hablaba y cuando escuchaba, y Grantaire tenía la sensación constante de que aquellos ojos lo atravesaban. No sonreía demasiado. La sonrisa es un escudo para mucha gente, pero él no parecía necesitarlo. Pero cuando sonreía…

_Oh._

Cuando sonreía se transformaba. Tenía la sonrisa más dulce que Grantaire había visto, y aquello sí que era inesperado.

Hablaron de los proyectos de Les Amis, que habían firmado su primer contrato fuera de Europa, de la gira que Minette acababa de cerrar y de las que Les Amis habían hecho hasta ahora. Los dos coincidían en que resultaban agotadoras. Grantaire ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella clase de vida, pero Enjolras y sus amigos solo estaban empezando a descubrirla. El que peor lo llevaba era Courfeyrac, por lo que Enjolras decía. Y es que, al parecer, el teatrero del eyeliner que flirteaba con todo bicho viviente estaba en realidad perdidamente enamorado y no soportaba separarse del afortunado con el que llevaba saliendo nada menos que seis años.

―Se pone inaguantable si estamos fuera mucho tiempo ―le aseguró Enjolras, puede que un poco por desahogarse―. Y lo entiendo, pero a veces me preocupa que esto les venga grande. No tengo muy claro que Courf nos eligiera llegado el caso.

―¿Y entonces? ―preguntó Grantaire.

Enjolras se encogió de hombros.

―Y entonces se habría acabado. No podríamos reprochárselo.

―Bueno, no lo tengas tan claro ―dijo Grantaire, viendo a Enjolras terminarse el cuarto café y preguntándose si su evidente adicción a la cafeína equilibraba la balanza aunque fuera un poco―. Está muy bien que seáis tan comprensivos, pero el tren no se va a parar solo porque uno quiera bajarse. Tampoco es Freddie Mercury, sin ánimo de ofender.

―No, pero es Courfeyrac ―dijo Enjolras como si eso lo explicara todo―. Si él no estuviera, Jehan y yo no dejaríamos de discutir, y Bahorel no podría ni salir al escenario.

Grantaire sonrió para sí mismo mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

―Deberíais decirle que nadie lo está mirando. Los baterías suelen quejarse de eso. Los míos, por lo menos, y con Sous ya llevo cuatro.

―Solíais tener a una chica a la batería ―recordó Enjolras. 

―Hum. Éponine ―asintió Grantaire sin mirarlo―. Era buena.

Y tan parte de Minette como Courfeyrac de Les Amis, pero se fue y, por seguir con la referencia a Queen, el espectáculo continuó. En aquel negocio todo era reemplazable y los vacíos se llenaban aunque las piezas no encajaran del todo. Montparnasse no había vuelto a enamorarse nunca, y lo cierto… Lo cierto era que Grantaire tampoco. Se preguntó que tendrían en común Éponine y Enjolras, y si sería necesario que tuvieran algo. Éponine era difícil, orgullosa y frágil. Y era su amiga. Y estuvo a su lado en el momento más difícil de su vida, cuando su abuela murió viéndole convertirse en la misma clase de perdedor que sus padres habían sido. Grantaire le hizo promesas para que pudiera descansar tranquila, pero sabía perfectamente que todo era mentira: que ni aprendería a creer en sí mismo ni se respetaría, y que tampoco sería feliz porque sencillamente no sabía. Mentiras piadosas, se decía, pero se odiaba por haberlas hecho y sobre todo por no cumplirlas.

Alzó la vista para mirar a Enjolras. El cigarrillo se le había convertido en ceniza mientras soñaba despierto.

―¿Y cómo sabes eso? ―le preguntó.

Éponine no había llegado a grabar su primer disco. Dejó el grupo justo antes y no apareció en las fotos ni en los créditos, aunque por ahí circulaban algunos vídeos de sus primeros conciertos. Así que al final había buscado trapos sucios, ¿eh? Parecía justo.

Enjolras había bajado la mirada y parecía pensativo.

―Disfrutas haciéndote el interesante, ¿no? ―lo acusó Grantaire―. Pensé que era hoy cuando se desvelaba el misterio, pero en lugar de eso apareces con otro.

―¿No vas intentar adivinarlo? ―lo retó Enjolras―. ¿Te rindes sin más?

―¿Te lo digo cantando a mi estilo _derrotista_? Esforzarme no es lo mío, deberías saberlo ya.

―Eso no se te va a olvidar, ¿verdad?

―¿Cómo? Si lo inmortalizaste en una canción. Hasta estoy pensando en tatuármelo… ―Se subió las mangas para mirarse los antebrazos y señaló un espacio en blanco que quedaba―. “Basura derrotista”… Creo que aquí cabría.

―Bueno, como quieras ―dijo Enjolras. Estaba sacando su cartera.

―Eh, eh, no. Yo pago la cuenta…

Pero no fue dinero lo que Enjolras dejó sobre la mesa. Grantaire se quedó boquiabierto.

―No me lo puedo creer ―dijo medio riendo, maravillado y horrorizado al mismo tiempo.

Era la entrada de un concierto. Una entrada muy vieja. Estaba impresa en blanco y negro y rota por una esquina. “Café Musain”, decía. Por lo visto sí que tocaron allí. Y Enjolras había estado.

―Pero esto… fue hace casi diez años ―dijo Grantaire―. ¿Qué tenías, quince?

―Dieciséis.

―¿Y qué hacías en un bar, eh?

Enjolras se encogió de hombros.

―Seguro que tú no fuiste hasta los dieciocho.

―Sí, bueno… ―admitió Grantaire―. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

―Quería decírtelo.

―Pero…

―Pero entonces te burlaste de nosotros delante de cien mil personas.

No fue un golpe bajo, no. Fue limpio, directo y lo dejó KO en el acto, pero Enjolras no se ensaño con él después de derribarlo. No le dedicó ni una expresión triunfal ni una mirada resentida. La gente que ganaba con deportividad resultaba insufrible; era como si te hubieran barrido de la lona sin despeinarse.

―Vale, tú ganas ―admitió Grantaire.

Y pidió un Martini. Se alegró de que Enjolras decidiera acompañarle, porque no se fiaba de los músicos abstemios: no eran _normales._

―Bueno, dilo ―lo apremió. Mejor sería acabar cuando antes.

―¿Qué fue de aquellas canciones? ―le preguntó Enjolras.

En todo el corazón, aunque dolió como una patada en los huevos. No había nada más odioso que un “fan” acusándote de cambiar de estilo.

―Evolución ―dijo Grantaire con una sonrisa torcida. Con aquella sonrisa que era un escudo y que era más de R que suya―. Metamorfosis: primero eres un gusano, después un capullo y entonces puedes volar.

―Qué colorido ―opinó Enjolras―. Me gustaban más que las de ahora, tengo que decírtelo.

―Ya, porque no eran basura derrotista ―gruñó Grantaire.

―Retórica ―dijo Enjolras muy tranquilo.

El camarero trajo las copas que habían pedido. Enjolras probó la suya. Que unos labios como esos entraran en contacto con un borde de cristal fino debería estar prohibido.

―No recuerdo cómo se llamaba ―comentó después―. La canción que me impresionó. Pero me acuerdo de parte de la letra. Decía “En mis sueños aun te veo. Vienes a prestarme tus alas…”

 _Pero son mis ojos los que miro,_ recordó Grantaire.

_Es mi voz la que me habla_

El silencio cayó pesadamente mientras la vida continuaba a su alrededor: la música suave, las lejanas conversaciones, la lluvia que atrapaba la luz al resbalar por los cristales.

_Yo soy lo que dejaste aquí_

_no soy lo que quisiste que fuera_

_pero soy tú y soy yo mismo_

_y soy todo lo que me queda_

_desde que volaste con alas negras_

Aquella canción no estaba en ninguno de sus discos. Grantaire la había escrito para su abuela, pero ya nunca la tocaba. La enterró un día con las cosas que le estorbaban, que se interponían en su camino y en el camino de R. No le pareció justo que él la desenterrara.

―Me dijiste que tú también habías perdido a alguien ―oyó que Enjolras le decía. Porque, no, aquello no había terminado todavía―. Yo acababa de perder a mi padre. No sé por qué te lo conté. Supongo que es lo que se hace cuando no sabes cómo sentirte y encuentras a alguien que sí lo sabe.

Grantaire cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Después estudió a la persona que tenía frente a él. Intentó imaginarlo con dieciséis años.

―No me acuerdo de ti ―tuvo que admitir.

―Ya sé que no.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio, casi sin parpadear, hasta que Enjolras bajó la vista brevemente hacia la mesa. La entrada seguía donde la había dejado.

_Joder._

_Joder, no…_

Tan reacio como si quemara, Grantaire la cogió. Ya sabía lo que iba a ver cuando le diera la vuelta, pero se la dio.

_Mierda._

―Te lo di yo…

Era su letra. La letra de un chico de veinte años que era, de hecho, un capullo y un gusano, intentando aprovecharse de un crío hecho polvo de dieciséis putos años.

Se acodó sobre la mesa y se pasó las manos por la cara. Y entonces se le ocurrió…, aunque tendría que haberlo pensado antes, pero pensar no era lo suyo, ¿verdad? Porque se le acababa de ocurrir… que podría ser mucho peor.

Pero no. No, no, no, qué va. Ni con todo el tequila de Jalisco mezclado con alcohol de quemar. Se quedó mirando a Enjolras, que le devolvía la mirada con tranquilidad. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, ¿verdad?

―No nos hemos acostado ―le aclaró tras un silencio innecesariamente largo.

Grantaire volvió a respirar. Después se bebió media copa de un trago.

―Espero que hayas disfrutado de esos cinco segundos de gloria ―lo acusó.

Enjolras no intentó negar lo evidente. Puede que sí tuviera sentido del humor, solo que muy negro y retorcido.

¿Y dónde estaban las rocas espaciales incandescentes cuando hacían falta? Aquel sería un buen momento para que las catástrofes por las que Nueva York era célebre se materializaran, aunque uno todavía mejor hubiera sido _antes_ de que Grantaire admitiera ser la clase de cabrón que no se acuerda de la gente con la que se acuesta. ¡Bon voyage, posibilidad entre un millón!

―Te contaré algo más ―dijo Enjolras.

―Preferiría que no…

―Es personal, pero quiero que lo entiendas.

Grantaire tiró la toalla y se rindió.

―Yo estaba muy enfadado ―le explicó Enjolras―. Estaba furioso con todo el mundo y no sabía qué hacer para sentirme mejor. No quería sentirme mejor, pero hablar contigo me ayudó. Así que di lo quieras sobre tu música o sobre la mía, pero deja de decir que no se puede hacer nada porque tú pudiste. Eso es lo que quería decirte.

Y lo dijo muy claro con aquella voz dorada. Y Grantaire lo escuchó sin parpadear y con la cara pálida porque, de todas las situaciones inimaginables, aquella era la última que se esperaba. Enjolras… no había entendido nada.

―¿Te he molestado? ―oyó que le preguntaba.

Grantaire negó y encendió otro cigarrillo para poder apartar la mirada. Ya había tenido bastante; quería irse a casa.

―¿Pues cuál es el problema? ―insistió Enjolras.

―¿Cuál crees tú que es?

Le dio una pista: allí seguía la entrada, con la cara trasera hacia arriba y su teléfono anotado con rotulador. Enjolras la miró sin mucho interés. Rubios… Tendría que ser más claro con él:

―Todo eso estaría muy bien ―le dijo Grantaire― si yo no hubiera hecho _eso_ después. No sé qué te diría, la verdad, pero ¿por qué te crees lo que te dice alguien que lo que quiere es echarte un polvo? Perdona mi lenguaje, pero es que estaba convencido de que el más tonto de los dos era yo.

Enjolras escuchó aquello sin inmutarse. No había sonreído, no. La sonrisa tan breve como un parpadeo que se intuyó en sus labios perfectos tuvo que ser fruto de su imaginación.

―¿Eso querías? ―le preguntó.

Grantaire le dedicó la mirada más resentida que le había dirigido a nadie en toda su vida. Estuvo por preguntarle si conocía a alguien que no quisiera, pero se mordió la lengua.

―Acabas de decir que no te acuerdas ―le aclaró Enjolras.

―Intuición ―dijo Grantaire en el tono más neutro que le salió.

―¿Y si no fue idea tuya darme tu número? Podría habértelo pedido yo.

Grantaire siguió mirándolo, pero esta vez completamente en blanco. Se sentía como en el interior de un coche que se hubiera salido de la autopista: dando vueltas de campana y pensando “una más y se acabó”.

―¿Lo hiciste?

―No.

―Me está empezando a parecer que eres un sádico peligroso ―le dijo, y no estaba bromeando―. Bueno, ¿me dices ya qué pasó?

Enjolras se acodó sobre la mesa y, para sobresalto de Grantaire, le cogió el cigarrillo de la mano y lo sujetó entre sus delicados dedos para llevárselo a los labios. Le dio una sola calada. Lenta, pensativa. A Grantaire se le secó la boca.

―Hablamos. Bastante. Y al final me preguntaste qué edad tenía ―le explicó Enjolras mientras apagaba el pitillo―: Tendría que haberte mentido.

 

xxx

 

Grantaire lo besó en cuanto se cerró el ascensor, o puede que antes. Era demasiado pronto, demasiado tarde, demasiado cruel recordarle que fue decente alguna vez.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esquivas esa bala y luego vuelves?,_ pensó sin dejar de besar aquella preciosa boca que se moría por morder. Se estremeció cuando los dedos de Enjolras se enterraron en su pelo, arañándole, y tuvo que resistirse para no parar el ascensor y caer de rodillas allí mismo como había soñado tantas veces.

Fue un beso sin aliento de medio minuto; treinta segundos de caída libre.

 

xxx

 

Seguía lloviendo cuando salieron a la calle, donde esperaba el taxi que habían pedido. Aquel era un sitio elegante, así que un portero con chaqueta verde los siguió con un paraguas.

―Yo llevaré eso, gracias ―le dijo Grantaire.

―Permítame que yo…

 _―Que te esfumes, tío_ ―susurró Grantaire entre dientes.

Caminó con Enjolras hasta el coche, que esperaba con los limpiaparabrisas en marcha. Grantaire no quería despedirse de él; se le encogía el estómago solo de pensarlo.

―¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto? ―le preguntó.

Enjolras ya no tenía tiempo de pasar por su hotel y había pedido que le recogieran el equipaje, pero Grantaire vivía a unas manzanas y no tardarían nada en ir a por su coche.

―Te has tomado una copa ―le recordó Enjolras.

Sí, ya, el Martini. Uno solo. Grantaire prefirió no decir nada.

―¿Sabe tu grupo que has quedado conmigo? ―le preguntó. Enjolras asintió―. ¿Y saben… todo lo de…? ―Hizo un gesto vago en la dirección general de París y que venía a representar nueve o diez años.

―Lo sabe Courfeyrac ―dijo Enjolras. Lo pensó un momento y añadió―: Así que… sí, lo saben todos ya. Menos Musichetta, supongo. Si ella lo supiera, ya me habría enterado.

En el sentido literal y en el figurado, supuso Grantaire. Le gustaría que su grupo fuera tan comprensivo, pero por lo que a él respectaba les podían dar a todos. Rozó la mano de Enjolras y él le devolvió la caricia con sus dedos delicados.

―Toma ―le dijo Grantaire forzando una sonrisa, y le puso en la mano la entrada―. Por si quieres llamarme alguna vez.

Él se la guardó y dijo:

―Creo que lo haré.

―Buen viaje.

―Adiós, Grantaire.

Lo vio subir al coche y se quedó allí mientras se alejaba. Al final sí que hubo una catástrofe, pensó mientras la lluvia caía sobre el paraguas. No debería estar sonriendo mientras la tierra temblaba.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y devolvió el paraguas.

―Aquí tienes. Y perdona por lo de antes.

―No pasa nada, R ―dijo el portero.

_Ah… vaya._

―Tu último disco es una pasada.

―Gracias, hombre.

―¿Nos podemos hacer una foto?

―Claro, claro.

―Como me vea mi jefe, me mata.

 _Y el mío…,_ pensó Grantaire mientras posaban.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía muchas ganas de publicar este capítulo porque es uno de mis preferidos y porque ya era hora, ¿no creéis? Espero que os haya gustado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulito rated M.
> 
> Y la canción que aparece es otra vez Hurt de Nine Inch Nails, que será recurrente en la historia.

Fiel a su palabra, Enjolras lo llamó.

Lo llamó desde Barcelona después del concierto, cuando en Nueva York eran las siete de la tarde. Y lo llamó desde Madrid al día siguiente. Y desde Lisboa. Y desde París cuando regresaron. Después estuvo tres días sin llamarlo, así que Grantaire hizo una locura inimaginable: lo llamó él. Hablaron durante horas, hasta que la voz soñolienta de Enjolras se apagó y la línea quedó silenciosa excepto por el suave sonido de su respiración. Grantaire sonrió tiernamente y susurró:

―Buenas noches, Apolo. ―Y después colgó.

Se quedó tumbado en el diván de su estudio, con su guitarra junto a él, mientras los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían tras los edificios. En París ya sería de madrugada. Dolía pensar que él estaba tan lejos, y no sabía cuándo volverían a verse o si ese era el plan en absoluto. Era una pregunta estúpida que solo se haría alguien tan inseguro como él. Porque, si pensaba en ello fríamente, si ponía en orden las piezas que tenía y miraba el puzle desde cierta distancia, la imagen que veía era muy clara. Y lo asustaba.

Había estado en una nube durante varios días, tanto que su grupo pensó que iba colocado, y no andaban muy lejos de la verdad. Grantaire no se había sentido tan bien… nunca.

Jamás.

Descubrirlo resultó un poco abrumador, pero no fue eso lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sino otra cosa. Fue la pieza del puzle que, por así decirlo, no se atrevía a encajar en su sitio. Sabía que no tenía derecho a preguntárselo a Enjolras, pero era necesario que por lo menos se lo preguntara a sí mismo: ¿Por qué _demonios_ había guardado su número durante tanto tiempo?

La respuesta le pareció absurda al principio, después brevemente emocionante, y por último aterradora. Le dio vértigo pensar que, tal vez, aquello fuera más importante para Enjolras que para él.

Y estaba mal. Estaba todo al revés.

Se le había metido en la cabeza, otra vez, aquella puta canción de Nine Inch Nails que Montparnasse se ponía a puntear cuando estaba distraído. Lo había estado haciendo aquella tarde durante el ensayo.

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know goes away_

_In the end_

Solía ser la canción favorita de Montparnasse en el instituto, y a Éponine también le gustaba mucho. La tocaron, seguramente fatal, en uno de sus primeros conciertos, cuando actuaban en bares de mierda por unas cuantas cervezas y cincuenta euros para los tres. 

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

Se levantó con un resoplido. Qué poco duraba la paz interior, joder. Más le valía ponerse a trabajar si quería hacer algo con su carrera, pero lo bueno de aquel estado de ánimo era que por lo menos servía para componer. No podía escribir nada decente cuando estaba deshojando margaritas; tenía una reputación que mantener.  

 

xxx

 

―Es interesante ―opinó Montparnasse cuando Grantaire les presentó lo que tenía algunos días después―. Aunque suena distinto.

―Sí, no es como lo que hemos hecho siempre ―comentó Babet.

―Perdona, ¿qué? ―dijo Montparnasse―. ¿Has estado tú aquí siempre? ¿No? Pues cállate.

Se llevaba bien con Sous y con Babet, pero por lo que a él respectaba el grupo lo formaban Grantaire y él. Los demás eran mercenarios a sueldo que se beneficiaban de la fama que ellos ya tenían, así que más les valía mostrar un poco de gratitud y cerrar el pico. Grantaire no era tan vehemente a la hora de dar su opinión, pero opinaba más o menos lo mismo, y tenía que admitir que la territorialidad de Montparnasse lo beneficiaba en muchos sentidos: nunca había tenido una bronca seria con ningún miembro del grupo, y si tocaba despachar a alguien, Montparnasse lo hacía encantado de la vida.

Babet y Sous se fueron a por unas birras. No se darían mucha prisa si sabían lo que les convenía.

―Bueno, ¿y ese cambio a qué viene? ―preguntó Montparnasse cuando se quedaron solos.

―No lo sé. ¿Evolución? ―sugirió Grantaire.

―¿Me lo preguntas a mí? ―dijo Montparnasse, encendiendo un cigarrillo y ofreciéndole otro a él.

―Se lo pregunto al universo ―respondió Grantaire, que se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá “reciclado” de diseño del estudio. La productora se había gastado un montón de pasta para crearles un ambiente cómodo y creativo pero, a veces, Grantaire echaba de menos el viejo almacén maloliente del bar de los padres de Éponine, que les servía de local de ensayo hasta que los echaron para esconder allí la mitad de la droga que se movía en el barrio. El sofá que tenían entonces sí que era reciclado, sacado de un contenedor y no del estudio de algún diseñador de interiores.

  ―Pues el universo dice que no sé yo ―opinó Montparnasse―. Dice que ponerse a innovar cuando ya has encontrado tu sonido es jugar con fuego. No lo digo yo; lo dicen los fans de Metallica que quemaron sus discos.

―¿Nos estás comparando con Metallica?

―No, joder, es un ejemplo de lo que no hay que hacer.

―Entonces no te gusta ―dijo Grantaire.

Montparnasse meditó sobre ello.

―No es eso. Está bien. Pero relaja un poco con la creatividad, ¿vale? Los cambios bruscos suelen ser una cagada.

Montparnasse era un filósofo de la calle. A veces lo dejaba pensando. Y a veces, no muchas veces, si los dos estaban de humor y eran razonables, volvían a llevarse tan bien como de críos, antes de que la pubertad trajera consigo las mezquindades de la vida y a cierta niña de ojos negros que a los trece aparentaba dieciséis y que los hizo darse cuenta de que ni se parecían tanto ni eran en realidad tan amigos.

Montparnasse le había dado un puñetazo a Enjolras. No convenía olvidarse de eso. Lo había llamado parásito a la cara y eso le dolió más todavía. Le jodió lo suficiente como para llamar a Grantaire tres meses después…

No… Después de diez años.

Allí había otra pieza. ¿Cómo no la había visto? Había que ser tonto del culo para no saber resolver un puzle tan sencillo.

 

xxx

 

―Se lo he contado a Bossuet ―le dijo a Enjolras cuando lo llamó aquella tarde. Estaba sentado en la terraza de su piso, bebiéndose una cerveza helada con los pies sobre la barandilla.

Al otro lado de la línea se había hecho el silencio. Grantaire casi podía ver el gesto pensativo de Enjolras, la caída de ojos que ya conocía y que había sido el principio del fin.

_―¿Y qué le has dicho?_

Buena pregunta, sí. Y un poco incómoda, también, pero Grantaire ya tenía las cartas bocarriba.

―Mira, yo no sé qué es lo que pasa entre nosotros ―admitió abiertamente―. No sé lo que pasó aquel día ni si tú querías que pasara. A lo mejor no deberías beber nunca ni siquiera un Martini ―rio con nerviosismo, y se mordió el labio después―. Y tampoco sé si quieres oír esto… pero me gustaría volver a verte.

Había pasado más de un mes y Grantaire lo echaba mucho de menos. Tenía que ser eso, ¿verdad? Aquella sensación de tener un agujero en el pecho, como de hambre en las costillas. No entendía cómo se podía echar de menos a alguien que no había estado nunca allí, pero es que en cierto modo llevaba allí dos años por lo menos.

 _―A mí también me gustaría_ ―oyó que Enjolras le decía.

Grantaire suspiró de alivio. Eran las palabras más bonitas que nadie le había dicho.

 

xxx

 

Lo recogió en el JFK dos semanas después.

Pensó en recibirlo en la salida de pasajeros, pero tampoco había que pasarse. Lo esperó en el aparcamiento como habían quedado, fumándose un cigarrillo junto a su coche. Se había traído el más normalito porque ya se imaginaba a Enjolras juzgándole.

Tiró el pitillo cuando lo vio a lo lejos, aquella soleada cabecita rubia expuesta a las miradas en lugar de ocultarse. No había nada como una gorra de los NY Yankees y unas gafas de sol para señalarte con una flecha roja, aunque nada hacía pensar que Enjolras hubiera intentado aquel truco ni ningún otro. Parecía aceptar las cosas como venían, y a juzgar por lo que había tardado en salir de la terminal después de haber aterrizado en hora, o le habían perdido el equipaje o lo habían parado por el camino ciento cincuenta personas. Traía una bolsa de viaje colgada del hombro. Solo estaría allí tres días y se iba a quedar en su piso. No tenía ninguna excusa para estar en Nueva York salvo la de verle a él, así que no tenía mucho sentido hacer el tonto reservando una habitación de hotel que probablemente nunca pisara y que solo serviría para hacer las cosas complicadas.

Grantaire procuró simplificarlas. Sonrió cuando él se acercó y se adelantó para darle un beso que tenía que ser natural y tierno pero que fue un poco más efusivo de lo inicialmente previsto, aunque, eso sí, lo fue por parte de ambos. Después subieron al coche, y Grantaire soportó con estoicismo la miradita que Enjolras le echó al salpicadero.

―No es eléctrico ―dijo Grantaire.

―¿Por qué piensas que yo…?

―Ni siquiera es diésel. Gasta gasolina como un condenado. Mira, fíjate. ―Pisó a fondo para demostrárselo.

 

xxx

 

Fueron a cenar por ahí, y después a tomar un café porque Enjolras parecía necesitarlo. El vuelo desde París había sido largo y, con la diferencia horaria, para él ya era de madrugada. Los dos sitios estaban cerca, así que fueron caminando.

―¿Ya no te preocupa que nos vean? ―le preguntó Enjolras mientras paseaban por Madison.

―Si no te preocupa a ti ―dijo Grantaire.

―¿A mí por qué iba a preocuparme?

“Si solo soy un parásito”, continuaba implícitamente la frase.

Grantaire lo decidió en ese momento: iba a matar a Montparnasse. Y después le compraría algo bonito porque, para ser justos, lo de Milán parecía un eslabón muy sólido de la cadena de acontecimientos. Aunque también era posible que las cosas se hubieran desarrollado por otro cauce e incluso más rápido si él no hubiera sido un cretino en Glastonbury hacía dos años, pero, en fin… Ahora estaban allí, teniendo algo así como una cita y paseando, así que no merecía la pena pensarlo demasiado.

Enjolras había estado en Nueva York cuatro veces contando aquella, todas durante muy poco tiempo, y todavía caminaba por la calle como un turista fascinado por los rascacielos. Estaba admirando la cúpula iluminada del edificio Chrysler cuando Grantaire lo cogió de la mano. Vio que Enjolras sonreía muy sutilmente, y sonrió él también mientras entrelazaban los dedos.

 

xxx

 

Eran más de la doce cuando fueron a su piso. Subieron en ascensor desde el aparcamiento en un silencio tenso. Ya en el coche, la conversación se había vuelto insustancial y cargada de vacíos que los dos se esforzaban por llenar, pero ahora, confinados en aquel reducido espacio y cada vez más cerca de encontrarse a solas, todo lo que hacían era evitar mirarse mientras los pisos se sucedían en la pantalla.

Grantaire quería volver a besarlo. No como esa tarde en el aeropuerto, sino como en aquel otro ascensor la primera vez. Se moría por morderle los labios y besarlo contra la pared, pero quería hacer aquello bien. Así que lo invitó a pasar y le enseñó la casa, o por lo menos una parte hasta el comedor, donde Enjolras se adentró para asomarse al ventanal de suelo a techo que se abría a la panorámica nocturna de la ciudad.

―Conque este es tu castillo en las nubes ―comentó.

―Al final aceptaste mi invitación ―sonrió Grantaire.

Él se giró para mirarlo desde la ventana.

―¿Sueles tener muchos invitados? ―le preguntó, fijándose en la mesa para veinte comensales que ocupaba casi toda la estancia.

―No, soy un ogro solitario ―respondió Grantaire mientras se acercaba.

Enjolras frunció un poco el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Parecía algo inquieto en la corta distancia, pero Grantaire también lo estaba. Resultaba más sencillo romper el hielo de un mazazo que derretirlo despacio, y sería infinitamente más fácil si estuviera borracho. Se sentía demasiado lúcido, pero también hechizado por sus ojos imposiblemente azules, por sus labios rosados y su hermoso cabello soleado. Se atrevió a acariciar uno de aquellos bucles dorados, un gesto inocente que él recibió con un pequeño sobresalto. Grantaire retiró la mano.

―¿Voy muy deprisa? ―le preguntó.

―¿Tú crees? ―dijo él.

Había cruzado el Atlántico para verle, por el amor de dios. Si estaba buscando señales, debería fijarse en esa. Grantaire sonrió burlándose de sí mismo. Lo alivió mucho que él también lo hiciera. Tenía una sonrisa muy dulce, y la mirada de sus ojos parecía a la vez turbada y decidida, pero se impuso lo segundo y fue él quien se adelantó para besarle.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. En cierto modo, lo hizo. Grantaire no había experimentado nunca nada parecido a aquella sensación de que todo era perfecto justo como era en ese momento. Los dedos de Enjolras acunaron su nuca y se perdieron en su pelo, y Grantaire le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Después, mientras se sucedían los besos, cedió a la tentación de morderle suavemente el labio inferior, un pequeño atrevimiento que los estremeció a los dos. Enjolras se acercó hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron casi entrelazados, y Grantaire se adelantó para llevarlo contra la pared de cristal, sobresaltándolo.

―Tranquilo ―sonrió mientras Enjolras se recobraba del pequeño susto y miraba abajo para verse al borde del vacío―. No te soltaré ―le prometió Grantaire, y lo levantó en vilo para sostenerlo entre su cuerpo y la sólida ventana, sujetándolo por los muslos mientras Enjolras lo rodeaba con las piernas y lo besaba.

Dios mío, le haría el amor allí mismo si pudiera, pero no resistiría mucho tiempo con él en brazos. Enjolras era casi tan alto como él aunque pesara menos, así que Grantaire lo dejó en el suelo y lo miró a los ojos, con su frente descansando en la de él, y cuando vio que asentía, lo cogió de la mano y lo condujo por la casa a oscuras hasta su dormitorio, que tenía una ventana igual que aquella y una cama demasiado grande para uno solo. Enjolras retrocedió hacia ella, invitándolo, y Grantaire lo siguió y volvió a levantarlo en brazos para caer en la cama con él.

Allí lo besó mientras sus caderas se buscaban, provocando un roce cada vez más adictivo, hasta que Enjolras se movió sin previo aviso e invirtió sus posiciones para sentarse en su regazo. Grantaire se quedó sin aliento al verlo allí, glorioso como era en su corona de rizos dorados. Aquel dios solar quería desnudarlo, ¿y quién era Grantaire para negárselo? Fue una liberación, la verdad, porque estaba tan excitado que los vaqueros lo estaban matando, pero se sintió muy expuesto cuando Enjolras se quedó mirándolo desde las alturas.

―¿Dónde está? ―preguntó muy serio.

―¿Qué…? ―musitó Grantaire.

―El ogro. Lo _feo._

Grantaire lo miró sobrecogido. Lo último que se esperaba era aquello.

―Me ofende que digas esas cosas ―dijo Enjolras.

―Pues no las diré ―respondió Grantaire, aunque no logró sostenerle la mirada.

―Sería un comienzo ―concedió él―. Pero no es lo único que quiero.

―Ya me he dado cuenta de que nunca estás contento ―se burló Grantaire. Le pareció más fácil que tomárselo en serio―. Me pregunto si serás igual en la cama. No sé si eso sería malo o bueno.

Enjolras sonrió. Era adorable cuando sonreía, aunque “adorable” se quedó muy corto cuando se quitó el jersey, despeinándose los rizos, y le dijo:

―¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

Joder, era precioso. Todo él, toda su hermosa piel de mármol. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto y delicadamente esculpido como por la mano de un antiguo maestro adorador de dioses paganos, y Grantaire lo miró hechizado mientras se desnudaba, como alcanzado por un rayo. Contuvo el aliento cuando Enjolras volvió a trepar a su regazo, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo. Solo mirarlo ya le parecía un pecado… pero se movió, casi temblando, para posar una mano en su muslo y ascender hasta su cintura muy despacio. Entonces irguió la espalda y lo rodeó con sus brazos sin dejar de mirarlo, con el rostro levantado hacia sus divinos ojos, y cuando Enjolras enterró los dedos en su pelo y le arañó suavemente, despertó aquel oscuro deseo que le daba fiebre. Grantaire sintió que se le iba la cabeza. Lo necesitaba tanto que tuvo que pedirle que se lo permitiera, y aunque su avidez casi suplicante sorprendiera un poco a Enjolras, pareció gustarle que se lo pidiera.

Le dijo que sí, y Grantaire lo guio para que se recostara en la cama. Quizá Enjolras esperara un beso en los labios y más besos bajando por su cuerpo que lo prepararan para aquello, pero Grantaire se saltó todo eso y lo tomó en su boca sediento. Enjolras jadeó, pero Grantaire estaba tan ido que no lo oyó ni notó lo tenso que estaba al principio. Después, lentamente, se relajó, y al cabo de un momento movió sus caderas con mucha suavidad mientras se aferraba al edredón. Dejó a Grantaire hacer lo que quisiera y no sujetó su cabello ni usó su boca como en sus febriles sueños. Grantaire se sintió extraño al principio, pero el descubrimiento, lejos de decepcionarlo, lo enterneció y lo ayudó a refrenarse. Enjolras lo estaba llamando con su hermosa voz dorada; estaba muy cerca y quería que parara. Y aunque Grantaire hubiera sido feliz de seguir, obedeció y besó sus muslos para ayudarlo a serenarse. Apenas se atrevía a tocarlo antes, pero qué cálida era aquella piel de mármol y qué bien respondía a su contacto. Grantaire acarició sus caderas, su abdomen, y ascendió por su pecho deteniéndose para pellizcarle un pezón con los dientes. Enjolras no se lo esperaba y gimió de forma entrecortada.

 _Dios, oh, dios, esa voz…_ Se fue directa a su entrepierna sin pasar por su cerebro e hizo que quisiera follarlo en ese mismo momento.

―Hazlo ―le susurró Enjolras contra los labios como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Sujetó a Grantaire por la nuca y lo atrajo para besarlo con fiereza. Grantaire se sentía desarmado, absolutamente subyugado por él, pero su Apolo no le quería a sus pies. Le estaba pidiendo con todo su cuerpo que lo follara y se lo hubiera pedido en voz alta si Grantaire lo hubiera dejado hacerlo.

Pero no; no con su preciosa boca ni con su voz. Grantaire lo besó otra vez, y mientras lo hacía presionó suavemente entre sus piernas para dejar que le sintiera. Enjolras le buscó con sus caderas, impaciente, exigente, pero Grantaire no se precipitó y lo preparó bien. Era hábil con los dedos (por algo se ganaba la vida con ellos), pero procuró no ir demasiado lejos. Lo dejó cuando creyó que estaba listo (aunque Enjolras lo creyera mucho antes), y se puso un condón que abrió con los dientes mientras Enjolras se incorporaba sobre los codos para ver cómo lo hacía. Tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas, y lo estaba mirando como cualquier hombre sueña que lo miren por lo menos una vez en la vida. Se aferró a sus antebrazos cuando Grantaire sujetó sus caderas, y casi gritó cuando lo penetró, no de dolor sino de puro deseo satisfecho, arqueándose de una forma que esculpió cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Grantaire no podía dejar de mirarlo. Jamás había estado tan confuso, tan conmocionado, tan equivocado ni tan excitado como en ese momento. Quería ser tierno y hacerlo despacio para prolongar el placer tanto como pudiera, pero su forma de moverse y de clavarle las uñas lo hizo entender que él lo quería más rápido y más duro.

Grantaire se lo dio; cualquier cosa que quisiera. Lo hizo hasta que lo tuvo gimiendo de formas que no se habría atrevido a soñar, y después, casi sin aliento, le pidió que se pusiera de rodillas y unió sus cuerpos espalda contra pecho. Enjolras se dejó llevar, exponiendo todo su cuerpo cuando Grantaire guio sus brazos para que se sujetara a la parte posterior de su cuello. Su respiración entrecortada le agitaba el pecho, pero ya no gemía. Había cruzado la línea en la que se pierde el raciocinio y no estaba del todo allí ni era dueño de sí mismo. Había cerrado los ojos, pero Grantaire tenía la visión más arrebatadora de él, de los dos, reflejados en el cristal que se asomaba a la ciudad. Ojalá hubiera podido tenerlo así un poco más, pero cuando empezó a tocarlo Enjolras no resistió más; lo llamó por su nombre desgarrándose la voz y se corrió de tal forma que casi perdió el sentido.

Cayó hacia delante sobre sus manos y rodillas y soportó dos o tres embestidas más mientras Grantaire tenía el puto mejor orgasmo de toda su vida. Joder, no podía ni respirar sin sentir escalofríos, y pasó casi un minuto hasta que la niebla roja del deseo dio paso a ese estado de vacío casi completo, casi perfecto.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Enjolras estaba muy quieto. Apenas respiraba y tenía la cabeza inclinada. Grantaire le acarició la cintura y le preguntó si estaba bien, pero él solo acertó a responder con un mudo asentimiento. Tembló cuando Grantaire se retiró, y se echó en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Grantaire se recostó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla para que lo mirara.

―¿Seguro que estás bien? ―volvió a preguntarle.

―Muy bien ―respondió él.

Solo abrió los ojos un instante. Los tenía muy brillantes, y lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez. Pero debió notar lo inquieto que estaba Grantaire, porque sonrió para tranquilizarlo antes cerrar los ojos con un suspiro. Grantaire no sabía qué pensaba, pero no podía ser tan malo porque se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. Estaba exhausto después de un día tan largo, y Grantaire se relajó al ver su tranquila expresión. Parecía un ángel, pero uno de los de la Biblia: los del fuego y la furia divina. Sería muy dulce cuando sonreía, pero también sabía lo que quería. Grantaire tenía sus uñas marcadas en los brazos…

 _Espero que lo sepas,_ pensó mientras acariciaba un solitario bucle de su cabello, claro y brillante como un rayo de sol. En la cara interna de la muñeca, bajo la marca de las uñas de Enjolras, estaba el primer tatuaje de los muchos que se hizo después: un espantapájaros, que era como Éponine solía llamarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

―Hay una cosa que no entiendo ―comentó Enjolras.

Fue apenas un murmullo, pero el eco de las paredes amplificó su voz. Llevaba diez minutos en silencio y Grantaire creía que se había dormido. Él mismo estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando respondió con un lánguido:

―¿Hum?

―Si no sabías lo de ABC, ¿por qué “te gustó” aquella foto?

Grantaire continuó con los ojos cerrados, pero su paz interior se fue ordenadamente hacia la salida más cercana.

―¿Era una foto muy buena? ―probó por si colaba.

No obtuvo respuesta, y ya iba conociendo los silencios de Enjolras. Abrió un ojo con cautela, sin levantar la cabeza del borde de la bañera, y lo vio mirándolo con severidad a través de las nubes de vapor de agua. Habrían firmado el armisticio, pero aquello no iba a ser una paz duradera; ninguno se había rendido por muy en serio que se hubieran tomado la máxima de hacer el amor y no la guerra.

―Está bien, te lo diré ―cedió Grantaire.

Enjolras arqueó una ceja, esperando. Una de sus piernas descansaba sobre el borde de la bañera. Grantaire lo cogió del tobillo y añadió:

―Dentro de un año tomando un café.

―¡No, no, que tengo cosquillas! ―exclamó Enjolras.

―Uy, no deberías habérmelo dicho.

―Déjame, en serio, lo digo en seri… oh…

Se quedó muy quieto cuando Grantaire le hundió los dedos en el talón, y se relajó progresivamente conforme los deslizaba hacia su tendón de Aquiles. Ah, el punto débil de los héroes. Grantaire sonrió mientras lo veía sumergirse en el agua hasta la nariz, aunque lo hizo, eso sí, sin dejar de mirarlo ceñudo y resentido.

―Ya te vengarás de mi ―le prometió.

Enjolras acabó cediendo y lo dejó hacer. El vapor de agua había empañado la ventana, y la ciudad se adivinaba a través de un velo translúcido que apagaba los colores de un paisaje ya apagado. Era uno de esos días de cielo blanco en los que el mundo adquiere un color ceniciento y el tiempo parece detenerse, sin mañana ni mediodía ni tarde ni atardecer. Eran más de las tres y ni siquiera habían almorzado. Tampoco habían salido del piso desde que llegaron. Pero era un piso bastante grande así que, en cierto modo, habían estado haciendo turismo. Grantaire estaba casi seguro de que nunca había usado aquel cuarto de baño. A Enjolras le pareció “ostentoso y ridículo” tener una bañera frente a una ventana como aquella, pero después de un ratito en el agua se quedó sin argumentos. Era adorable cuando estaba tan relajado.

―Fue un accidente ―confesó Grantaire ahora que lo había amansado.

―¿Qué?

―Lo de la foto. Fue sin querer.

Enjolras no lo comprendió inmediatamente, pero después se echó a reír. No era un castigo tan terrible, ¿verdad? El sonido de su risa le hacía cosquillas a él.

―Estabas curioseando ―lo acusó.

Grantaire había bajado la vista, pero sabía que Enjolras lo estaba mirando. Aquellos ojos penetrantes lo hacían sentir más denudo de lo que estaba.

―Gracias por decírmelo ―lo oyó añadir. Ojalá no lo hubiera dicho como si significara algo.

―Gracias por no reírte demasiado ―dijo Grantaire.

Ojalá no significara nada, estaba pensando. Y ojalá pudiera dejar de pensarlo: que Enjolras quiso hablar con él aquel día en Glastonbury, después de tantos años, y que él escogió ese momento para burlarse y ridiculizarlo. ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando lo oyó decir aquella estupidez desde el escenario? Grantaire no se atrevía a preguntárselo, pero estaba convencido de que le había dolido mucho más de lo que demostró cuando apareció hecho una furia para recriminárselo.

―Soy un idiota, ¿sabes? ―murmuró.

Enjolras esbozó una sonrisa muy leve y dijo:

―Lo sé.

―¿Pues qué haces conmigo en la bañera? ―sonrió Grantaire, aunque su sonrisa no fue tan convincente como la de él.

Enjolras volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos. Le puso en el pecho el otro pie.

―Se está bien.

 

xxx

 

Pero en la cama se estaba aún mejor, sobre todo después de un baño caliente. Se quedaron dormidos allí, envueltos en la misma esponjosa toalla, y despertaron entre caricias distraídas y lánguidos besos. Era como un sueño; tenía que serlo. Pero en sus sueños Enjolras nunca era tan tierno. Era implacable y cruel, no dulce y cruel como ahora. Grantaire había intentado abrazarlo cuando él se sentó en su regazo, pero Enjolras lo empujó para que se quedara tumbado y Grantaire tuvo que obedecer, indefenso ante la mirada de aquel ángel sin alas que se alzaba sobre él. Le gustaba que Grantaire lo follara en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero incluso cuando estaba de rodillas era él quien lo tenía a su merced, y se lo demostró aquella vez moviéndose enloquecedoramente despacio, causándole una lenta agonía que lo estaba matando. Iba a acabar con él… ¿Pero cuándo?

―Todavía no ―le dijo Enjolras mientras acariciaba su tenso abdomen. No necesitaba leer sus pensamientos cuando su cuerpo hablaba tan claro―. Me gustas justo así. Déjame verte.

Grantaire había girado su rostro, pero él no asió su cabello en su puño para que lo mirara como en aquellos delirios que lo enloquecían por las noches no hacía tanto tiempo. En vez de eso, le acarició los antebrazos con sus delicados dedos mientras Grantaire jadeaba aferrado a sus muslos.

―No tenías tantos tatuajes. Solo algunos ―recordó―. Me gustaban. Me gustabas mucho, pero tú… ―Su voz dorada también temblaba; también su aliento se entrecortaba mientras se movía para llevarlo dentro de él―. Me tocaste el pelo y me llamaste rayo de sol. Y me dijiste que me fuera a casa. Me gustabas muchísimo, solo para que lo sepas.

―Enjolras…

A él le gustó oír su nombre arrancado de sus labios. _Enjolras. Apolo._ Su rayo de sol se había convertido en una estrella, en un dios, y hasta los dioses más benévolos desean ser adorados.

 

xxx

 

Cuando Grantaire despertó, casi había anochecido. La habitación se había quedado a oscuras y estaba solo en la cama, desnudo sobre las frías sábanas. Se incorporó lentamente, con la mirada perdida y la mente en blanco. La puerta del dormitorio estaba entreabierta, pero fuera no se oía nada. Se vistió y salió a buscarlo.

Enjolras estaba en su estudio, sentado delante del piano, hojeando notas viejas que Grantaire había descartado. Estaba descalzo, despeinado, pero sus rizos ya secos habían recobrado su forma y su color dorado. Alzó la vista cuando vio a Grantaire en la puerta, inmóvil, mirándolo, y la sensación de déjà vu fue tan intensa que Grantaire se sintió mareado. Duró menos de un segundo, pero hizo que los ojos le ardieran mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado. No se atrevió a tocarlo. Enjolras le parecía etéreo, irreal. Su belleza casi sobrenatural le robaba el aliento, pero era como él, de carne y hueso.

―Yo no soy la persona que tú crees ―tuvo que decirle Grantaire. Enjolras tenía que saberlo―. No sé qué creíste o qué te hice creer, pero…

―Yo sí lo sé.

―Te decepcionaré ―le advirtió Grantaire―. Te haré daño, Enjolras. No me lo permitas, no me des ese poder, porque…

Él cortó el tembloroso hilo de sus palabras al abrazarlo. Grantaire se dejó atraer y se ocultó en su cuello con los ojos cerrados.

―Fuiste sincero ―le susurró Enjolras al oído―. Aún lo eres, y yo he sido injusto contigo. Perdóname, si puedes. Si es así cómo te sientes, tienes derecho a decirlo. Siento que creas que nadie te escucha. Yo tampoco lo hice al principio. Es terrible no creer en nada… y sentirse tan vacío…

Grantaire tuvo que apretar los dientes para reprimir un sollozo. Si él lo notó, o si sintió el calor de las lágrimas que finalmente derramó, fue indulgente y no dijo nada. Pero tenía que saberlo, ¿verdad? Que lo estaba haciendo pedazos. Grantaire había soportado los golpes; había encajado su desprecio. Eso se lo merecía, pero aquello…

Todo el mundo tiene su máscara, su muralla, un lugar en su interior donde guarda bajo llave lo más feo. Nadie quiere asomarse a ese pavoroso espejo que nos devuelve nuestra verdadera imagen. Pero Enjolras había penetrado hasta allí con una sola mirada, lo había visto tal y como era… y lo perdonaba. Grantaire quería arrojarse a sus pies y decirle que lo amaba.

_No te vayas. Por favor, quédate. Quédate hasta mañana…_

No entendía sus propios pensamientos. Parecían los de otra persona, pero le daban tanto miedo que estrechó a Enjolras entre sus brazos y enterró el rostro en su cabello. Olía muy bien… y era tan suave como seda entre los dedos. Grantaire lo acarició tratando de recordar su tacto. Rayo de sol, lo había llamado. ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?

 

xxx

 

Enjolras se marchó aquella noche. Lo dejó todo desordenado: su alma, su piso… La casa estaba vacía ahora que se había ido. Grantaire se sentía exactamente igual.

Sobre el piano encontró las notas que él había estado hojeando. Eran ideas desordenadas, unas buenas, otras malas, casi todas tachadas, aunque ninguna con tanta furia como aquellas palabras:

_A ver cómo brillas…_

Se sirvió una copa y le dio vueltas a la idea. Pasó la noche en vela, componiendo una canción mientras él cruzaba el océano. Horas antes, Grantaire lo había llevado al aeropuerto. Lo acompañó hasta la terminal y allí se despidieron con un largo beso. Alguien les sacó una foto. Ya estaba hecho.

 

xxx

 

―Bueno, ¿ya estás contento? ―le dijo Montparnasse al día siguiente.

No habían tenido que esperar mucho. La foto se había hecho viral en cuestión de minutos y el teléfono de Bossuet echaba humo. Pero no había sido un accidente ni tampoco una decisión impulsiva; los dos sabían que si intentaban ocultarlo solo lo empeorarían. Lo que habían hecho era lo más sensato que se podía hacer: confesar y salir con las manos en alto. Después ya verían como manejaban el asunto. De momento, tocaba lidiar con Montparnasse, que se lo había tomado tan mal como cabía esperar.

Estaban los dos solos en el estudio del grupo, pero los demás no tardarían en llegar. Grantaire esperaba haber zanjado el tema para entonces, así que más valía hablar clarito:

―Di lo que tengas que decir si así te quedas tranquilo, pero vete haciendo a la idea de que no me interesa.

―Eso ya se ve ―replicó Montparnasse, tirando en la mesa su móvil con la foto en la pantalla―. Como hablar con una puta pared. Ya habíamos hablado de esto, joder.

―Lo hablaste tú solo ―le recordó Grantaire―. Hiciste algo más que hablar, si no recuerdo mal. Bossuet lo entiende, pero contigo no se puede razonar. Eres como esos perros de presa que no sueltan lo que muerden ni aunque los maten.

―Mira quién fue a hablar ―le espetó Montparnasse―. Dos años detrás de un tío que te lleva usando desde el principio. Será por sitios donde meterla… De verdad, R, me das pena.

―Gracias, hombre ―sonrió Grantaire, bebiendo un trago de cerveza―. ¿Por qué no me lo escribes en una tarjeta?

Montparnasse hizo un aspaviento de exasperación.

―Nada, que no te entra en la cabeza.

―¿Qué? ¿Que tiene que ser por interés?

―Y si no, ¿por qué?

Grantaire esbozó una sonrisa. Lenta, torcida. Sus ojos no sonreían.

―No lo sé ―dijo―. A lo mejor resulta que le gusto. Ya sé que parece una gilipollez…

Montparnasse chasqueó la lengua y encendió un cigarrillo. Estuvo un rato callado, pero Grantaire sabía que no se había dado por vencido. Le estaba dando vueltas a algo.

―Es que _es_ una gilipollez ―dijo finalmente sin mirar a Grantaire. El tono de su voz era de rabia contenida―. No pretendo herir tus frágiles sentimientos, eres adorable y todo eso, pero ya no recuerdas las cosas que hicimos tú y yo por mucho menos. No, no me mires así ―añadió cuando Grantaire puso mala cara―. Si no te gusta hablar de eso, imagínate a mí. Pero las cosas son así, y si no te acuerdas es porque ya no eres la puta sino el que paga la cuenta. A eso hemos llegado, y parecía la hostia desde abajo pero qué va. Nadie te dice que aquí ya no hay amigos que valgan, que solo hay buitres detrás de tu pasta y de tu fama. A tu rubito se la sudas tanto como a ti la gente que nos hizo favores, pero por lo menos ellos sí sabían por qué te bajabas los pantalones. Y no hablo solo de él: Babet y Sous tienen la vida resuelta, y Bossuet tampoco es amigo nuestro; trabaja para nosotros… o nosotros para él, no lo tengo claro del todo. Pero lo que sí sé… ―soltó el humo de forma brusca y siguió diciendo―: Lo que sé es que estamos solos en esto. Estamos tú y yo, R, y se acabó.

Grantaire no lo estaba mirando. Pero lo escuchó. Se estaba preguntando si lo habría escuchado últimamente con suficiente atención. Hacía mucho tiempo que Montparnasse tenía algo roto dentro, igual que él. A veces sonaba desafinado y otras casi daba el pego, pero hoy estaba chirriando a base de bien. ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque le jodía estar equivocado? ¿Porque no le había pasado a él? Si tan solo se sentía, que no la hubiera cagado con Éponine. Nunca supo lo que tenía y ahora no quería que lo tuviera Grantaire. Aquello no era justo. Si de verdad fuera amigo suyo, se alegraría por él.

―Me voy a París en cuanto pueda ―le dijo Grantaire―. Deberías venirte conmigo.

―¿Y eso por qué?

―Porque sienta bien disculparse ―dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Babet y Sous acababan de llegar y no quería que los oyeran hablar―. Y porque, a lo mejor, ella te perdona.

Montparnasse ni siquiera lo miró. La mano le temblaba cuando se llevó el pitillo a los labios para darle una última calada. 

―Que te jodan.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, el dilema: este capítulo era muy corto y un poco aburrido, así que al final he decidido unirlo con el siguiente. Ahora es un poco largo pero espero que más interesante.

 

Grantaire hizo planes para ir a París, pero tuvo que cancelarlos hasta en tres ocasiones. Era habitual que la agenda del grupo cambiara constantemente, pero empezaba a ser irritante que cada posibilidad de reunirse con Enjolras se frustrara siempre. Enjolras, por su parte, tampoco encontró el momento de volar a Nueva York para verle, y lo dieron por imposible cuando Minette inició su gira de dos meses en noviembre. 

Era duro comenzar una relación a medio mundo de distancia pero, aunque Enjolras no estuviera allí físicamente, Grantaire lo sentía cerca. Su voz dorada era la luz en sus noches solitarias, el último destello del sol antes de que la oscuridad llegara, pero no podía encerrarla en un frasco como una luciérnaga para conservarla. La voz de Enjolras era la de muchas personas, la de quienes no tenían una y la de cuantos compartían su pasión y sus ideas. Sabía cantar, pero también hablaba, y las cosas que decía no eran del agrado de algunos. En París hubo problemas y allí estuvieron ellos, y aunque fueron protestas pacíficas y todo el mundo salió ileso, fue su carrera la que pagó el precio quedándose aquel año sin nominaciones y sin premios. Y la prensa no hablaba de eso.

De lo que se hablaba era del beso en el aeropuerto, que como cabía esperar causó bastante revuelo. Es un hecho: lo único más excitante que una pelea de famosos es un lío entre ellos, y si se mezclan ambas cosas el resultado es parecido al de la bomba de Hiroshima. Grantaire, que ya había protagonizado más de un escándalo y estaba acostumbrado al acoso constante de la prensa, manejaba el asunto con sentido del humor y salía medio airoso, pero a Enjolras todo aquello lo abrumaba. Lo indignaba, además, ser objeto de tanta atención por su vida privada mientras las causas que su grupo intentaba defender eran ignoradas, y cuando los periodistas se ponían muy pesados le costaba controlar su mal genio. Mal asunto, porque una salida de tono de esa clase podía salirle cara.

―Si el infierno existe, estará lleno de esos cuervos ―le decía Grantaire por teléfono―. Pero procura recordar que sois los chicos buenos, los de las canciones sobre fraternidad y todo eso. Tendrás que confraternizar con el prójimo periodista del cotilleo. Yo, en cambio, puedo sacudirles si quiero.

 _―Ya. ¿Cuánto te costó eso?_ ―le preguntó Enjolras, que conocía aquel escándalo ya viejo―. _¿Y qué te preguntó, por cierto?_

―No lo sé y… no me acuerdo.

Estaba bastante borracho; de eso sí se acordaba. Fueron años intensos, los primeros, como la caída en picado de una montaña rusa después del lento y agónico ascenso. Ahora todo venía rodado y el camino parecía engañosamente llano aunque estuviera lleno de curvas vertiginosas y de giros inesperados. A veces te quedabas colgando cabeza abajo y te dabas cuenta de lo lejos que estabas del suelo. Y te preguntabas: “¿Y si me la pego?”.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Había que hacer el viaje completo.

 

xxx

 

Antes de comenzar la gira, Grantaire tuvo su oportunidad en Late Night. Fue poco después de que la foto del aeropuerto se hiciera viral, así que no resultó muy sorprendente que el tema saliera, aunque por lo menos tuvieron la deferencia de preguntarle por los planes del grupo antes de soltarle la bomba.

―Bueno, R, todo eso está muy bien ―le dijo el presentador mientras la famosa foto aparecía en pantalla―. Pero lo que todos nos preguntamos es ¿qué está pasando aquí? En serio, ¿qué pasa aquí? ―dijo alzando la voz mientras el público llenaba el plató de “uuuhs” y silbidos.

Grantaire sonrió con el aire mordaz de R y dijo:

―Se parece mucho a mí, ¿no? El tío feo que está besando a esa preciosidad.

Los “uuuhs” se convirtieron en “ooohs” de decepción. Grantaire guiñó un ojo y lo dejó ahí.

―¿No eres tú? ―dijo el presentador.

―¿Yo? Ya me gustaría.

―¿Y esa _preciosidad,_ como tú dices, no es el vocalista de Les Amis?

―¿De Les qué?

―Bueno, tenemos unas imágenes suyas. Creo que son de Milán. ¿Podemos verlas? ―le preguntó a realización.

―Me parece que ya me va sonando ―se rindió Grantaire para que no las pusieran.

―¿Seguro? Porque me dicen que también hay algo de un festival y algunos tweets…

―¿Habéis rebañado el fondo del cubo de basura, eh? ―rio Grantaire, que no esperaba menos―. Hice algunos comentarios desafortunados, es verdad ―admitió abiertamente―. Y lo de Milán, bueno, fue una cagada total. ¿Se puede decir cagada en tu programa, Tom?

Se podía, pero no fue una idea genial que digamos.

Las sesiones de ensayo se volvieron tensas después de aquello, y Montparnasse faltó a más de una sin dar ninguna explicación. A Grantaire se la sudaba bastante, pero sabía por qué se comportaba así y le jodía que fuera tan mezquino. Se negó a entrar en su juego, pero habló de ello con Bossuet, quien, aunque le dio la razón en parte, también le pidió que procurara ser razonable.

―¿Y te parece que su actitud lo es? ―replicó Grantaire mientras almorzaban juntos en su piso. Bossuet había comprado sushi en un restaurante carísimo y Grantaire lo estaba engullendo sin saborear ni un bocado―. Mira, puedes decir lo que quieras sobre la guerra que empecé, pero en todo caso era mi guerra y no la suya, así que no entiendo por qué le molesta tanto que salga con él.

―Oye, John Rambo, que yo estoy de tu parte ―le dijo Bossuet―. Hablaré con él si la cosa no mejora, pero si quieres arreglarlo tienes que intentar entender por qué se comporta así. No es por Enjolras, sino _por ti._

―¿¿Por mí??

―Lo hiciste a espaldas de todo el mundo, a escondidas, y luego vas y lo haces público sin avisarnos de la que se nos viene encima ―dijo Bossuet―. Y, sí, lo de la NBC fue en parte culpa mía: dejé a Parnasse fuera de la entrevista porque sabía que os hablarían de Enjolras y no me fiaba de su reacción, pero tú también podrías haberte mordido la lengua.

―Ah, que hablé más de la cuenta ―se exasperó Grantaire―. ¿Sobre qué, si se puede saber?

―Dijiste que lo que hizo en Milán fue “una cagada” ―le recordó Bossuet.

―¿Y no lo fue?

―Claro que sí.

―¿¿Pues entonces qué quieres de mí??

―Es que no eras tú quien tenía que decirlo ―trató de explicarle Bossuet.

―Como que lo va a decir él ―gruñó Grantaire.

―Mira, eso da lo mismo. El caso es que arremetiste contra él delante de toda la puñetera Costa Este cuando no podía defenderse. Ellos son tu grupo, ¿comprendes? Tienes que ser leal de cara al público. Los trapos sucios no se airean por ahí.

Era una forma de verlo, sí, pero Grantaire no había pensado en eso. Aquello lo dijo sin pensar porque no había nada que pensarse, porque fue una cagada se mirase por donde se mirase. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que a Montparnasse pudiera molestarle. No se lo había reprochado y, ahora que lo pensaba, eso era raro.

―¿A ti te ha dicho algo? ―quiso saber.

―¿A mí? Sí, claro. Vino a llorar en mi hombro y yo lo consolé. No digas chorradas, anda. ―Bossuet se metió en la boca un filete de atún y lo saboreó con placer. Joly estaba rotundamente en contra del pescado crudo, así que tenía que comerlo a escondidas―. Mira, Parnasse es como es. Todos tenéis lo vuestro, pero qué se le va a hacer. Lo importante es que formáis un buen equipo, así que intenta ser parte de él.

 _Un buen equipo, ¿eh?,_ pensó Grantaire mientras recogían la mesa. Pero no siempre lo fueron. Fueron tres amigos una vez… como Les Amis, un nombre que le pareció jodidamente estúpido al principio y que de repente tenía mucho sentido. Era un recordatorio constante de lo que eran: amigos que habían triunfado juntos y que seguirían juntos pasara lo que pasara. Eso le había dicho Enjolras con toda tranquilidad cuando le habló de las dudas de Courfeyrac. Pero, si él se planteara dejar el grupo, ¿lo aceptaría Montparnasse? ¿Y por qué coño se preguntaba eso? Estaban en el mejor momento de su carrera, eran grandes, y si aguantaban unos años más llegarían a estar entre los gigantes.

Les Amis, mientras tanto, estaban con los pequeños, con la gente corriente con problemas de verdad. El suyo sí que era un sueño grande; tanto que no podía hacerse realidad.

 _Pero tal vez tú sí puedas_ , se dijo cuando terminó la canción que había empezado a componer la noche que Enjolras se fue. Era una rendición, en cierta manera. ¿Por qué demonios iniciaría una guerra que no quería ganar? Tenía mucho que perder. A sí mismo, para empezar.

 

xxx

 

Ocurrió en Los Ángeles a principios de noviembre, durante el primer concierto de la gira que emitieron en directo para el mundo entero. Allí cayó por primera vez, aunque entonces solo pareció un pequeño tropiezo.

Grantaire se había metido en el cuerpo un buen cóctel de alcohol y polvos mágicos para que la magia fluyera, y estaba frente a la puerta del escenario mientras el público rugía fuera. Montparnasse estaba junto a él, silencioso y huraño, probando su bajo. Grantaire le dio un codazo y le pasó el cigarrillo que se estaba fumando, y así fue como hicieron las paces justo antes de subir al escenario.

Abrieron con _Morfina_ como hacían habitualmente, y a medio concierto tocaron _aquella canción._ La metieron en medio porque era lo que se hacía: abrir con los clásicos potentes, cerrar con los favoritos y soltar los temas nuevos a la hora u hora y media para tener margen para recuperar el ritmo.

―Esto es un adelanto del nuevo disco. Sois los primeros en oírlo ―explicó Grantaire―. Se llama _Amanecer._

Comenzaba con un solo de guitarra breve y lento e iba _in crescendo_ desde ahí, sin letra, aunque Grantaire no se apartó del micro, dejando así que la incertidumbre creciera conforme lo hacía la intensidad de la música: tres minutos de ascenso vertiginoso con lo mejor que sabían hacer, que no era poco. El silencio comenzó a extenderse desde las primeras filas y fluyó hacia atrás como una inundación. Cuando los videos de los que estaban grabando aparecieran en internet, se oiría murmurar a la gente cosas como “jo-der”. Iban por cuatro minutos y estaban arriba del todo cuando Grantaire, de forma inesperada, se acercó al micro y cantó (y se arrancó de la garganta) la única estrofa de la canción:

_Arderé, arderé_

_Y seré cenizas a tus pies_

_Mientras tú, hermoso mármol_

_Rayo de sol, amanecer_

_Lo prendes todo en llamas_

_Y me arrancas de dentro la fe_

_Pregúntame ahora si creo_

_Pregúntame en qué creo_

_Y te lo diré_

Acabó tan bruscamente que el público se quedó mudo. Después, de golpe, el estadio entero estalló en una ovación, y Grantaire sonrió sin aliento frente al micro y pronunció un sencillo “gracias” antes de seguir. Las luces del escenario brillaron para bañar al público, aquel océano de aplausos que sonaba como la lluvia al caer. Había una multitud frente a él, pero hacía un momento estaba solo. Había tocado aquella canción para una sola persona aunque estuviera frente a sesenta mil…

…personas…

…mirándole a él… _escuchándole_ a él… junto con todas las que seguían el concierto por internet…

La vista se le nubló. La luz lo cegó y borró de sus retinas aquella pavorosa visión. No podía respirar, la guitarra lo estaba asfixiando. Se enredó con la correa cuando se deshizo de ella y la tiró al suelo con un chirrido estridente, derribando el micro también, y apartó a Montparnasse de su camino para meterse a toda prisa en el backstage.

―¡R, qué pasa! ―le preguntó alguien del equipo técnico.

―Eh, compañero, ¿estás bien?

Grantaire no pudo responder. Estaba mareado y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, donde lo rodeó el equipo al completo.

―¡Apartaos, coño, no lo agobiéis! ―Era la voz de Montparnasse, que echó a todo el mundo a empujones y se arrodilló delante de él―. ¿Te ha dado el bajón o qué? ―le dijo a Grantaire―. ¿Te has metido algo raro? A ver, mírame.

Él negó sin levantar la cabeza. Qué cagada. Qué puta chorrada acababa de hacer.

―Tú tranquilo, que ya pasa ―le dijo Montparnasse―. Y si no, pues que les den. Aunque no quería cerrar con tu mariconada de canción. Me siento sucio, joder.

Grantaire intentó sonreír. No lo logró del todo, pero ya era algo.

―Vamos a seguir ―prometió.

Salió diez minutos después con una guitarra nueva y la firme promesa de que nunca haría aquello otra vez. Jamás en su vida había pisado un escenario siendo solo Grantaire.

 

xxx

 

Tenía un mensaje de Enjolras, pero no lo vio hasta que llegó al hotel. Decía: “Llámame”. Grantaire obedeció.

  _―¿Estás bien?_ ―le preguntó él.

Grantaire se derrumbó en la cama, agotado pero sonriendo.

―Lo has visto… ―Se lo había estado preguntando toda la noche, pero no contaba con ello. Con nueve horas de diferencia, en París estaría amaneciendo cuando tocaron aquella canción. Qué ironía, ¿no? Y qué tontería, también.

 _―¿Qué te ha pasado?_ ―le preguntó Enjolras, preocupado.

―Un mal viaje ―mintió Grantaire. Aunque, bien pensado…―. A veces se me va la mano, pero ya estoy bien.

_―¿Seguro?_

―Mhum.

Cerró los ojos y sintió que se hundía, pero se aferró a la luz para poder hablar con él.

 _―¿En qué crees, Grantaire?_ ―flotó su voz como un destello entre la niebla.

A Grantaire se le escapó una risa tan leve como un suspiro.

―Pues en ti, rayo de sol ―dijo medio dormido.

No supo si él le respondió. Cuando cerró los ojos, la oscuridad se espesó.

 

xxx

 

Les Amis no asistieron a la gala de los MTV en Viena. No estaban nominados ni invitados, así que tampoco se vieron en aquella ocasión. Minette, por su parte, se llevó el premio al Mejor Disco Alternativo del año, un reconocimiento de los grandes que le arrebataron a grupos mucho más consolidados, así que la satisfacción era doble o debería haberlo sido. Lo cierto fue que el entusiasmo que demostró Grantaire al recibirlo fue tan falso como los aplausos, y esa noche estuvo más convencido que nunca de que aquella industria no era más que un Olimpo de cartón brillante, una fábrica de marionetas con aspecto de dioses.

¿Excesos? ¿Problemas legales? ¿Escándalos de toda clase? No es que se los pasaran por alto; es que ser unos capullos formaba parte del espectáculo. Les Amis, en cambio, se habían salido del guion establecido y les habían sacado la amarilla, por así decirlo. Aquello era un aviso, pero una más como esa y estarían fuera del partido.

Las jóvenes promesas, los chicos comprometidos… Hacía un año estaban en boca de todos, ¿y a quién le importaba dónde estuvieran ahora? A sus fans, desde luego, que habían cerrado filas en torno a ellos, pero a muy pocos de los que se sentaban en aquel teatro.

Y también estaba la prensa, claro. A esos no se les escapaba nada, y allí estaban cuando los artistas salieron entre el estallido de los flashes y las preguntas de los reporteros. Habían perdido una gran ocasión de conseguir fotografías de los dos juntos en un evento público, pero a falta de imágenes se lanzaron a la caza de alguna declaración. Acribillaron a Grantaire a preguntas, y Montparnasse tampoco se libró. El incidente de Milán volvía a ser actualidad aunque hubiera pasado un año ya, pero Montparnasse ignoró las preguntas que le hicieron. Grantaire, en cambio, no tuvo reparos en entrar al trapo, y a las preguntas personales e indiscretas respondió con aquel descaro que hacía que la prensa se frotara las manos. Otros medios, más profesionales, quisieron saber si planeaban hacer alguna colaboración, y Grantaire les dijo que no habían hablado de ello.

―¿Qué opinas de que no hayan sido nominados este año? ―le preguntó una reportera francesa.

―Hace tiempo dije que sus canciones eran divertidas ―le respondió Grantaire―, pero parece que algunos no tienen sentido del humor.

―¿Crees que hay intereses políticos detrás de su ausencia?

―¿Quién, yo? ―fingió escandalizarse Grantaire―. Yo no creo nada, por eso me va tan bien. Hago música sobre alcohol y drogas y esas cosas tontas y me han dado un premio, ¿ves?

Más tarde, mientras descorchaban champán en la limusina y Babet y Sous se asomaban al techo solar para aullarle a la luna por toda la ciudad, Montparnasse decidió romper su voto de silencio y le dijo:

―¿Sabes qué? Me rindo. Si quieres ponérselo en bandeja a ese tío por su cara bonita o por su culo de putillo, pues tú mismo, pero por lo menos intenta que su mierda no nos salpique a nosotros. ¿O también es mucho pedir que no nos hundas a todos?

Grantaire vació su copa y la balanceó entre los dedos mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

―Me parece que ya lo entiendo ―comentó en tono distraído―. Lo que te molesta tanto de él.

Montparnasse soltó un resoplido para ilustrar el interés que le merecía aquello.

―Es porque ha llegado donde está jugando limpio, ¿verdad? ―continuó Grantaire.

―Y una mierda.

―No todo el mundo es como nosotros, ¿sabes? Hay gente que no está dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de ver su cara en una portada.

―Venga ya, R, ¿pero tú lo has visto? ―dijo Montparnasse en tono despectivo―. Si tienes un billete en primera, lo usas. Punto.

―Y eso lo sabes porque te han dado unos cuantos viajes, ¿no?

La pausa duró varios segundos: los que tardó Montparnasse en decidir si le partía la cara. Había una línea ahí y Grantaire acababa de cruzarla, pero quería que le entrara en la cabeza que iba muy en serio con Enjolras y que insultarlo a él también era pasarse de la raya.

El coche acababa de detenerse frente al hotel, donde un grupo de fans lo rodeó. Era un misterio cómo descubrían siempre dónde se alojaban. Babet y Sous salieron por el techo sin esperar a los guardaespaldas y se zambulleron entre sus admiradores, dejando a Grantaire y a Montparnasse a solas en el coche.

―Mira, no he dicho nada ―acabó rectificando Grantaire―. Olvídalo, ¿vale? Pero, joder, intenta entender…

―Lo entiendo muy bien ―lo cortó Montparnasse sin necesidad de alzar la voz―. Y, por cierto: de nada.

Abrió la puerta y salió dejando el premio en el asiento: aquel astronauta con los pies tan lejos del suelo. Grantaire se quedó mirándolo mientras oía los gritos de los fans. No estaba de humor para saludarlos, pero hizo el esfuerzo. Montparnasse había pasado de largo sin mirarlos, pero en la puerta del hotel dio media vuelta, regresó a por la primera chica medio guapa que vio y se la llevó a su habitación.

Grantaire subió veinte minutos después, suspirando aliviado cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró. Babet y Sous se habían ido al bar de la azotea con unas cuantas chicas y habían insistido para que Grantaire los acompañara, pero él hubiera preferido saltar por una ventana. No era por las chicas, desde luego, ni tampoco por ellos, sino porque verlos era como mirarse en un espejo hacia el pasado no tan lejano. ¿Sería él tan cretino y tan patético hacía pocos años? Probablemente más que ellos. Lo ponían de los nervios.

Pensaba vaciar el mueble bar, y por lo menos esa idea lo animó cuando llegó a su habitación con la chaqueta del esmoquin sobre un hombro y la estatuilla en la mano. Lo extrañó encontrar la luz encendida y la ventana abierta… Allí, frente al paisaje nocturno de la ciudad dividida por el Danubio, estaba esperándolo Enjolras.

A Grantaire se le cayó el premio. El célebre Hombre de la Luna alunizó bruscamente en el suelo.

―Quería darte una sorpresa… ―le explicó Enjolras a un Grantaire completamente perplejo.

―Pues… enhorabuena.

―Pero en realidad me has sorprendido tú.

―¿Esperabas a otra persona? Porque yo me alojo aquí.

Enjolras sonrió de forma sutil. Incluso aquel gesto tan leve le cortaba la respiración.

―He oído lo que le has dicho a la prensa ―le aclaró―. Vas a tener problemas si empiezas…

Pero su voz se apagó cuando comprendió que Grantaire no lo estaba escuchando. Había cruzado la habitación a grandes pasos y lo envolvió en sus brazos para besarlo. Y aunque Enjolras no tolerara que lo hicieran callar, se lo pasó por esa vez y respondió a su beso con igual entusiasmo. Estaban sin aliento cuando se separaron.

―Perdona… ―dijo Grantaire medio riendo y medio jadeando, y puede que medio llorando si caben tres mitades en una sola cosa―. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

―Nada interesante, al parecer.

Aquel candor en la sonrisa… Y luz de sus ojos azulísimos. Aquello era real, y la prensa y Montparnasse y todos los demás podían irse al infierno. Dios, lo echaba tanto de menos. Debería ser un caballero y ofrecerle algo de beber o por lo menos hablar con él, pero habían hablado muchísimo y lo que Grantaire quería era quitarle la ropa. Volvió a besarlo mientras lo hacía retroceder hacia la pared, pero Enjolras fue mucho más directo que él y lo empujó hacia la cama, donde Grantaire cayó sentado mientras él se quedaba de pie. Se sentía desarmado cuando lo miraba de aquella forma. Grantaire no sabía qué quería hacer, pero…

_Oh._

_Oh, joder, joder…_

Enjolras había trepado a la cama, haciéndole retroceder, y le estaba desabrochando los pantalones mientras se inclinaba sobre él. Grantaire quiso detenerlo. No podía dejarlo hacer _eso_ con su preciosa boca, pero no fue capaz de decir nada y se dejó caer en la cama mientras la vista se le nublaba…

Pero…

Pero entonces notó que aquella boca tan dulce y tan cálida no era… tan hábil ni parecía muy experimentada. No supo qué pensar, y lo que se le ocurrió lo asustó tanto que se negó a seguir pensándolo. Pensó entonces en las insinuaciones de Montparnasse y en cuánto le jodería descubrir aquello; seguro que hasta él se sabía un par de trucos, y eso que los tíos no eran lo suyo, pero tampoco quería pensar en eso. Se atrevió a mirar, aunque le parecía casi un pecado, y vio su perfil enmarcado por sus rizos dorados y sus suaves labios… _dios santo..._ Entonces sus ojos azules se alzaron, y al ver que Grantaire lo estaba mirando se apartaron de inmediato. Enjolras nunca dejaba de desconcertarlo. Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo… Pero se estaba preguntando si lo que hacía le gustaba. Si supiera cuánto…

Grantaire se recostó de nuevo y enterró los dedos en su cabello con suavidad, sin forzarlo, solo para dejarle saber que estaba mejor que bien. No, Enjolras, no necesitaba ser muy hábil para volverlo loco, pero Grantaire no lo dejó ir demasiado lejos. Disfrutó un poco más de aquello, permitiéndose volver a espiarlo mientras él tenía los ojos cerrados, y después acunó su nuca para atraerlo y poder besarlo.

Se moría por desnudarlo, pero ya sabía que Enjolras prefería hacerlo él mismo y Grantaire no tenía nada que objetar. Adoraba mirarlo y venerar con los ojos aquella piel de mármol que tan cálida era al tacto. Grantaire se quitó la camisa con los botones milagrosamente intactos, pero no pudo ni quitarse los pantalones antes de oír ese “fóllame” que él le susurró al oído con urgencia. Ya no había redención para su hermosa boca, y su voz… Su voz lo hacía sentir cosas que desconocía hasta ahora. Grantaire ni siquiera tenía condones, pero Enjolras sí. Tenía muy claro para qué estaba allí y no era para jugar. Lo quería ya y parecía necesitarlo tanto como él o más. Grantaire no lograba entenderlo.

―Eres todo un misterio ―le susurró al oído mientras se entrelazaban sus cuerpos―. Pero no me quejo. Puedes aparecer de la nada cuando quieras.

_Y probarme una vez más que eres tan ingenuo…_

Tenía que ser muy cándido o muy seguro de sí mismo, o ambas cosas a la vez, para colarse allí sin avisar como si no cupiera la posibilidad de que Grantaire tuviera compañía. Pero Enjolras parecía dar por hecho que iban en serio y además confiaba en él, y aunque Grantaire no sabía si merecía esa clase de confianza (la mayoría de sus relaciones duraban horas y las más largas se acababan por la mañana) lo hacía feliz saber que Enjolras pensaba así.

Pero, en realidad, no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba Enjolras. Solo Enjolras sabía realmente qué quería y por qué. Grantaire esperó fervientemente que lo supiera.

Lo besó con avidez antes de penetrarlo, despacio pero de una sola vez, y Enjolras se arqueó buscándole con todo su cuerpo mientras gemía con fuerza. 

―Dímelo otra vez ―le pidió entre jadeos.

―¿Qué quieres que te diga? ―Grantaire le diría lo que quisiera, fuera verdad o mentira.

―Lo que me decías en… tu canción…

―¿Te gustó?

Enjolras asintió con los ojos cerrados y después, en voz baja y entrecortada, le explicó cuánto… y cuántas veces… en su cama… con sus manos…

―Joder… ―sollozó Grantaire.

―Dímelo.

 _―Joder,_ Enjolras…

―Dime…

―Creo. Creo en ti.

 ―Eso no.

Grantaire no lo entendió. ¿No era eso? ¿Entonces qué quería?

¿Tal vez…? O quizá no. No lo sabía, pero se arriesgó:

―Rayo de sol…

Enjolras cerró los ojos y lo buscó con desesperación, y Grantaire lo folló como sabía que le gustaba, preguntándose si sería así como él lo imaginaba. Sus caderas decían que sí a gritos, y cuando Grantaire volvió a susurrárselo, esta vez al oído, él se corrió sin previo aviso, aferrado a sus brazos y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Con aquella visión frente a él, Grantaire no tardó mucho en seguirlo.

Pasó casi un minuto hasta que recobró el aliento, y la cordura no quería recuperarla. Enjolras había girado el rostro sobre la almohada y tenía un brillo húmedo en las rubias pestañas.

 _Estabas roto,_ pensó Grantaire mientras lo miraba. _Tú también…_

En aquel mundo de locos estaba todo del revés.

_Pero tú vas a arreglarlo, ¿verdad que sí? Y yo creo que puedes porque creo en ti._

Aunque no fuera eso lo que él quería oír.

 

xxx

 

Cuando aquella madrugada despertó solo en la cama, Grantaire no se extrañó demasiado. En las relaciones esporádicas, despertarse y descubrir que la otra persona se ha marchado suele ser un alivio: ahorra situaciones incómodas y proporciona una prueba tranquilizadora de que no ha habido malos entendidos y de que todo el mundo quería lo mismo, aunque también deja cierta sensación de vacío. Grantaire lo notaba más al principio, pero después la sensación… bueno, no desapareció exactamente, sino que se hizo más o menos crónica y acabó acostumbrándose. Despertar a solas solía ser un alivio, pero era un jarro de agua fría cuando era Enjolras quien dejaba la cama vacía.

Grantaire lo buscó con la mirada sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada. No estaba, pero hasta el dormitorio llegaba el susurro del agua al correr. Se quedó adormilado hasta que, minutos después, Enjolras regresó a la habitación sigiloso como una sombra. No encendió la luz mientras buscaba su ropa.

―Hueles bien ―le dijo Grantaire con voz soñolienta, aunque solo olía a champú corriente.

―Perdona, no quería despertarte ―susurró él.

―Te perdono ―bostezó Grantaire―. Pero vuelve a la cama.

―No puedo. Mi vuelo sale dentro de tres horas ―le explicó Enjolras mientras recogía su ropa.

Grantaire gruñó y se tapó la cara con la almohada. La dura realidad volvía a la carga y encima lo hacía a las cinco de la mañana.

―¿Y te ibas sin despedirte como un ligue de una noche? ―le reprochó―. Solo faltaría que no te acordaras de mi nombre.

―Qué insultante sería eso… ―comentó él como de pasada.

Grantaire no replicó. Se lo tenía merecido.

―Tocado ―admitió con resignación. Después se levantó―. Bueno, pues vamos.

―No hace falta que me lleves. Pensaba pedir un taxi abajo ―dijo Enjolras.

Grantaire suspiró con dramatismo y le tiró su camisa a la cara.

―A ver cuando aprendes a ser una estrella como dios manda.

 

xxx

 

Se despidieron en el coche. No en un taxi, sino en la limusina que Minette tenía a su servicio las veinticuatro horas. Claro que era ostentoso e innecesario, pero tuvieron intimidad un ratito más y a eso Enjolras no puso tantas objeciones.

No fue una despedida fácil. Habían pasado dos meses separados y no sabían cuándo volverían a verse, aunque intentarían pasar juntos Año Nuevo y, si podía ser, sería en París esta vez.

―No es justo que siempre vengas tú a verme ―le dijo Grantaire con su frente descansando en la de él―. ¿Me llamarás cuando llegues?

Lo besó por última vez y, cuando Enjolras se bajó del colche, lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió entre el bullicio. Tuvo ganas de correr detrás de él, subirse a cualquier avión y desaparecer, pero odiaba las películas románticas con toda su alma. Así que regresó al hotel, le dio un buen sobresueldo al chófer por las molestias y pidió que le subieran el desayuno a su suite. Siempre tenía hambre cuando estaba de buen humor.

En el dormitorio había dos albornoces y un par de envoltorios de condón, la cama estaba tan revuelta que parecía que un tornado hubiera pasado por ella, y era un milagro que su smoking no estuviera colgado en la lámpara, pero Grantaire no esperaba recibir visitas y no se preocupó. No contó con que Montparnasse no entendía de puertas cerradas. Ni siquiera llamó.

―¿Y qué, has dormido bien? ―le preguntó mientras Grantaire daba buena cuenta de unos bollos de naranja que estaban para chuparse los dedos.

―De maravilla  ―respondió él con la boca llena.

―O sea, que ayer montaste una fiestecita privada ―dijo Montparnasse mientras se sentaba frente a él y cogía una tostada―. ¿Y a qué viene darme la charla si luego te llevas a la cama al primero que pasa? Te gusta tocarme los huevos, es eso.

Grantaire sonrió sobre el borde de su taza de café. Estaba un poco amargo, así que lo endulzó con algo del mueble bar.

―No sé yo, Parnasse… Eres muy guapo, pero creo que te respeto demasiado.

―Mira qué gracioso ―dijo Montparnasse sin sonreír ni por asomo―. Está claro que te hacía falta echar un polvo. ―Tiró la tostada en el plato y se puso de pie―. Nos vamos, así que ve acabando.

 

xxx

 

Tenían que volar a San Francisco para retomar la gira que duraría hasta finales de diciembre, pero el regreso no fue apasionante que digamos. Fue allí, en San Francisco, donde Grantaire sufrió el segundo ataque de pánico.

En aquella ocasión, logró mantenerlo bajo control sin tener que dejar el escenario, pero la experiencia fue aterradora y dejó un residuo permanente de terror. Lo obsesionaba la idea de que volviera a sucederle, y su pánico se alimentó de ese temor y creció y creció. Grantaire no sabía qué le estaba pasando, pero le parecía mucho más fácil actuar borracho y colocado que pensarlo demasiado. En Portland dio un concierto tan malo que nadie se hubiera quejado si no hubiese salido más al escenario, y en Seattle rompió otra guitarra de pura frustración y no salió a hacer un bis aunque el público se desgañitó. Grantaire no supo quién se chivó a Bossuet, que lo llamó desde Nueva York para tener una charla con él.

―Me gustaría que hablaras con Joly ―le pidió. No era la primera vez que lo sugería, pero a Grantaire no le hacía gracia que le abrieran la cabeza como un melón por si no le gustaba lo que salía.

Ninguno de aquellos conciertos se emitió en abierto como el de Los Ángeles, pero gracias a los fans y a los putos móviles ya no pasaba nada sin que se enterara el mundo entero. Y Enjolras se enteró, por supuesto.

 _―¿Va todo bien?_ ―volvió a preguntarle. Lo hizo horas después del concierto de Vancouver porque Grantaire no había cogido el teléfono cuando lo llamó antes de la actuación. Odiaba ignorar sus llamadas y temía que él se diera cuenta, pero tenía la sensación de que le resultaba más fácil salir al escenario cuando no pensaba en Enjolras.

Como si dejara de hacerlo alguna vez…

―No pasa nada ―mintió. Le mintió aunque lo quería. Porque lo quería. Estaba loco por él―. Se me va la mano a veces, qué le voy a hacer.

_Arderé, arderé_

_Y seré cenizas a tus pies_

Pero era él; sabía que era Enjolras el que lo estaba jodiendo vivo. Le había abierto los ojos de una bofetada y, por alguna maldita razón, Grantaire fue lo bastante masoquista como para volver a poner la cara.

 _Intento entenderlo,_ le había dicho aquel verano. _Lo que pasa por tu cabeza cuando te plantas delante de tanta gente y les dices que no merece la pena._

Nada, debió decirle Grantaire. Cuando salía al escenario no pensaba. Por eso la cagó tanto en Glastonbury y por eso, al parecer, el público lo adoraba.

_Crees que nadie te escucha, pero ¿y si alguien lo hiciera?_

Pues eso sería una mierda. Y ojalá no fuera cierto porque ¿qué había estado haciendo si lo era? Y aún peor: ¿qué iba a hacer? Grantaire no sabía hacer nada más… no tenía nada más… La música era su vida.

_Mientras tú, hermoso mármol_

_Rayo de sol, amanecer_

_Lo prendes todo en llamas_

_Y me arrancas de dentro la fe_

Pero estaba perdiendo su oscura aura, su voz sin alma, la sonrisa que era como un desgarro en la cara. Estaba perdiendo a R, y a R _lo necesitaba._

Sin R, su carrera tenía los días contados. Sin R, su castillo en las nubes se estaba derrumbando.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo largo, aunque lleno de conflicto y con alguna sorpresilla. Es uno de mis preferidos, así que espero que os guste.
> 
> La canción que aparece es Angel, de Massive Attack.

 

 

Sucedió en Nueva York, donde ocurren todos los desastres.

La gira de Minette se cerró el 22 de diciembre en el Madison Square Garden. Ya habían tocado allí antes, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera un concierto importante. Las entradas se habían vendido en media hora y la reventa estaba fuera de control. Era indecente lo que llegaban a pagar algunos en eBay, pero más vergonzoso aún era lo que recibían a cambio. Eran su público, sus fans, y Grantaire sentía que los estaba estafando. Era una falta de respeto; eso le había dicho Enjolras la primera vez que hablaron, o al menos la primera vez que Grantaire recordaba haber hablado con él.

_¡R, R, R!_

Pero a ellos no les importaba, y la prueba era el rugido de cincuenta mil gargantas sacudiendo los cimientos del edificio y llegando hasta su camerino. Tenían que salir en diez minutos y Grantaire estaba hasta el culo. Se había prometido que aquella noche le echaría huevos, pero no los tenía. ¿Cuándo aprendería a no hacer promesas que no cumpliría?

Sonó el teléfono. Grantaire no contestó. Vació de un trago la botella y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

 _Perdona, rayo de sol,_ sollozó para sus adentros. Quería hablar con él, pero sabía que su voz lo haría pedazos en aquel momento. Tenía que sacarlo de su cabeza si quería hacer aquello.

―¡Madre mía! ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? ―dijo Montparnasse, que había entrado al camerino sin llamar―. ¿Has montado una juerga sin nosotros?

Dejó escapar un largo silbido mientras recorría con la vista el suelo sembrado de botellas. El contenido de la mesa tampoco estaba mal.

―Joder, tío, ¿pero cuánta nieve te has metido? ¿No dejas nada para los amigos?

―Sírvete ―dijo Grantaire sin mirarlo. Le temblaban tanto las manos que no conseguía encender el cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios. Montparnasse le dio fuego antes de sentarse a su lado.

―¿Qué te pasa, eh? ―quiso saber mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para juntar una buena raya―. ¿Ya estás con tus mierdas otra vez?

―Estoy bien ―dijo Grantaire, y se levantó a por otra botella. Ni siquiera miró lo que era antes de echar un trago.

―Se nota, Papá Oso. Uy, mira, te llama Ricitos de Oro. ―Montparnasse cogió el móvil de la mesa y se lo puso en la oreja―. Hola, rubio, ¿qué te cuentas?

Grantaire se lo arrebató de un manotazo. Era mentira; no había descolgado.

―¡Serás payaso! ―exclamó, tirando el teléfono en el sofá. Allí siguió sonando ante la mirada atónita de Montparnasse.

―¿No vas a contestar?

―Yo sé lo que hago. Y no, no hemos roto ni nos hemos peleado, así que no empieces a celebrarlo.

― _Vale, vale_ ―dijo Montparnasse, levantando las manos.

Grantaire se metió en el baño y se lavó la cara a conciencia. Tenía un aspecto de mierda. El teléfono había dejado de sonar, pero empezó otra vez segundos después.

 _Dame un respiro, por favor,_ rogó. Y su deseó se cumplió. El teléfono enmudeció después de dos tonos escasos, y Grantaire se temió lo peor. Salió del baño y se quedó mirando a Montparnasse, que seguía allí sentado con el aire inocente de un niño pequeño que acabara de afeitar al gato.

―¿Has colgado? ―le preguntó Grantaire con incredulidad. No sería verdad…

―¿No habías dicho que no querías contestar?

Grantaire respiró tan hondo como pudo, pero en su estado actual contar hasta cinco no daba resultado, y menos cuando Montparnasse tenía esa sonrisilla que le daba ganas de estrangularlo. Le dio un empujón totalmente innecesario para coger el teléfono que estaba a su lado y escribió un mensaje a toda prisa:

“Lo siento, ten…”

―Cinco minutos, muchachos ―los avisó un ayudante que se asomó a la puerta.

―¡Mi culo cinco minutos! ―ladró Grantaire―. Saldremos cuando salgamos, ¿queda claro?

Al chico le faltó tiempo para desaparecer, y si sabía lo que le convenía no lo volverían a ver.

“Lo siento, tengo que irme. Te quiero”, terminó Grantaire.

Envió el mensaje y después… Y después…

_¿¿¿Qué???_

_No, no, joder._

_¡JODER!_

Estuvo a punto de estrellar el teléfono contra la pared.

―¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué  siempre tienes que joderme?! ―le gritó a Montparnasse como si fuera culpa suya lo que acababa de hacer. En un mensaje, ¡un puto mensaje! Como si diera igual. Como si no fuera importante.

―Bueno, bueno, relájate ―dijo Montparnasse tranquilamente―. No creo que te deje por colgarle, ¿sabes? Mientras te saque partido, aguantará lo que le eches: cuernos, broncas, que pases de él… ¿Le has contado lo de Viena? Deberías, así sabrías que tengo razón.

―¿Con quién te crees que estuve en Viena, pedazo de imbécil? ―estalló Grantaire.

Montparnasse se quedó un poco desconcertado, pero en seguida volvió a la carga.

―¿Dices eso por si me da por contárselo? Porque yo no le haría esa putada a mi _amigo del alma._

―Tiene gracia que te burles, ¿sabes? Porque estás siendo una mierda de amigo.

―¿Sí? Pues tú tampoco vas a ganar una medalla ―replicó Montparnasse―. Aparece ese niñato y se te pega como un parásito y el malo soy yo por no fiarme. Se supone que eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿sabes?: te sujetan la cabeza cuando echas la pota y procuran que no la cagues cuando no estás en tus cabales. Se te está yendo la olla, R, ¿o te crees que no me doy cuenta?

―Los amigos, sí ―dijo Grantaire con una sonrisa que le hubiera dado escalofríos hasta a él―. Los amigos son muy importantes para ti. Yo tenía una amiga, ¿te acuerdas de ella?

―¿Y eso a qué coño viene ahora? ―siseó Montparnasse, que se había puesto rígido.

―A mí también me gustaría creer que las cosas son así ―le dijo Grantaire con amargura―. Te quitas un peso de encima cuando piensas que todos son como tú y que cualquiera en tu situación haría lo mismo: poner el culo, dejar tirados a sus amigos… Pero no todo el mundo es así, y tú también lo sabes por mucho que te joda que Enjolras te lo recuerde. ¿Te crees que yo duermo bien? ¿Que estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hicimos? Y todo para conseguir… ―gesticuló de forma imprecisa para representar toda su vida―. Todo esto es una mierda, es todo mentira. Por lo menos él intenta hacer algo en lo que cree…

―¡Venga ya, R! ―estalló Montparnasse, plantando las manos en la mesa―. Si hasta tú dijiste que era un cuentista. Pero te echa cuatro polvos y de repente tú ves la luz y te da por empinar el codo. Eso es lo que está haciendo ese tío por ti, ¿te das cuenta? Desde que apareció has ido de mal en peor. Has tenido horas bajas, pero esto… ―dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo con desprecio―, esto es patético hasta para ti.

―Que te jodan.

―Claro, claro que sí. Todo lo que haga falta, súper estrella, todo por ti. ―Montparnasse se puso de pie y se acercó tanto a él que casi lo obligó a retroceder―. _Yo_ me preocupo por ti. ¡Yo te he traído hasta aquí! No tienes ni idea _, ¡ni idea!,_ de las cosas que he hecho por nosotros, porque tú querías esta vida y ahora resulta que es una mierda y una mentira.

―Como si tú no lo supieras. _“No tenemos amigos, estamos solos en este mundo cruel, bu bu”_ ―le recordó Grantaire en una pobre imitación de él―. ¿Dónde están nuestros amigos, eh? Yo te lo diré…

―Sigue hablando de ella y te parto la cara ―le advirtió Montparnasse.

―¡Sí, adelante, hazlo! Eso lo arreglará.

Montparnasse no llegó a cumplir su amenaza, pero le dio un buen empujón que lo hizo trastabillar.

―¡Pues si tanto te importaba, no haberla jodido, para empezar!

―¿¿ _Yo_ la jodí?? ―gritó Grantaire.

―Mira, déjame en paz.

Montparnasse le dio la espalda. Pero no, no se iba a ir como si nada. Grantaire fue tras él, lo cogió de las solapas y lo estampó contra la pared. Montparnasse era un hueso duro de roer, pero Grantaire se había metido mierda suficiente para causarle problemas a tres como él.

―¿¿Me vas a echar a mí la culpa, pedazo de cabrón?? ―le gritó a un palmo de la cara. Montparnasse apretó los dientes como una fiera acorralada.

―Lo sabemos los dos ―siseó―. Perdías el culo por ella, R. ¿¿O no?? ¿Te crees que no me daba cuenta? ¿Qué coño querías que hiciera? ¡Era mi novia, joder! Pero a ti no te entraba en la cabeza y eso era un problema.

―¡El problema era que tú la tratabas como a una mierda! ―replicó Grantaire, fuera de sí―. No te la merecías…

―¿¿¿Y tú sí???

―¡Le diste la patada como si nada, pero debió dártela ella a ti!

Montparnasse le dio un puñetazo en el esternón, y si no le dio otro en la cara fue porque pisó una botella y tropezó. La recogió del suelo y se la tiró, y Grantaire la esquivó de milagro para ver cómo se hacía añicos contra la pared.

―¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué?! ―gritó, pero Montparnasse se abalanzó sobre él por toda respuesta y los hizo caer a ambos en el sofá primero y al suelo después.

―¡Serás desagradecido, cabrón!

―¿Y qué te debo yo a ti? ¡Eres una cara bonita sin un gramo de talento! ¡No serías nadie sin mí!

Montparnasse gritó. No logró articular palabras, así que aulló y lo agarró del cuello y apretó hasta cortarle la respiración. Habían ido demasiado lejos. Los dos. Pero Grantaire no lograba quitárselo de encima y por un momento se asustó.

―Eh, eh, ¿qué pasa aquí? ―exclamó Sous, que irrumpió en el camerino alertado por los gritos.

―Tíos, eh, tíos, ¿qué coño hacéis? ―dijo Babet―. ¡Parnasse, suéltalo, vamos! ¡Sous, ayúdame!

―¡Quitadme a este perro rabioso de encima! ―logró decir Grantaire con voz ronca cuando lograron que Montparnasse le soltara el cuello. Le dio una patada en el pecho para alejarlo y tuvieron que sujetarlo a él también―. ¿Qué ibas a hacer, puto psicópata desquiciado?

―¡¡¡Yo te mato, cabronazo!!!

Hicieron falta otras tres personas para separarlos, y las amenazas continuaron hasta que se llevaron a Montparnasse a rastras a su propio camerino. Tuvieron que llamar a Bossuet para que pusiera orden por teléfono, pero Montparnasse no quiso escucharle y lo único que hizo Grantaire fue gritarle que se metiera en sus asuntos. Estaba llorando de rabia y no sabía cuándo había empezado, pero al darse cuenta echó a todo el mundo del camerino. Se había cortado con un cristal y tenía el cuello agarrotado, pero no sentía nada porque el alcohol y la adrenalina lo habían anestesiado.

No dolía, no. No estaba roto de dolor.

Cogió una botella del suelo y se la terminó sentado contra la puerta, que temblaba a causa del estruendo que llegaba desde fuera. El edificio entero parecía retumbar como un tambor gigantesco.

_Bum, bum, bum…_

¿O era su corazón latiendo?

A través de la puerta podía oír al director escénico discutiendo con Bossuet por teléfono. Al parecer Boss estaba de camino, pero el director decía que no había tiempo para eso.

Cómo añoraba los viejos días en los que tenían que buscarse la vida por su cuenta. Entonces a nadie le importaba que llegaran tarde o que no llegaran, y cada concierto era un reto y no una rutina como aquella. Y sí, se peleaban, pero eran peleas sanas que acababan con unas cuantas birras sentados en la acera. Ni el whisky mejor envejecido le había sabido tan bien como aquellas cervezas baratas, cuando eran jóvenes y los sueños eran solo sueños.

Cuidado con lo que deseas. ¿No dicen eso?

Ahora tenían lo que siempre quisieron: éxito, fama, dinero…, y si alguien les advirtió que habría un precio, seguramente no lo creyeron. “Eso no nos pasará a nosotros”, se dirían ingenuamente, y ahora no había un nosotros sino un “yo, yo, yo, mi, mío” y un nombre que no se pronunciaba so pena de que te cogiera del cuello tu supuesto mejor amigo.

Éponine…

Era como el maldito fantasma de las navidades pasadas, siempre presente, flotando incorpórea en la niebla etílica de su mente. Grantaire se sentía culpable por pensar tanto en ella. ¿Estaría siendo deshonesto con Enjolras?

¡Enjolras!

Joder, el mensaje…

Miró a su alrededor buscando su teléfono, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Alguien llamó a la puerta e intentó abrir.

―R, tío ―dijo Sous, asomándose a la rendija―. Sé que es chungo, pero tenemos que salir.

―Sí, sí…

De todas maneras, ¿qué le iba a decir? Aquello no era algo que pudiera explicarse hablando dos minutos por teléfono, así que se secó las lágrimas, se adecentó un poco y salió al pasillo todo lo presentable que pudo. Montparnasse ya estaba allí, fumándose un pitillo sin hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera miró a Grantaire cuando salió, y él le devolvió el cumplido pasando de largo.

Llevaban más de veinte minutos de retraso cuando llegaron al backstage, donde el equipo técnico los recibió con aplausos más bien sarcásticos que se apagaron cuando el director indicó con gestos que no era el momento. La intensidad del público se sentía allí con más fuerza que en ninguna parte. Era ensordecedor, una electricidad que cargaba el aire. Grantaire se colgó su guitarra y dejó que lo condujeran hasta las escaleras del escenario: una puerta y, más allá… 

―¡Madison Square, zorras! ―exclamó Sous.

―¡AUUUUU! ―corearon Babet y el equipo, pero ni Grantaire ni Montparnasse se sumaron a su grito de guerra.

Grantaire no estaba del todo allí. En realidad, nunca lo estaba cuando salía al escenario, pero se sentía distinto aquella vez, como ido, y cuando cruzaron la puerta para salir a la tormenta de aplausos, no supo a ciencia cierta quién estaba avanzando por el escenario. Pero el público seguía clamando “¡R, R, R!”, así que debía ser él.

Pues muy bien.

―¡Buenas noches, Nueva York! ―saludó.

Y creció cien metros de golpe.

Perdió la cabeza, la perspectiva. Gritó “¡quiero ver esos brazos arriba!” y vio cómo cien mil brazos obedecían. No había droga que te diera un subidón como ese, pero no fue suficiente. Hizo lo que sabía y cantó con una voz enronquecida que casi le favorecía; soltó las frases de siempre y después de un par de temas se fue al backstage y se metió una raya tan larga que vio las estrellas.

Ni se acercó a Montparnasse, aunque no era la primera vez que salían a tocar enfadados. Normalmente seguían provocándose en el escenario y eso estaba bien; eso vendía. Pero esta vez no; esta vez se había pasado.

Dos temas más, otra raya regada con alcohol y un par de caladas del porro que se estaba fumando uno de los pipas. Cada vez estaba más y más arriba pero, joder, hacía un calor asfixiante. Los focos lo estaban achicharrando, así que se quitó la cazadora y la lanzó hacia el público para ver cómo se mataban por ella.

―¡¡¡Vamos, Nueva York, no os oigo!!! ―aulló mientras los primeros acordes de _Morfina_ volaban la cubierta del auditorio.

 _Morfina_ era una de sus mejores canciones; había sido el gran éxito de su segundo disco y todo el mundo conocía la letra. La pregunta era: ¿la escuchaban cuando la repetían? Grantaire intentó no oír, ni ver, a las cincuenta mil personas eufóricas que había frente a él. Eran el Público, esa mente colectiva que no escuchaba nada y que lo quería. El Público adoraba la actitud provocativa y la sonrisa descarada de R, pero aquella noche más que sonreír estaba enseñando los dientes.

Notaba la mandíbula cada vez más tensa, y el calor se estaba haciendo insoportable. Estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies, y el sudor brillaba sobre los tatuajes que le cubrían los brazos como una segunda piel: cosas que habían significado algo y otras que ya no significaban nada; el espantapájaros que se hizo tatuar para reírle la gracia a Éponine y aquel espacio vacío donde le dijo a Enjolras que pensaba tatuarse “basura derrotista”.

Otra vez él. Y ella, siempre. Intentó echarlos de su cabeza, pero entonces…

_Bum._

Fue un latido brusco que lo hizo entrar a destiempo.

_Bum bum…_

El público llenó con sus voces el espacio en blanco, creyendo que había dejado de cantar para que cantaran ellos, pero Grantaire había tenido que agarrarse al micro para no perder el equilibrio.

 _No, joder, no,_ se dijo. No pensaba sufrir otro jodido ataque de pánico.

_Bum bum…_

Pero no podía seguir cantando. La boca se le había cerrado como un cepo y tenía los dientes tan apretados que los sentía rechinar. Un zumbido grave le embotó los oídos, pero el grupo no había dejado de tocar y el público seguía cantando. Grantaire los veía mover los labios, pero no emitían ningún sonido. Eran como peces asfixiándose, con las bocas abiertas igual que en El Grito.

_Bum bum…_

Y de repente vio algo. Había… un cuervo delante de él, posado en el escenario. ¿Cómo demonios había entrado?

¿Y por qué… lo estaba mirando?

Clavaba en él sus ojillos como ascuas y ladeaba la cabeza de esa forma inquisitiva propia de los pájaros. Entonces abrió mucho el pico: ¡intentaba hablarle!

Grantaire retrocedió presa del terror y el pájaro desplegó las alas, pero no fue un cuervo sino cientos, miles, los que levantaron el vuelo y ensombrecieron el aire. Grantaire se protegió con los brazos cuando se abalanzaron sobre él, y entre el furioso aleteo llegó a ver cómo se arrojaban sobre el público como una lluvia afilada de picos y garras, arañando, desgarrando, devorando ojos y caras…

Quiso gritar, pero sus dientes seguían firmemente encajados y no logró separarlos. Había caído al suelo.

_Bumbumbumbumbum…_

Intentaron llevárselo del escenario, pero era demasiado tarde.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

 

xxx

 

Y después…

Nada.

Vacío.

Silencio.

Y oscuridad a su alrededor, una densa negrura que le devolvía el eco de su propia respiración. Grantaire no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado allí, pero no estaba asustado. El miedo era una emoción agazapada en su interior, vigilante y silenciosa.

Entonces hubo un destello blanco.

La luz llenó el espacio entre sus párpados y vio tubos fluorescentes... una hilera de ellos en un techo de paneles cuadrados que pasaban a toda velocidad. Había voces también, y caras imprecisas flotando sobre él, pero los párpados se le cerraron y la oscuridad regresó.

_You…_

_…are my angel_

Pero ya no era oscuridad total. Era un lugar oscuro, nada más.

Estaba en un bar y había una mujer de espaldas, bebiendo cerveza acodada en la barra. Grantaire la reconoció por el tatuaje de la base de su espalda: un cuervo con las alas desplegadas…

_Come from way above…_

_…to bring me love_

Aunque el culo redondeado dentro de los vaqueros ajustados también le sonaba.

Pero todo lo demás era extraño. Grantaire miró a su alrededor y no reconoció aquel lugar ni las caras que lo rodeaban, que eran borrosas y grisáceas. Solo a ella la distinguía con claridad, y hacia ella fue caminando como un sonámbulo. Se sentía confuso, desorientado, pero por alguna razón nada de aquello le resultaba tan raro. Sabía que estaba soñando. O quizá…

―Hola, espantapájaros.

Los ojos oscuros, la piel aceitunada, las largas pestañas… Era tal y como Grantaire la recordaba. No había cambiado nada.

_Her eyes_

_She is on the dark side…_

―¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―le preguntó Grantaire.

―Eso mismo digo yo. Este sitio es un coñazo ―se quejó ella mientras se giraba para acodarse de espaldas en la barra y pillaba in fraganti a una chica que la estaba mirando de arriba abajo.

_To love you, love you…_

―Panda de snobs universitarios ―gruñó. Puede que la muchacha la mirara por otra razón, pero Éponine era tan insegura como él y siempre pensaba lo peor―. Pero a tu amigo le gustan, ¿verdad? Por lo menos esas dos…

Grantaire siguió la dirección de su mirada y se fijó en el pequeño escenario del local, donde su equipo estaba montado. No muy lejos, Montparnasse estaba hablando con un par de chicas borrachas que tonteaban con él de forma descarada. La escena le resultaba familiar, pero solo porque era muy cotidiana. Nunca sabía qué decir en aquellas situaciones. No podía ponerse de parte de Éponine (aunque en su fuero interno lo estuviera) sin sentir que lo hacía más por interés que por solidaridad con ella, así que solía cambiar de tema y tratar de distraerla.

―¿Salimos a fumar fuera? ―ofreció, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se podía fumar en el local. Estaba prohibido desde hacía años, pero claro…

―Yo sí ―dijo Éponine, dejando en la barra su cerveza―. Pero tú deberías quedarte aquí.

Grantaire no lo entendió. Ella sonrió sin ganas.

―No te has dado cuenta, ¿no? ―le hizo un gesto con los ojos, pero le advirtió―: No mires todavía.

Se separó de la barra sin mirarlo, como si fueran dos espías fingiendo que no se conocían.

―Se estará preguntando si soy tu novia, por eso no se decide a venir ―comentó―. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Tú y yo?

Se giró, dejando en el aire aquellas palabras, y Grantaire volvió a fijarse en el tatuaje de su espalda mientras se alejaba. La vio empujar con el hombro a la chica que la había mirado y salir por la puerta, y solo entonces, intrigado, se giró…

…para ver, entre las siluetas grises y borrosas, a aquel dios adolescente de cabello dorado…

Mirándolo.

_To love you love you love you love you love you love you love you…_

 

xxx

 

Y entonces se desvaneció.

No.

_¡No!_

Grantaire trató de aferrarse, pero fue en vano; la realidad le arrancó aquel recuerdo, no bruscamente pero sí de forma inevitable, y poco a poco incluso la sensación de estar sin aliento acabó desapareciendo.

Solo abrió los ojos cuando no le quedó más remedio, y aunque todo lo que vio fue un techo blanco y luces que lo cegaron, no tardó mucho en comprender dónde estaba. No era la primera vez que despertaba en un hospital, y todos eran muy parecidos.

Bueno, podría ser peor. Podría haber acabado en la morgue, aunque por lo menos allí no se sentiría como una puta mierda hecha papilla.

Se quedó mirando el techo durante un tiempo indeterminado hasta que, con mucha cautela para no marearse, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, giró la cabeza hacia un lado. La luz que entraba por la ventana hirió sus sensibles retinas, y solo después de parpadear distinguió, recortada contra los brillantes rayos de sol, a la figura que estaba de pie junto a él.

―Joder… ―dijo Grantaire, aunque apenas le salió la voz. La garganta le dolía como si hubiera tragado cuchillas.

―Hola a ti también ―dijo Enjolras.

Grantaire no respondió. Había cerrado los ojos y su silencio agotó la paciencia de Enjolras, que claramente esperaba algo más que aquella terca negativa a reconocer su presencia.

―Le diré a Bossuet que estás despierto.

Grantaire oyó que sus pasos se alejaban.

―Espera ―logró decir antes de que saliera.

Enjolras se giró a medias. El peso de su mirada lo aplastó. Solo lo había mirado así una vez y fue en Glastonbury, cuando Grantaire se las arregló para insultarlo, herirlo y destruir la idea que se había hecho de él durante años con un solo comentario. Fue su récord personal de estupidez, pero la canción seguía igual. No sabía ni cómo empezar a explicarse.

―No es que no me alegre de verte ―le dijo, comenzando por lo evidente―. Es que… no quería que me vieras así, ¿comprendes?

―Yo tampoco, la verdad ―dijo él fríamente.

Grantaire no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada.

―¿Cuándo has llegado? ―le preguntó en voz baja.

―Hace dos días.

―Y hoy es…

―Veinticinco de diciembre.

A Grantaire se le escapó una risa amarga.

―Feliz Navidad.

―A ti también.

―¿Sabes que no tienes sentido del humor? ―sonrió Grantaire.

―¿Esto te parece divertido?

―No, señor.

―No es ninguna broma, Grantaire. Podrías haber muerto.

Esta vez, Grantaire se lo pensó dos veces antes de responder. ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Que no era su primer rodeo? ¿Que mala hierba nunca muere, ni tampoco las estrellas del rock después de los veintisiete? Debería decirle que lo sentía, pero en vez de eso se oyó decir:

―¿Has pasado la noche aquí?

―Sí.

Grantaire suspiró y se frotó la cara. Sentía náuseas, pero probablemente no tuviera nada en el estómago.

―Deberías estar con tu familia en París ―murmuró.

―Bueno, aquí ya somos una gran familia feliz ―interrumpió Bossuet, que había aparecido en la puerta de la habitación.

Grantaire forzó una sonrisa dolorida.

―Hola, Boss ―saludó―. ¿Sigues siendo mi mánager o me traes los papeles del divorcio?

Bossuet frunció el ceño mientras pensaba una respuesta ingeniosa y carente de humor por completo, pero al final resopló y se acabó rindiendo.

―Mira, estoy muy cansado para esto ―dijo mientras se desplomaba en uno de los sillones de la espaciosa habitación. Tenía el traje arrugado y la corbata en el bolsillo como si acabara de volver de una noche de juerga―. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Mejor que tú, al parecer ―mintió Grantaire―. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

―Pues a ver ―Bossuet hizo memoria y empezó a contar con los dedos―: la prensa está deseando enterrarte y yo estoy por darles el cadáver que quieren; el Garden se niega a devolver las entradas y la gente os está poniendo verdes; no sé dónde está Montparnasse, y los jefazos dicen que has firmado para dos discos más y que te pueden demandar por morirte. Ah, y mi perro tiene lombrices y Joly es muy aprensivo para ocuparse. No sé si se me olvida algo…

―Lo del pelo, creo ―sugirió Grantaire, que lo notaba un poco más calvo que antes. Miró a su mánager y después a Enjolras, que lo miraba de una forma bastante inquietante―. Por lo visto ya os conocéis.

―Sí, en Milán no tuvimos el placer ―dijo Bossuet con resignación―. En fin, será mejor que empiece a hacer llamadas. Tú tienes para rato con el médico.

 

xxx

 

Su médico no tenía mucho más que hacer que no le hubieran hecho ya, aunque se lo explicó todo con pelos y señales para asustarle y le habló largo y tendido sobre su hígado.

―Puedo comprarme otro, ¿sabe? Soy muy rico ―bromeó Grantaire.

 Joly estaba allí con Bossuet, y Musichetta había viajado con Enjolras. Babet y Sous parecían francamente preocupados cuando lo visitaron por la tarde, y aunque saludaron a Enjolras con un apretón de manos, el resto del tiempo lo trataron como a un cono de tráfico que más valía esquivar para evitar accidentes. Enjolras, por su parte, tampoco hablaba demasiado, y aunque Grantaire era terriblemente consciente de su presencia silenciosa y grave, notaba que la mitad del tiempo él no estaba allí del todo. En cuanto a Montparnasse, no se presentó ni pronto ni tarde, y tampoco lo había visitado en los tres días que estuvo ingresado. Grantaire no se moría de ganas de verlo, pero una parte de él se lo reprochó en secreto.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando todos se marcharon. Grantaire tuvo que permanecer allí. Los médicos querían que siguiera en observación un día y Enjolras se quedó a pasar la noche con él. Grantaire notó que estaba exhausto y pensó en pedirle que se fuera a descansar a su hotel o en darle las llaves de su piso, pero algo en su expresión lo disuadió de sugerírselo. Estaba sentado en el mismo sillón donde había estado toda la tarde, en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, mirándole. A Grantaire le dolía un poco que no se acercara. Él estaba sentado en la cama y no le convenía levantarse, aunque se había dado una ducha que lo había ayudado a despejarse.

―Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado ―murmuró cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado pesado―. No creo que una disculpa lo arregle, aunque es lo mínimo que te debo. Lo siento muchísimo. No sé qué más decir.

Enjolras asintió con expresión ausente, como si en realidad no le hubiese oído.

―Sé que tienes problemas ―dijo sin mirarle―. A veces te superan, eso lo entiendo, pero no creí que llegarías a esto.

―Ni yo ―admitió Grantaire―. No sé cómo he dejado que se me vaya tanto de las manos.

―¿Estás seguro de eso?

―¿Qué?

―Te estoy preguntando si has intentado suicidarte ―le soltó Enjolras a bocajarro.

Grantaire se quedó estupefacto. ¿Pero qué coño…?

―¿Crees que yo…? ¡Joder, Enjolras, no! Ha sido un accidente, ¿vale? A veces se…

―Se te va la mano, sí ―terminó por él―. Eso dices siempre, pero he hablado con los médicos. ¿De verdad quieres que crea que no sabías lo que hacías cuando consumiste todo eso? ―Le mostró su móvil sin molestarse en encenderlo. No le hacía ninguna falta explicarse―. ¿Y esto? ¿Qué es esto, Grantaire? ¿Qué debería pensar cuando me dices algo así y lo siguiente que sé de ti es que estás en el hospital?

Grantaire ni pensó en despegar los labios. No porque no supiera qué decir, ni porque aquel razonamiento tuviera mucho más sentido que lo que de verdad había pasado. Era lo que Enjolras no decía lo que lo estaba asustando: aquella fría contención en la voz, su forma de apretar la mandíbula y de mirarle como a un miserable traidor.

 _Mierda,_ se dijo cuando lo comprendió.

_Por eso estabas furioso._

Eso había dicho durante su primer encuentro en Nueva York. Tendría que haber prestado más atención.

―Enjolras, yo no… ―empezó a decir, pero él lo cortó de raíz.

―Dime la verdad ―exigió―. No tienes que decirme por qué ni dame ninguna explicación. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtela, pero al menos no me mientas en esto. Dime solo si lo has hecho o no.

―No ―le juró Grantaire sin pensárselo ni un segundo―. Sé que ha sido una estupidez. He cometido muchas, pero eso ni se me pasaría por la cabeza. Nunca.

Era verdad, y solo por eso pudo sostenerle la mirada. Los ojos de Enjolras brillaban a la luz de la única lámpara encendida en un rincón. Brillaban mucho, cada vez más. Se levantó sin decir nada y caminó hasta la ventana. Las fachadas de los edificios cercanos estaban decoradas con luces y guirnaldas, y en algunas cornisas había restos de la nevada del día anterior. No era el paisaje que uno querría contemplar desde la ventana de un hospital, aunque Enjolras no lo estaba mirando en realidad. Probablemente no supiera que Grantaire podía verle la cara reflejada en el cristal.

―¿Fue así como ocurrió? ―le preguntó Grantaire en voz baja―. Me refiero a tu padre.

Sabía que era demasiado personal, pero no podía decir que no fuera asunto suyo porque ya habían hablado de eso. _Estaban_ hablando de eso, aunque Grantaire no lo supiera al principio.

Enjolras tardó casi un minuto en contestar.

―Vivíamos a quince minutos del instituto ―dijo finalmente―. Cosette y yo solíamos ir andando, pero aquel día insistió en llevarnos y se quedó mirándonos desde el coche hasta que entramos como si tuviéramos ocho años. Cosette dijo que era raro, pero yo no le hice caso. ―Hizo una pausa antes de añadir―: No volvió a casa después del trabajo. No supimos nada de él hasta que llamó la policía dos días después. Lo encontró el personal de un hotel.

No dijo más. Tampoco hacía falta. Grantaire lo dejó con sus pensamientos y pensó en sus propios padres. No pensaba mucho en ellos y rara vez lamentaba su ausencia, pero en aquel momento se alegró de no tener familia porque así nunca les fallaría ni podrían fallarle ellos. Otra vez no, al menos. Quizá fuera una postura cobarde o egoísta, pero al mirar a Enjolras le parecía lo más sensato. Él nunca tendría hijos; ni propios ni adoptados. Imaginarse como un padre le daba risa y pánico.

―Dime una cosa ―le pidió―: Todo esto… ¿me lo contaste aquella vez?

―No ―dijo él―. Preferí ahorrarme los detalles. Quería hablar contigo, no asustarte.

Grantaire asintió. Lo alivió un poco saber que no era un completo cabrón insensible por olvidar algo tan grave, aunque no estaban hablando de él.

―Por eso estabas furioso ―dijo ahora en voz alta.

―Lo estaba, sí. Durante un tiempo le odié ―admitió Enjolras―. No entendía por qué lo había hecho. Todavía no lo sé. No tenía problemas de salud, ni en su trabajo, ni con mi madre. Teníamos mucho dinero, no tenía deudas ni nada parecido, ni tampoco enemigos, ni una aventura… Nada. Pero algo… ―Negó con la cabeza con los labios apretados―. Algo le pasaba. Era mi padre y no lo conocía. Yo estaba en esa edad, nos habíamos distanciado… Quizá intentó decírmelo y no lo escuché.

 _Porque nadie escucha a nadie_ , solía pensar Grantaire. Se sintió como una mierda por habérselo dicho a él.

―Me costó mucho entender que estaba enfadado conmigo mismo, no con él ―dijo Enjolras.

Pues claro. Era como un letrero luminoso de cincuenta metros… que solo se ve desde lejos y no cuando estás aplastado por él. Qué típico de los dieciséis… Y lo de vengarse de papá tonteando con cretinos en bares. Eso también.

―No hace falta que te diga que no fue culpa tuya.

Enjolras asintió. Parecía más tranquilo, aunque se frotó la cara antes de girarse hacia él. Grantaire fingió no haberlo visto, aunque la mirada llena de significado que le dirigió Enjolras no pudo ignorarla por más que quisiera.

―Se hizo más fácil después ―dijo.

Grantaire asintió a pesar de sí mismo. No supo qué decir para no decepcionarlo. Aquello era importante para él. No tenía derecho a quitárselo solo para dejar de sentirse como un farsante.

―Sé que no lo recuerdas ―dijo Enjolras―. No me importa.

―A mí sí.

―Me ayudaste más de lo que piensas.

―Si esto va de saldar una deuda… ―empezó a decir Grantaire, pero se dio cuenta de lo estúpida y ofensiva que era aquella idea. Por la forma en que le miró, estaba claro que Enjolras pensaba lo mismo. Grantaire suspiró y no siguió por ahí―. No has cambiado tanto, ¿sabes?

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―No sé. ¿Con quién estás enfadado esta vez?

Enjolras le sostuvo la mirada un instante. Después la bajó, pensativo. Aquella silenciosa caída de ojos era tan encantadora como preocupante.

―No todo es responsabilidad tuya, Enjolras ―le dijo Grantaire.

―No es culpa mía. No es lo mismo.

―Es mucha responsabilidad.

―Haré lo que pueda ―dijo Enjolras. Había dicho lo mismo en Milán hacía dos años; Grantaire lo recordaba bien. Lo decía como si fuera un deber, como si se lo impusiera algo superior a él.

―No quiero desalentarte ―le dijo con toda franqueza―. Admiro esa determinación, ojalá más gente la tuviera, pero hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse.

―Ya lo sé.

 _Qué vas a saber,_ pensó Grantaire. _Y además no quiero que lo sepas._

―Siento mucho todo esto ―volvió a decirle―. Lo último que yo quería era reabrir un mal capítulo de tu vida.

―Eso ya no me preocupa ―respondió Enjolras―. Tú sí.

Grantaire apoyó la cabeza en la pared y se quedó mirando el techo para no mirarle a él.

―Bossuet está preocupado por ti ―insistió Enjolras―. Dice que bebes más que antes y que hace meses que te comportas de forma extraña. Te pasa algo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

Grantaire cerró los ojos, pero de poco le iba a servir. Enjolras no iba a dejarlo estar y tampoco se merecía sus evasivas, así que más valía arrancase la tirita de una vez.

―No me he sentido muy cómodo en el escenario estos últimos meses ―le confesó―. En realidad, nunca me ha resultado fácil, pero últimamente es distinto.

―¿Por qué?

Grantaire se mordisqueó el labio inferior. ¿Cómo coño le explicaba que…?

―¿He tenido yo algo que ver?

A Grantaire se le escapó una risa nerviosa. Resultaba frustrante hablar con él.

―Más despacio, Kaspárov. Deja al menos que me piense la jugada.

―¿Para que puedas inventarte una mentira? No, Grantaire, dime la verdad.

Grantaire lo miró. Había flores junto a la ventana donde él estaba, y muchas más repartidas por la habitación. Eran una muestra minúscula de todas las que habían enviado. Había hasta un oso de peluche. Eso era raro. A Grantaire le tiraban más bragas que peluches al escenario (algo de lo que siempre había alardeado), aunque también le habían dado algún que otro botellazo. Esos venían bien de vez en cuando; lo ayudaban a mantenerse centrado.

―Puede que tuvieras razón ―admitió―. Y la idea me aterra. Cada vez que salgo ahí fuera y pienso que esa gente está escuchándome… Yo no quería esparcir mi mierda por ahí, créeme. Como si no hubiera ya suficiente. ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? ¿Escribir música en la que no creo? No sé ver las cosas de otra forma y tampoco sé hacer nada más. Esto es lo que hago; es… lo que soy. No sabría qué hacer si…

Joder, no podía ni decirlo. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y se pasó los dedos entre los rizos medio mojados. Enjolras parecía consternado, aunque no sorprendido. Ya se lo había imaginado.

―Esta no era mi intención en absoluto ―dijo.

―Eso ya lo sé.

―Tienes mucho talento, Grantaire. Siempre lo he creído.

Grantaire sonrió, aunque más que una sonrisa fue una rápida exhibición de dientes. Feroz. Dolida. No había ni rastro de alegría.

―Y yo, rayo de sol, no me voy a hacer el modesto contigo. Pero eso da igual. El caso es que estoy jodido.

Enjolras cruzó la habitación y se sentó en la cama junto a él. Grantaire no sabría explicar hasta qué punto se sintió reconfortado por su simple proximidad. Vivían en distintos continentes, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero aquellos metros de separación no los soportaba.

―Cuando hablas así no pareces tú mismo ―le dijo Enjolras.

―¿Parezco el imbécil que te insultó en público porque sí? ―adivinó Grantaire. No debería haber sonreído, pero Enjolras se lo pasó por alto y le preguntó:

―¿Por qué me dijiste tu nombre aquella vez?

No necesitaba que le respondiera y Grantaire no lo hizo, aunque una parte distraída de él regresó a aquel momento y recordó cuánto le gustaba oír su voz por teléfono.

―Te reíste ―recordó. Sonrió sin querer, y aquella sonrisa Enjolras sí se la devolvió.

―Tienes talento, Grantaire ―volvió a decirle―. Pero eres más que eso y mejor que R.

Grantaire lo miró. A veces contenía el aliento cuando lo hacía. “Cabrón con suerte”: eso debería tatuarse, aunque “no te lo mereces” iba más en su línea. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, tan azules, aunque irritados por las lágrimas y ensombrecidos por el cansancio. Grantaire se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría sin dormir.

No quería volver a hacerlo sufrir. Enjolras no se lo merecía. Grantaire sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, pero saberlo y reunir el valor para hacerlo son cosas muy distintas. El valor, sin embargo, suele funcionar al revés: tienes que hacer lo que te asusta y el valor llega después.

 

xxx

 

Horas más tarde, mientras Enjolras dormía por primera vez en tres días, Grantaire encendió su teléfono. Bossuet lo había recuperado de su camerino y se lo había devuelto. Tenía montones de mensajes, pero solo uno que le interesara. Era del veintidós de diciembre.

Lo estuvo mirando durante más de un minuto aunque solo fueran seis letras.

 _“Y yo a ti”,_ le decía Enjolras.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de dos capítulos bastante largos, uno cortito de transición.

Grantaire volvió a ensayar la melodía en su guitarra. No acababa de funcionar, pero tenía algo. Encendió un cigarrillo y siguió dándole vueltas a la idea. En otras circunstancias se hubiera rendido ya, pero estaba aprendiendo a ser paciente a base de no tener nada mejor que hacer.

Se había acostumbrado a madrugar para poder pasar un rato a solas en el jardín, que solía estar tranquilo a aquella hora de la mañana. El jardinero estaba podando un seto, pero el rítmico chasquido de las tijeras no lo molestaba. Los aspersores estaban en marcha y el aire olía a hierba cortada. Grantaire tenía la desagradable sospecha de que echaría de menos aquella “prisión” cuando volviese a estar respirando libertad, cosa que, si todo iba bien, ocurriría en menos de una semana. Estaba pensando en vender su piso de Manhattan y comprarse una casa con jardín. Hasta podría tener un perro. Pero uno de verdad, no como el de juguete de Bossuet y Joly.

―Strike tres, DiMaggio ―dijo una voz a la que había aprendido a responder poniéndose firme―. Vas a tener que decirme de donde sacas la mercancía de contrabando. Venga, apágalo.

Grantaire sonrió mientras daba otra calada y esperó a que la mujer rodeara la mesa y se sentara. No caminaba muy rápido.

―Esto es muy duro, hermana…

―Susan.

―Esto es muy duro, Susan. ¿Por qué no vamos paso a paso? Primero dejamos lo que mata rápido y luego nos preocupamos por el tabaco y por… no sé… el beicon ahumado. Como vuelva a ver otro batido verde juro que salto por una ventana.

―Por eso no se abren, encanto. Anda, dame uno y te la paso.

Grantaire le ofreció un cigarrillo y observó divertido cómo ella saboreaba con placer la primera calada. Era una mujer de unos sesenta años, menuda y fibrosa como un bistec muy hecho, con la piel curtida por el sol y maneras de sargento mayor si los oficiales del ejército se vistieran como Dora la Exploradora. Grantaire no se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que había sido monja. Tenía ese aire indefinible de las religiosas, con el ceño fruncido a perpetuidad y la mirada acusadora. Pero, igual que le sucedía a su canción, había en la melodía una nota discordante, desafinada. La llamaron Sor Simplice cuando hizo sus votos, pero resultó ser demasiado complicada. Había sido misionera en los campos de refugiados somalíes, y debió ser allí donde perdió la fe en Dios, aunque no en las personas. En Sudán le pegaron un tiro que le dejó una cojera permanente, y cuando regresó a América fundó aquel campamento militar camuflado de retiro espiritual para ricos con problemas del primer mundo cuyos beneficios iban a parar a los refugiados. Grantaire se sintió bien cuando lo supo. ¿Quién le iba a decir que sus adicciones servirían para algo bueno? Casi se sintió culpable por rehabilitarse tan rápido. Ahí estaba el dilema, claro.

Se lo dijo a ella medio en broma, pero no obtuvo el efecto deseado:

―¿Sabes qué es aún mejor que pagar para que alguien limpie lo que vomitas mientras estás tiritando en una cama? ―le dijo ella―. Pues aflojar la pasta mientras haces tu música y todo lo que te gusta y sales en las portadas con ese novio tuyo tan guapo. ¿Ves por donde voy o…?

―Sí, sí. ―Por lo visto aún le quedaba algo de monja, con tanto menear la hucha parroquial―. De todas formas, no te pongas muy cómoda. Igual vuelves a verme por aquí.

A ella no le hizo gracia la broma, probablemente porque sabía que no lo era en absoluto. Era más vieja, más lista y más cínica que él con diferencia.

―Con esa actitud, seguro que sí ―dijo mientras apagaba el cigarrillo y se levantaba apoyándose en su bastón. Se parecía un poco al maestro Yoda, ahora que lo pensaba: su mundo era un pantano apestoso y deprimente y aun así veía Esperanza con mayúsculas. Tenía gracia… lo del pantano…

Daba que pensar. Y eso estaba bien, porque allí no se hacía mucho más. Los móviles estaban prohibidos y no había internet, y tampoco se permitían las visitas porque, según decían, así se suprimían las influencias nocivas. Lo de suprimir también las carnes rojas y los carbohidratos Grantaire no lo entendía, pero qué sabía él, que solo era una mota de polvo en la infinidad del cosmos según el tío raro del cuenco tibetano que lo obligaba a hacer yoga y a meditar para entrar en contacto consigo mismo. Y sí, últimamente estaba _en contacto consigo mismo_ un poco más de la cuenta, pero es que llevaba dos meses encerrado allí y echaba mucho de menos a Enjolras.

Se preguntaba cómo le irían las cosas. Lo último que supo era que su grupo estaba preparando el lanzamiento del disco que habían tenido que posponer por culpa de los desacuerdos con la discográfica, que quería que se moderaran para que no se repitiera el descalabro de los MTV. Grantaire le había dicho que se reuniría con él en cuanto saliera de allí.

Los últimos días fueron largos, pero pasaron como todo pasa: los buenos momentos y los malos. Las primeras semanas no quería ni recordarlas, pero tampoco convenía que las olvidara. Susan (antes Hermana Simplice) le sugirió que se lo tatuara.

―Si vienes conmigo y te tatúas tú un tigre en el pandero ―la retó Grantaire.

―Trato hecho.

Qué mujer. La echaría de menos. Pensó en ella (y un poco en sus parientes) mientras caminaba por el arcén de la carretera. Volver a casa a pie era la última penitencia. Le llevó seis horas y media, y Dave, el portero de su edificio, fue la primera persona en darle la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos. Nadie gritó ¡sorpresa! cuando encendió la luz de su piso. Grantaire suspiró de alivio, dejó caer su bolsa y su guitarra de camino a su dormitorio y se desplomó en la cama.

Cuando se despertó (y ya no recordaba la última vez que despertó allí sin resaca) eran las cinco de la mañana. Buscó su móvil y lo conectó. Mensajes, llamadas… Lo ignoró todo y marcó, y mientras sonaba el tono de llamada caminó hasta la ventana.

―Hola, rayo de sol ―dijo mientras contemplaba la noche sobre Manhattan.

 

xxx

 

Le hubiera gustado coger el primer vuelo, pero su vida era un poco más complicada. Tenía algunas cosas que poner en orden. O, más bien, en pausa.

Quedó con Bossuet al día siguiente. Fue un emotivo reencuentro seguido de un desayuno hipercalórico y extra grasiento.

―Pareces un hombre nuevo ―observó Bossuet, que vivía con un obseso de la dieta saludable y tampoco se cortaba comiendo cuando iba a un restaurante.

―Vamos a dejarlo en de segunda mano ―sonrió Grantaire mientras se servía más beicon―. ¿Y cómo están los chicos?

―Nerviosos, claro. Aunque no tanto como los jefazos.

―¿Por qué los sigues llamando así? ―resopló Grantaire―. Como no sea para burlarte. Los dos sabemos que no van a demandarme.

―Suena como si tuvieras noticias ―dijo Bossuet en tono tranquilo para no presionarle―. ¿Sabes ya qué vas a hacer?

Grantaire se acomodó en su asiento y pidió más café.

―Me voy a París esta noche. Volveré el mes que viene, cuando Enjolras se vaya de gira. Salen el dos de abril.

―Sí, lo sé ―asintió Bossuet―. Parece que las cosas les van muy bien.

 Era cierto. Enjolras le había contado que habían lanzado su segundo disco a finales de enero. Las ventas no iban mal, dentro de lo que actualmente se vendía, y uno de los temas estaba muy bien situado en las listas. Era una canción muy buena, en opinión de Grantaire, que había oído la maqueta en noviembre. Lo que no había oído era la versión definitiva, que incluía una voz femenina. Y qué voz… Grantaire se había quedado sin palabras, sobre todo porque no quería decirle a Enjolras (el de la gloriosa voz dorada) que la misteriosa chica cantaba aún mejor que él. Cuando le preguntó de quién se trataba, Enjolras le dijo que era su hermana. Había que joderse con la familia Trapp. Era la última vez que se burlaba del coro de la iglesia.

El tema llevaba cuatro semanas fuera, así que a estas alturas los representantes estarían matándose por ella. Estaba claro que la chica era un diamante en bruto; un spin-off en toda regla. Con semejante voz y la mitad de la promoción hecha por ser familia de quien era, solo necesitaba un poco de atrezo e iría directa a las listas de éxitos. Bossuet debería echarle el anzuelo; seguro que había pensado en ello. Aunque, de momento, parecía más preocupado por su pájaro en mano.

―¿Entonces es un descanso? ―preguntó para tenerlo claro.

Grantaire asintió, aunque sin mirarlo.

 

xxx

 

Quedó con los chicos en el estudio para decírselo en persona, pero Montparnasse no se presentó. Grantaire fingió que se creía las excusas que Babet y Sous le dieron de su parte y charló con ellos un buen rato. Los dos se alegraban de verle, Sous especialmente, pero estaban demasiado ansiosos por tenerle de vuelta en el grupo. Fue incómodo. 

No pudo despedirse de Joly porque estaba en un congreso no sé dónde, así que hizo el equipaje y se preparó para marcharse. Lo último que recogió fue una guitarra, y mientras lo hacía se fijó en la que tenía enmarcada en la pared: no en la valiosísima Firebird que había pertenecido a Brian Jones y que consiguió a precio de oro en una subasta, sino en la vieja chatarra sin marca que fue un regalo de su abuela. Y pensó, por primera vez en su vida, que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo y que ella lo estaría si le viera. La sonrisa que esbozó sin darse cuenta fue la primera que no era un escudo ni una mueca.

Apagó las luces y salió. Fuera lo esperaba un coche para llevarlo al aeropuerto. Grantaire puso sus cosas en el maletero, se giró y se encontró a Montparnasse detrás de él.

―¡Joder! ―exclamó, sobresaltado.

―Tenemos que hablar ―dijo él.

A Grantaire no le gustaba admitirlo, pero había sido un alivio que no se presentara aquella tarde. Creyó que se había librado de tener una conversación para la que no estaba preparado aunque hubiera pensado mucho en ello, sobre todo porque Susan le había obligado a hacerlo.

_―Tienes que tomar decisiones. No puedes quedarte paralizado como un gato en medio de la autopista hasta que el camión te aplaste._

_―Muy gráfico, hermana._

_―Es Susan. Porque yo elegí. Ahora te toca a ti decidir quién eres y a quién quieres en tu vida. Dentro o fuera, pero no dejes más cosas a medias._

Parecía fácil discutirlo en el banquillo, pero el tiempo muerto había acabado y ahora le tocaba salir a batear. Quizá por eso ella le llamaba DiMaggio. A Grantaire ni siquiera le gustaba el béisbol; era un deporte aburridísimo. Pero sabía que quería estar con Enjolras y enderezar su carrera si podía. Aquello, en cambio, no lo tenía tan claro.

―Escucha ―empezó a decir―, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero…

―No, escucha tú ―lo cortó Montparnasse bruscamente. Después apartó la mirada y su rostro se tensó hasta el extremo. Le costó mucho volver a despegar los labios, pero finalmente logró escupir―: Lo siento. ¿De acuerdo? Siento lo que te dije y todo lo que… ¡Todo, joder!

Siguió mirando el tráfico de la avenida mientras Grantaire lo miraba a él. No es que fuera la primera vez que se disculpaba, pero solía hacerlo a la ligera, sin pensar. Esta vez era distinto; lo decía de verdad, y de verdad estaba dolido. Grantaire apretó los labios; aquello no estaba previsto.

―Está bien ―se ablandó―. Yo también he dicho cosas que…

―No, no, basta de gilipolleces ―volvió a interrumpirlo él―. Ni siquiera fui a verte al hospital cuando… ¡Mierda, R, por poco te mueres!

―Eso no fue culpa tuya ―lo tranquilizó Grantaire―. Estaba hecho un lío y se me fue de las manos. Se me fue muchísimo, pero no tuvo nada que ver contigo.

Montparnasse negó con la cabeza de forma obsesiva.

―Tenías problemas y yo lo sabía.

―Si hubiera querido tu ayuda, te la hubiese pedido ―respondió Grantaire, y aquello fue lo bastante obvio como para que Montparnasse no replicara, aunque tenía algo más que decirle:

―Te mentí. En lo de Éponine. No la dejé por eso, ¿vale?

―Vale.

―Solo lo dije porque tú no dejabas de joderme y estaba…

―Sí, vale, Parnasse. Te creo. De verdad.

Él le devolvió la mirada. Tenía los ojos de un azul clarísimo, casi gris, y las pupilas que clavó en Grantaire eran tan pequeñas como cabezas de alfiler.

―¿Te vas con él?

Grantaire asintió.

―Volveré dentro de un mes.

―Ya… Y los demás se lo han tragado, ¿no?

Y allá iban otra vez. Grantaire respiró muy hondo y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Intentó recordar lo que le había enseñado el tío del cuenco tibetano.

―Mira, no pienso discutir. Es mi decisión y ya está tomada, así que adiós.

―Joder, R, ¿qué más quieres? Ya te he dicho que lo siento ―se defendió él―. Me parece bien, ¿vale? Lo tuyo con ese tío. _Con Enjolras_ ―rectificó, dignándose a pronunciar su nombre por una vez―. Creía que se estaba aprovechando, pero ya sé que no. Lo único que digo es que… te lo traigas aquí o… yo qué sé. Te vas otro mes ¿y el grupo qué?

―No he estado de vacaciones, ¿sabes?

―Sí, ya lo sé. Y me alegro por ti. Le has echado un par de huevos, pero es que…

No supo o no quiso continuar. Aquello no era fácil para él: tragarse el propio orgullo nunca lo es. Parecía desolado y no dejaba de apretar los puños a sus costados. Estaba temblando.

―Te estoy diciendo la verdad ―le prometió Grantaire, tratando de ponerse en su piel. Montparnasse volvía a evitar su mirada, así que se acercó y le dio un golpecito en la cara―. Eh. Voy a volver. En un mes. Y seguiremos donde dejamos, ¿queda claro? Solo es un descanso.

Montparnasse asintió rígidamente. Después chasqueó la lengua y lo abrazó sin previo aviso. Hacía más de veinte años que eran amigos: antes de Minette, antes de Éponine, mucho antes de Bossuet y de Joly, y de Enjolras, y de Les Amis…

―Oye, no es por ti ―le prometió Grantaire, abrazándolo a su vez. Se sintió mejor cuando lo hizo―. He estado con la mierda hasta el cuello, ¿comprendes? Necesito un poco de aire.

―Sí, adelante ―dijo él―. Tómate tu tiempo, diviértete.

Grantaire intentó retroceder, pero Montparnasse lo cogió por la nuca y le dijo antes de soltarle:

―Pero no me falles, R. Con lo que nos ha costado conseguirlo. Al final lo hicimos, ¿eh? Tú y yo.

Grantaire asintió y se separó de él. No supo qué más decirle, así que dijo que debía ser tarde y le preguntó la hora al conductor, que esperaba pacientemente junto al coche. Nunca llevaba reloj, así que Montparnasse se quitó el suyo y se lo lanzó de forma descuidada como si no costara un ojo de la cara.

―Ya me lo devolverás cuando vuelvas ―le dijo.

Grantaire no quería aceptarlo; sabía cuánto le gustaba aquel reloj. Fue uno de los primeros lujos que Montparnasse se dio cuando empezaron a ganar dinero de verdad, y lo llevaba siempre aunque pudiera permitirse muchos más. Significaba algo para él, pero el gesto de prestárselo mandaba un mensaje muy claro, así que Grantaire no discutió. Se despidió y subió al coche, y Montparnasse lo vio alejarse desde la acera mientras Grantaire lo veía a él desaparecer del retrovisor. Respiró más tranquilo cuando lo perdió de vista, y entonces miró el reloj. Eran las siete y media. Lo adelantó seis horas antes de ponérselo en la muñeca y así se sintió más cerca de Enjolras.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Al despertar de un sueño profundo se produce un momento de ingravidez, un espacio en blanco donde solo hay paz e incertidumbre hasta que la vida se reordena y encaja pieza a pieza. Para Grantaire, ese lento descubrimiento era el momento más dulce del día: despertar cada mañana en una cama que no era familiar todavía, envuelto en la luz blanca del amanecer, y atisbar, a través de la niebla del sueño, el primer reflejo de esa luz en su cabello.

_Rayo de sol…_

Descubrirle a él a su lado hacía que cada día fuera un regalo.

Grantaire sonreía y buscaba instintivamente su piel tibia; se refugiaba en su cuello y Enjolras lo acogía entre sus brazos incluso sin estar despierto. Enjolras parecía muy joven cuando dormía, casi demasiado. Sus párpados cerrados formaban una delicada curva dibujada por sus rubias pestañas mientras entreabría aquellos labios que tan fácilmente se fruncían disgustados. Grantaire solo podía pensar en besarlos, y a veces no se resistía a despertarlo con un beso tras otro. Enjolras se dejaba querer, recibía con placer cada caricia y se las devolvía, y cuando metía los dedos entre su pelo y le arañaba suavemente sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. El despertador no siempre sonaba en el mejor momento...

No era de extrañar que Grantaire despertara con la mente en blanco. Allí dormía tan profundamente que no soñaba. Ni el alcohol ni las pastillas le habían proporcionado nunca una paz semejante, y aunque no podía decir que estuviera libre de tentaciones, le miraba a él y se sentía fuerte.

Sentía que podría acostumbrarse a aquella vida. Parecía una vida de verdad, en una casa de verdad y no sacada de una revista, con una persona que, de verdad… aunque pareciera mentira… _de verdad,_ lo quería.

Enjolras vivía en el Barrio Latino de París, en un apartamento que no se parecía en nada a su piso de Manhattan. Era acogedor y sencillo, y estaba en la cuarta planta de un edificio de cinco, más cerca del suelo que del cielo, aunque desde la terraza se alcanzaba a ver el río. Allí pasaban todo el tiempo que podían, gran parte de él en la cama, aunque también hacían cosas cotidianas que para Grantaire no lo eran tanto. No había pisado un supermercado en años, aunque la experiencia perdía su carácter de epifanía cuando la gente enloquecía al verle. Puede que en Nueva York pasara un poco desapercibido, pero en su país todo el mundo sabía quién era. También reconocían a Enjolras, claro, pero a él estaban más acostumbrados a verle y lo saludaban como si lo conocieran.

Los fans ya no se apelotonaban en la puerta de su edificio como al principio, pero la cosa volvió a complicarse cuando se supo que Grantaire estaba allí, y cada vez que entraban o salían tenían que abrirse paso entre una multitud de gente que llenó de fotos suyas las redes sociales mientras los periodistas hacían lo que fuera para sonsacar a Grantaire sobre los dos meses que había estado desaparecido después del incidente del Madison Square Garden. Grantaire ya no recordaba la última vez que atravesó una de aquellas multitudes sin que lo acompañara un guardaespaldas. Tener los pies en el suelo estaba bien, pensaba, pero a veces lo preocupaba que Enjolras no se tomara en serio su propia seguridad. Grantaire no sabía qué hacía con el dinero que ganaba, pero estaba seguro de que ganaba mucho, y el dinero suele atraer a cierta clase indeseable de gente. A Grantaire lo habían desvalijado dos veces antes de mudarse a Park Avenue, y a Montparnasse intentaron secuestrarlo, por no hablar de la vez que se le metió en su casa (y en su cama) una pirada que por suerte no era peligrosa. A Grantaire no le gustaba quejarse de los fans pero, en serio, algunas personas… Había razones de sobra para que la gente como ellos se rodeara de gente como Dave el portero, que era un ex combatiente del ejército. Tendría que hablar con Enjolras de eso.

Le hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para estar los dos a solas pero, lamentablemente, Enjolras no estaba de vacaciones como él. Iniciaban una gira en cuestión de semanas que no iba a ser tan modesta como las primeras. Tenían más músicos, más espectáculo… todo un circo montado. Grantaire estaba bastante impresionado, y no porque Minette no hubiera tirado la casa por la ventana más de una vez. Pero detrás de aquel montaje no había tanto dinero como imaginación: la que derrochaban aquellos chicos y su equipo.

Les Amis, sí. Les Amis no eran solo cinco. Eran por lo menos nueve y Grantaire no los redondeaba. Los conoció en el estudio donde ensayaban y el encuentro fue justo como esperaba, es decir, incómodo y rarísimo. Porque (primero) él era R la súper estrella, que (segundo) se había reído de ellos en público antes de que (tercero) su bajista agrediera a Enjolras, quien (cuarto) ahora salía con él a pesar de todo lo anterior y de que (quinto) Grantaire lo había disgustado muchísimo cuando estuvo a punto de palmarla también en público, lo que venía a cerrar el círculo con alguna clase de justicia divina un poco desproporcionada.

Así que Courfeyrac bromeaba con él aunque en el fondo recelara; su novio Combeferre lo tragaba todavía menos; Feuilly era cordial pero mantenía las distancias; Bahorel balbuceaba porque Grantaire (es decir, R) lo intimidaba; Musichetta siempre estaba ocupada, y el único que se comportaba con cierta normalidad era Jehan suponiendo que la palabra “normal” en cualquiera de sus variantes pudiera aplicarse a ese chico de pelo azul celeste que era un maldito genio superdotado de _dieci-nueve-años._

¡Por dios santo! A los diecinueve, Grantaire todavía actuaba en bares por una miseria y se ganaba la vida trabajando de pipa para otros grupos que a veces lo trataban a patadas. Tenía buenos hombros y buen oído, pero no buena suerte ni buenos padrinos. Hubo que darle a la suerte un empujoncito…

―Bueno, no es para tanto ―le dijo Jehan, solidario―. Los demás son casi tan viejos como tú. Feuilly ya tiene veintiocho y Bahorel es de tu edad, ¿verdad, Bahorel?

―Jajá. Es increíble que tengas mi edad, jajá.

Increíble, sí. Fue increíble que sobreviviera al primer día y que volviese por allí, pero aquella era la vida de Enjolras y Grantaire tendría que esforzarse por encajar si quería formar parte de ella. Por suerte, tuvo un poco de ayuda: Cosette, la hermana melliza de Enjolras, se erigió en su ángel de la guarda personal.

Lo de ángel no era exagerado. La chica era preciosa y tan rubia como su hermano, pero con un aura de candor y dulzura que en Enjolras estaba oculta bajo muchas capas de gravedad ceñuda. Enjolras había tenido siempre un aire trágico de héroe victoriano; le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba e inclinaba la frente cuando estaba pensando, y aunque fuera muy dulce cuando sonreía, no sonreía demasiado. Cosette era más reservada, aunque pudiera parecer al contrario. Se guardaba para ella sus pensamientos profundos y se esforzaba por ser atenta y agradable, quizá porque, a pesar de ser mellizos, no los habían educado igual a ambos. Sea como fuere, los dos eran generosos y se ponían a sí mismos en último lugar. Tenían, en definitiva, el mismo sentido de la responsabilidad.

Grantaire la conoció una mañana cuando ella se presentó mientras desayunaban. Quería conocer a Grantaire, dijo abiertamente, porque todos le conocían menos ella, y de paso le traía una propuesta:

―Parece que no tienes nada que hacer, y yo tengo que probar catorce pasteles de boda ―le explicó mientras se bebía una taza de café muy cargado. Enjolras estaba apoyado en la encimera de la cocina haciendo exactamente lo mismo―. ¿Te gusta la tarta?

―¿Y a quién no? ―dijo Grantaire.

―A mi prometido no le gusta…

―No te cases con él.

―Ni a mi hermano ―concluyó Cosette.

Grantaire se quedó mirando a Enjolras, que se encogió de hombros y no se defendió de la infame acusación.

―Está bien, fuguémonos tú y yo.

 

xxx

 

Y ese fue el comienzo de una hermosa amistad. Aunque, por desgracia, también de una indigestión de tarta. Grantaire no podía probar ni un bocado más, pero Cosette seguía comiendo sin parar. Puede que sufriera ansiedad prenupcial.

Para su sorpresa, ella no lo había secuestrado para darle la charla, y no le dijo, con el cuchillo de plata en la mano y como quien no quiere la cosa, lo mucho que quería a su hermanito y cuánto la disgustaría que alguien le rompiera el corazón. Pero tampoco hizo lo opuesto ni dio por hecho que lo que tenían era para toda la vida y que Grantaire ya era parte de su familia. Le dijo que le gustaría que asistiera a su boda, pero que lo entendía si tenía otros planes o si le parecía muy pronto para eso. Lo había hablado con Enjolras, le explicó, y él estaba de acuerdo. También le dijo que tuviera paciencia con los chicos, que todos tenían sus “cosillas” pero que ya se les pasaría. Grantaire lo entendió entonces.

―Gracias por rescatarme ―le dijo.

Ella sonrió mientras chupaba su cuchara.

―Bueno, ¿tenemos veredicto?

A Grantaire le gustaba la de chocolate porque no era muy sofisticado gastronómicamente hablando, pero ella eligió la de limón y azahar. _Puaj._

Por la tarde, mientras volvían paseando para bajar la tarta, Grantaire le habló de su colaboración con el grupo y de lo impresionado que estaba. Cosette aceptó el cumplido y le dio las gracias, pero cuando Grantaire le preguntó si había pensado en hacer carrera en la música, ella no pareció entusiasmada.

―Me han hecho algunas ofertas, pero no me interesa demasiado ―le confesó mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara. Hacía viento y estaba lloviznando, y habían tenido que comprar un paraguas bajo el que caminaban cogidos del brazo―. Cuando veo lo estresados que están mi hermano y los chicos... Yo admiro lo que hacen y sé que es importante, pero siempre están ocupados, siempre viajando. Algunos han dejado de estudiar, apenas ven a sus familias, no tienen tiempo para nada más. Y tanta atención yo no la soportaría, que me espiaran y me persiguieran como a vosotros dos. Como ahora, por ejemplo. Toda esa gente en la puerta de su apartamento… No pienso volver, por cierto. Se quieres verme, tendrá que ser en otro sitio.

Grantaire la entendía. No todo el mundo estaba hecho para esa vida. Puede que, en el fondo, nadie lo estuviera…

―Además, tengo mi trabajo. Y me gusta lo que hago ―siguió diciendo Cosette―. Voy a casarme y quiero pasar tiempo con Marius. Queremos tener hijos. No inmediatamente, claro, pero dentro de algunos años… Oye… ¿te ocurre algo?

―No… ―musitó él, volviendo al mundo de los vivos―. Perdona, es que…

Había una chica sentada en una parada de autobús. Bajo el gorro de lana que llevaba asomaba una melena oscura y larga, y cuando se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja para ajustarse los auriculares, Grantaire le vio parte de la cara y se fijó en sus uñas pintadas de negro.

No era ella, por supuesto. No la había visto en diez años, ya no tendría el mismo aspecto. Pero, por un momento, el corazón le había dado un vuelco.

Se sacudió a la fuerza aquellos pensamientos.

―¿Quieres un café? ―le dijo a Cosette.

Lo que él quería era un trago, pero no podía ser.

 

xxx

 

Pasó por el supermercado antes de volver y compró algunas cosas para llenar la nevera. Enjolras no estaba en casa, así que Grantaire cogió su guitarra e intentó componer hasta que decidió que aquel tampoco era su día. Se rindió y se quedó mirando el techo, sentado en el suelo junto a la cama como cuando era un crío y fumaba en su habitación con la ventana abierta y la puerta cerrada. Su abuela siempre lo pillaba…

_Poc, poc, poc._

El golpeteo lo sobresaltó y lo arrancó de su ensoñación. Se giró hacia la ventana y descubrió…

…que había un pájaro allí posado, un ave negra de gran tamaño que picoteaba el cristal con insistencia.

_Poc, poc._

_Poc, poc, poc._

Lo recorrió un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Estaba soñando? No, para nada. El cuervo estaba justo allí y seguía dando picotazos, pero de pronto miró hacia adentro y levantó el vuelo con un brusco aleteo.

―Otra vez ese pájaro… ―dijo Enjolras, que había entrado sin que lo oyera.

Grantaire se volvió hacia él.

―¿Otra vez? ―preguntó con más inquietud de la que pretendía, aunque Enjolras no pareció notarlo y se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

―Vive por aquí. Es bastante pesado ―le explicó―. Hace días que no lo veía. Pensé que lo habrías asustado.

Grantaire se quedó mudo.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó Enjolras al ver cómo lo miraba.   

Grantaire tuvo que preguntárselo:

―¿Por qué has dicho eso?

―¿Qué he dicho?

―Lo de… asustar al pájaro.

Enjolras le tiró de la manga del jersey para desvelar los tatuajes de su antebrazo. Grantaire se sintió como un idiota paranoico. Pues claro...

―Da un poco de miedo ―opinó Enjolras, mirando el tatuaje del espantapájaros.

―Sí, supongo ―murmuró Grantaire―. Estoy pensando en quitármelo.

―No he dicho que no me guste ―le aclaró Enjolras―. ¿Qué tal tu día?

Grantaire forzó una sonrisa. El temor supersticioso ya se le estaba pasando. Estaban en París, joder. Había cuervos por todos lados.

―Extra azucarado ―respondió a la pregunta.

Enjolras le dio un beso para comprobarlo y lo endulzó con una leve sonrisa. Grantaire se derritió como la mantequilla.

―Creí que no te gustaba la tarta ―le recordó.

Enjolras lo miró de reojo y no dijo nada. Tenía su forma de coquetear, pero las bromas y los dobles sentidos no eran su estilo. Era más bien de mirarle y dejarle adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Sabía ser muy, _muy,_ gráfico.

Lo hicieron bajo el agua caliente de la ducha. Allí se besaron mientras se recorrían con las manos, mojados, sin dejar ni un centímetro de piel intacto. Cuando Enjolras se giró de espaldas, Grantaire se permitió admirar su cuerpo con los ojos y con las manos, recorriéndolo desde los hombros hasta las muñecas para acabar entrelazando sus dedos y poniendo sus manos contra la pared. Le dijo al oído lo que iba a hacer y Enjolras dijo que sí con la cabeza. A Grantaire lo enloquecía follarlo de aquella manera; no solo porque la situación lo sedujera, sino porque la postura forzada que Enjolras se veía obligado a mantener hacía que estuviera tenso y eso...

_Dios, oh, joder…_

Enjolras no se quejaba; estaba claro que le gustaba rozar la línea y que aquello lo excitaba tanto como a él. Gemía con fuerza cuando le sentía justo donde le gustaba, y cuando Grantaire empezó a tocarle notó cómo su cuerpo se tensaba. Podrían haber acabado así, pero Grantaire quería un poco más. Se sentía más enérgico desde que había dejado de beber, y no pudo resistirse a girar a Enjolras hacia él para levantarlo en brazos y follarlo como quiso hacer la primera vez. Se corrieron así, salvajemente y al mismo tiempo, Enjolras con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras Grantaire inclinaba la suya como un penitente en la curva de su cuello.

De los gemidos de placer a los jadeos sin aliento solo había eso: unos segundos de agonía que barrían el mundo entero. Te dejaban vacío; por fuera y por dentro. Respiraron frente contra frente mientras el agua seguía resbalando por sus cuerpos. Despertar de ese momento era como hacerlo de un profundo sueño: un regalo, un descubrimiento.

 

xxx

 

Y hablando de regalos, el veinticinco de marzo cumplió treinta años. No se sintió diferente, ni más viejo ni más sabio, aunque cuando Enjolras le susurró aquel feliz cumpleaños contra los labios se sintió como debió sentirse el presidente Kennedy cuando la Monroe armó el famoso escándalo.

Para entonces, su relación con sus amigos había mejorado. Ya no lo trataban como a un intruso ni como a un extraño, y aunque el que más y el que menos siguiera recelando (algo que Grantaire encontraba plenamente justificado), le habían dado una oportunidad que él procuraba aprovechar. Con Feuilly hablaba un poco más desde que los unía la solidaridad entre fumadores desterrados, y Bahorel, que había dejado de balbucear cuando descubrió que era un tío de lo más normal, oyó que le gustaba boxear y lo invitó a acompañarlo a su gimnasio. Grantaire intentó no tomárselo como una venganza personal cuando acabó tumbado en el primer asalto. La culpa era suya por olvidar que a los baterías les gustaba aporrearlo todo.

Jehan, por su parte, estaba abierto a todos los consejos que Grantaire pudiera darle, cosa que parecía molestar a los demás debido a la creencia general de que Jehan era un pequeño tirano arrogante que imponía su criterio y no dejaba participar a nadie. Enjolras y él discutían con frecuencia, y pobre del que osara meterse en medio. Puede que Enjolras fuera un líder natural, pero no estaba muy claro que liderara su grupo realmente. Aunque, para ser justos, también era más que discutible que Grantaire fuera el líder del suyo. Él componía las canciones y las interpretaba, y el resto pasaba como por arte de magia. Sabía muy bien que, en realidad, pasaba lo que quería Montparnasse, pero solía darle igual. Montparnasse sabía cómo funcionaba el negocio, y lidiar con todo eso era un trabajo ingrato y complicado.

Les Amis eran un grupo más equilibrado. El talento creativo de Jehan era innegable y muy superior al de los demás, pero cada uno aportaba algo al conjunto: Enjolras les daba voz y pulso, poseía un carisma que valía su peso en oro y que era la fuerza de atracción del grupo; Courfeyrac era el corazón, el estallido de energía que ponía al público en movimiento del primer acorde al último, y Bahorel, natural y honesto, era un soplo de aire fresco en un mundo marcado por las apariencias, mientras Feuilly, un soñador en secreto, era quien les mantenía los pies en el suelo. Pero incluso los que no eran miembros de la banda formaban parte de ella a su manera: Cosette, Marius, Combeferre, Musichetta… Pasaban con ellos todo el tiempo que podían, y estaban en el estudio aquella mañana cuando llegaron Grantaire y Enjolras.

―¡¡¡Sorpresa!!! ―gritaron.

Y Grantaire se quedó de piedra. Había una tarta, y globos, y una pancarta…, y alguien le tiró confeti a la cara. Intentó no mirar a Enjolras de forma acusadora. Más tarde descubriría que él no sabía nada.

La tarta era la de chocolate que él mismo eligió, aunque eso quedó entre él y Cosette, que le dedicó un guiño de complicidad. A través de las llamas (porque habían puesto las treinta velas sin dejarse ni una) se podía ver que habían escrito “Grantaire”, y no “R”, encima del glaseado.

―Pide un deseo ―le dijeron cuando sopló las velas.

Grantaire procuró no mirar a Enjolras, pero les tomaron el pelo de todas maneras.

 

xxx

 

Cuidado con lo que deseas. ¿No dicen eso? Es porque los sueños cumplidos nos dejan vacíos y hambrientos de sueños nuevos, o nos decepcionan, o tienen consecuencias que no leímos en la letra pequeña. Pero a veces nos hacen felices, y eso es lo que más asusta. Da miedo que se acabe en cualquier momento. Da miedo pensar “no me lo merezco”. Quizá tampoco mereciera la fama ni el dinero, pero ninguna de esas cosas lo había hecho nunca tan feliz como aquello.

Pensó en ello mientras se fumaba un pitillo en la terraza. Enjolras se estaba duchando, así que Grantaire aprovechó para hacer un par de llamadas. Habló un rato con Bossuet y con Joly, que lo habían llamado antes para felicitarle, y respondió unos cuantos mensajes. Por último, y después de pensárselo mucho, le devolvió la llamada a Montparnasse.

―Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Te has divertido en tu fiestecita del té? ―se burló él. Había visto fotos en Instagram y le había hecho gracia―. Está bien que hayas dejado la bebida, R, pero tienes una reputación que mantener. Cuando vuelvas lo celebraremos a lo grande, ¿eh?

Grantaire le dijo que sí para seguirle la corriente y colgó a la primera ocasión que tuvo. Aunque Montparnasse lo había dejado en paz durante los primeros días, sus llamadas se estaban volviendo más frecuentes y últimamente se mostraba demasiado impaciente con respecto a su regreso. El hecho de que estuviera al corriente de lo que hacía tampoco le gustaba mucho. Las fotos que había visto las habían publicado los chicos, no él mismo. Hacía meses que ni miraba sus redes, pero al hacerlo descubrió que alguien (que en teoría era él) había dado las gracias a sus seguidores por las felicitaciones de cumpleaños. Eran miles y miles, igual que todos los años. Leyó algunas y, por alguna razón, sintió curiosidad y siguió leyendo.

Lo hizo durante un rato antes de irse a la cama. Aquella avalancha de buenos deseos anónimos le resultó extrañamente conmovedora, pero quizá estuviera un poco saturado de emociones esa noche. No había publicado nada en persona desde el verano anterior, cuando le escribió un breve mensaje a aquella chica que se llamaba a sí misma “león cobarde”. Había leído la emocionada respuesta de ella, pero no las otras: las de todas las personas que se unieron a él para apoyarla y darle fuerzas. Tampoco había visto la foto que ella publicó meses después y donde se la veía en la playa con otros chicos de su edad. Tenía una sonrisa tímida y asustadiza, pero que traslucía cierta forma de alegría. No, alegría no; era orgullo. Estaba orgullosa de su logro. Igual que él después de casi tres meses sobrio.

Aquella curiosidad no lo abandonó inmediatamente, y a lo largo de los días siguientes, mientras el grupo ultimaba detalles y se concentraba en los ensayos, Grantaire solía estar abstraído en su teléfono, y en un momento dado acabó descubriendo que Les Amis tenían no una, sino muchas historias parecidas. Miles de ellas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por sus canciones beligerantes e ingenuas?

No iban a cambiar el mundo con canciones, con discursos grandilocuentes ni con protestas callejeras. El mundo no cambiaba ni con crisis y guerras. Pero, para muchas personas, personas individuales, ellos habían marcado una diferencia; había personas que querían creer con todas sus fuerzas, y otras que creyeron en ellos porque no podían creer en otra cosa. Muchos les contaban sus historias: las cotidianas (“he tenido un mal día, un mal año, una mala racha…”) y las excepcionales, las de personas que habían superado adicciones, abusos, pérdidas…, situaciones jodidas como para mandarlo todo a la mierda. Había gente necesitada de un clavo ardiendo al que agarrarse y ellos intentaban tenderles la mano. Habían… estaban… salvando vidas.

Ahora mismo. Mientras se divertían.

 

xxx

 

Grantaire se acostó tarde la última noche que estaría allí. Regresaba a Nueva York al día siguiente, la misma noche que Les Amis iniciaban en París su gira de cuatro meses. Enjolras se había ido a la cama y le había pedido que no tardara. Había que estar loco para dejarlo esperando, pero quizá lo estuviera. Lo que estaba pensando parecía una locura, así que lo consultó con Bossuet esta vez.

―Si es importante para ti, adelante ―fue su respuesta―. Por si acaso no lo sabes, soy tu amigo antes que tu manager.

―Por si nunca te lo he dicho, eres el mejor de los amigos ―le respondió Grantaire.

Lo que hizo a continuación fue contarle al mundo lo que la prensa quería saber tan desesperadamente: qué había pasado realmente en el Madison Square Garden y dónde había estado los dos meses siguientes.

Y después se fue a la cama y dejó que las redes se incendiaran.

 

xxx

 

Enjolras se enteró por la mañana. Grantaire acababa de salir de la ducha, y cuando regresó al dormitorio lo encontró sentado en la cama, con su móvil en las manos y todavía en pantalones de pijama. Nunca lo había mirado como aquella vez; ni siquiera cuando llegó a París después de salir de rehabilitación.

―No ha sido para robarte el protagonismo, lo juro ―se burló Grantaire para quitarle importancia al asunto.

―Eres muy valiente ―le dijo Enjolras.

―Eso les dirás a todos ―sonrió Grantaire. Sabía que era verdad. Y le parecía bien.

―¿Por qué lo has hecho? ―le preguntó Enjolras mientras Grantaire cogía ropa limpia de su maleta a medio hacer.

―¿No es obvio? Intentaba impresionarte.

―Sé serio, Grantaire.

Él sonrió sin responder. Lo sorprendía que Enjolras aún no supiera que siempre hablaba en serio. Acabó de vestirse y se recostó en la cama junto a él. Enjolras le apartó el pelo húmedo de la frente para deleite de Grantaire, que adoraba el roce de aquellos dedos delicados en su piel.

―¿Por qué? ―insistió Enjolras.

―No lo sé, rayo de sol ―suspiró él―. Me ha sentado bien confesarme. Supongo que eso me hace egoísta, pero no creo que importe mucho si… le sirve de algo a alguien. ―Torció el gesto al escucharse, sintiéndose inseguro y estúpido a la vez―. ¿Es una tontería?

Enjolras negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle.

―No ―susurró―. No lo es.

 

xxx

 

Horas después, al caer la tarde de aquel uno de abril, noventa mil personas llenaron el estadio Parc des Princes de París. Visto desde el cielo, el recinto era una explosión de luz y sonido y bullía como un hormiguero. Cánticos, gritos y silbidos se unían en un clamor que iba creciendo mientras el sol descendía. Había algo mágico en aquella hora del día, en la intensa luz anaranjada que lo envolvía todo como una llamarada.

Grantaire presenció el mismo atardecer desde un lugar distinto. A través de los ventanales del aeropuerto se veía brillar el sol en el fuselaje de los aviones que levantaban el vuelo. Justo a aquella hora, Les Amis estarían saliendo al escenario. Grantaire podía imaginarlos apareciendo en un estallido de luz frente a un mar multicolor de puños en alto. Lo había tentado la idea de quedarse para ver por lo menos aquel concierto, pero mucho se temía que no se iría nunca si empezaba a retrasar el momento de su regreso.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar y lo arrancó de sus pensamientos. Grantaire colgó sin mirarlo. Una azafata se acercó para informarlo de que su vuelo embarcaría en unos minutos y le preguntó si se le ofrecía algo. Cuando su móvil sonó una vez más, Grantaire tuvo ganas de pedirle una copa y que dejara la botella, de paso.

Contestó con un suspiro resignado.

―Ocho horas ―dijo en tono cansado―. En ocho horas estaré en Nueva York para que hablemos en persona, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por qué no me esperas con flores en el aeropuerto?

―¿Sabes quién va a estar esperándote, y no precisamente con flores? ―le dijo Montparnasse―. Nuestro productor. Sus abogados. Y la prensa, R. Toda la jodida prensa del negocio queriendo sacar tajada de cada gilipollez que se te ocurre hacer.

―Suena un poco desalentador…

―Sí, claro, tú ríete de todo. ¿Dónde está la gracia, eh? Porque yo no se la veo.

―No me estoy riendo ―dijo Grantaire.

―Joder ―siseó Montparnasse, que no parecía encontrar ninguna forma mejor de expresar su frustración―. Joder, R, no estoy diciendo que vuelvas a beber. ¿Pero a qué viene airearlo de esa manera como si fueras un jodido ex convicto que ha encontrado a Jesucristo? Ese es el final del camino ¡y lo sabes muy bien! Si quieres acabar con la banda, ¿por qué no lo haces de una vez? 

―Sé muy bien lo que he hecho ―trató de explicarle Grantaire―. Conozco los riesgos, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sé que no lo comprendes, por eso quiero que hablemos.

―¿¿¿Y por qué no coges el puto teléfono???

―¡¡Porque quiero hablar en persona!! ―estalló Grantaire, sobresaltando a los pasajeros que había en la sala de primera clase. Recibió unas cuantas miradas de discreta desaprobación desde los reservados cercanos.

―Sé sincero, R ―le dijo Montparnasse. Grantaire se hundió en su asiento. Ya sabía lo que venía a continuación―. Ha sido idea suya, ¿no?

Un whisky, sí. Dorado, escocés, con aroma a humo y a roble. O uno peleón, le daba lo mismo.

―Ocho horas, Parnasse ―repitió, masajeándose la sien―. En ocho horas estaré allí y podremos hablar de todo esto.

―No hace ninguna falta ―dijo él con frialdad―. Si lo que quieres es hundirnos, puedes hacerlo mientras le das por el culo a ese parásito engreído. Pero que no se te olvide, R: es él quien te está jodiendo a ti. Y, por cierto, que te jodan.

Colgó. Grantaire no se lo esperaba, aunque a decir verdad tampoco se sorprendió tanto. Ya no contaba con que Montparnasse se comportara de forma coherente dos veces seguidas.

Había oscurecido mientras hablaban, y ahora los grandes ventanales le devolvían su propio reflejo superpuesto a las luces parpadeantes de las pistas del aeropuerto. La azafata reapareció caminando con elegancia.

―Señor, ¿me acompaña?

 

xxx

 

Les Amis llevaban una hora de concierto cuando sucedió. La grada entera estaba en pie y coreaba con una sola voz el estribillo de _Patria_ cuando un pequeño tumulto estalló hacia el centro del estadio. En las primeras filas no lo notaron, pero desde algunos puntos de las gradas empezaron a señalarlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La seguridad del recinto se puso en movimiento para averiguarlo, pero el desorden aumentó hasta que fue visible desde el escenario.

Courfeyrac fue el primero en dejar de tocar. Enjolras llevaba un buen rato en silencio porque tenía el micro apuntando hacia el público cuando empezó a suceder aquello. No se movió de donde estaba, pero la inquietud era visible en su mirada, sin duda porque recordaba demasiado bien el lamentable incidente de hacía un año.

―No sé qué está pasando, pero os pido a todos que mantengáis la calma ―dijo cuando vio que la multitud se agitaba peligrosamente, e ignoró a la voz de su audífono que le pedía que saliera del escenario. Sabía que no enviarían a los guardaespaldas a por él porque eso haría que cundiera el pánico―. Y si alguien está buscando problemas ―continuó, alzando su voz dorada―, es mejor que sepa que no nos da ningún miedo. ¡No nos harán callar por la fuerza porque somos más fuertes que ellos!

La respuesta del público fue ensordecedora. Hubo puños en alto y gritos de guerra, y Les Amis cerraron filas en torno a Enjolras. La primera vez los habían cogido por sorpresa, pero eso no se repetiría. De haber habido una amenaza real, las tornas se hubieran cambiado muy deprisa.

Pero, cuando el estadio entero contuvo el aliento, lo que se oyó desde la parte agitada del campo fue a un puñado de gente riendo. Enjolras frunció el ceño.

―¡Eso ha sido impresionante! ―gritó alguien a pleno pulmón, aunque estaba tan lejos que lo que llegó al escenario fue un murmullo ininteligible.

Entonces levantaron a hombros a alguien, y la gente que lo vio empezó a gritar y a señalar en su dirección. Enjolras se hizo sombra sobre los ojos para ver mejor.

―¡Solo soy yo! ―gritó Grantaire, haciendo bocina con las manos―. ¡Siento mucho decepcionarte!

Aunque Enjolras solo lo distinguía como una figura diminuta en la lejanía, Grantaire lo veía a él con todo detalle en las grandes pantallas del escenario. Cuando Enjolras sonrió aliviado, fue como si el sol hubiera cambiado de planes y hubiese decidido volver a aquel estadio. Grantaire no podría juzgarlo. En ese momento, su asiento en primera volaba vacío rumbo al Atlántico.

―¿Qué pasa, R? ¿Es que tienes que sabotearnos siempre? ―lo increpó Courfeyrac desde el escenario.

―¡Debería bajar ahí y patearte el culo, súper estrella! ―le dijo Bahorel.

―¡Todavía nos debes una por lo que dijiste de nosotros! ―le recordó Jehan con aire beligerante.

―Seguro que ni has pagado la entrada ―lo acusó Feuilly con gran acierto. Hacía meses que estaban agotadas, pero para la gente como él no había puertas cerradas.

―Tú tranquilo, R, aquí estás a salvo ―le dijo el tío cachas que lo tenía a hombros y que lo había salvado de que lo aplastaran.

Grantaire aún notaba que le tiraban de la ropa y que la gente intentaba tocarlo como si fuera alguna clase de amuleto sagrado. Había intentado pasar desapercibido y lo había logrado durante un rato, pero tenía que haber sabido que no duraría demasiado. Sin embargo, lo emocionó comprobar que el público de Les Amis lo quería tanto a pesar de todo. Aquella calurosa reacción fue algo inesperado.  

Lo dejaron en el suelo, y la agitación que su repentina aparición había causado se calmó lo suficiente para permitirle avanzar hacia el escenario entre exclamaciones, fotos y apretones de manos. Hubo también algunas manos largas, y se llevó por lo menos tres besos espontáneos (uno de ellos bastante apasionado), pero también recibió palmadas en la espalda y otras muestras de solidaridad y apoyo por su reciente confesión. Grantaire se sintió abrumado, pero hizo de tripas corazón y sonrió cuando llegó sin aliento a la primera fila. Desde allí alzó la vista hacia su Apolo, que lo miraba desde su pedestal en el escenario; su silueta recortada por la luz de los focos y su cabello una aureola de rizos dorados.

Desde el público les gritaban que no se hicieran los estrechos. Le decían a Grantaire que subiera al escenario a tocar con ellos o por lo menos a darle a Enjolras “un buen morreo”, pero Grantaire ya había llegado todo lo lejos que pretendía llegar y no pensaba dar ni un paso más.

―¿Y bien? ―dijo con una sonrisa provocativa―. ¿A quién hay que meterle un dólar en la bragueta para ver un buen espectáculo?

Enjolras no le concedió una segunda sonrisa por respuesta, pero sus ojos parecían brillar más que nunca cuando le dijo:

―Tú observa.

Fue su mejor concierto hasta la fecha, aunque todavía les quedaba mucho camino por delante y tendrían ocasiones de superarse. Cosette, Marius, Combeferre y Musichetta (que corrieron desde el backstage al encuentro de Grantaire y saltaron la valla para reunirse con él) no les acompañarían durante la gira, pero Grantaire estaba decidido a hacerlo si se lo permitían. Montparnasse y su grupo tendrían que esperar un poco más.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo muy musical. Las canciones son:
> 
> La sensual y decadente Love is strong de The Rolling Stones  
> La poderosa Pride de U2  
> La súper explotada pero bonita Wonderwall de Oasis  
> Y la mágica y maravillosa Silent lucidity de Queensrÿche, que quizá os suene si sois fans de Supernatural porque apareció en uno de los momentos más emotivos de la serie.

 

Grantaire había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había recorrido Europa por carretera. Puede que fuera la octava o la novena… Recordaba bien las primeras giras, pero llegaba un momento en el que se mezclaban los recuerdos y las fechas. Aquella gira, en cambio, sabía que no la olvidaría. En más de un sentido, había hecho borrón y cuenta nueva.

A principios de mayo habían recorrido catorce países y dado veintiséis conciertos en recintos llenos. Hicieron doblete en Londres y en varias ciudades alemanas, y en Roma apretaron el calendario para añadir una fecha improvisada porque se les quedó pequeño el auditorio en el que actuaban.

Cada noche de concierto, Grantaire veía desde el backstage cómo Les Amis brillaban en el escenario. No era de extrañar que sonaran mejor en directo que en sus discos, como había notado al principio. Les Amis no eran cinco ni tampoco nueve: eran veinte, treinta o cincuenta mil. Eran uno con su público, aquel ejército de hadas que coreaba sus canciones mientras alzaba los puños. A Grantaire le hubiera gustado verlos desde el público como había hecho en París la primera vez, pero más le valía no arriesgarse de nuevo. Todo el mundo sabía ya que estaba de gira con ellos, y lo de París había causado tanto revuelo que no pasaría desapercibido mucho tiempo, así que tuvo que renunciar a su condición de hombre de a pie y recluirse detrás del escenario, donde hizo buenas migas con los pipas, unos chicos simpáticos que iban casi siempre fumados. Grantaire había sido uno de ellos al inicio de su carrera, así que se entendían.

Desde allí veía a Les Amis hacer piña durante los segundos previos al espectáculo. Eran los más difíciles, sobre todo para Bahorel, aunque siempre tenía a sus amigos con él; a Courfeyrac, en especial, aunque él tampoco había superado del todo su miedo escénico. Jehan, en cambio, solía estar eufórico, y Feuilly fumaba como si no hubiera mañana, pero Enjolras siempre parecía sereno y decidido. Miraba al frente cuando la temida puerta se abría ante él y la luz bañaba su perfil esculpido, y no se detenía ni para tomar aliento antes de cruzar al otro lado, donde la multitud lo recibía con un rugido. Aquella puerta trazaba una línea imaginaria que separaba dos mundos distintos, pero, en los dos, Enjolras era siempre el mismo. Grantaire nunca había visto nada parecido. Solía pensar que R había nacido para aquello, pero R era una máscara y Enjolras era de carne y hueso, aunque a veces pareciera divino o etéreo. Parecía un ángel cuando estaba allí arriba y la luz lo envolvía. E igual que en aquella canción llamada Patria, él, solo él, parecía capaz de mover montañas.

A veces, en mitad de su ensoñación, Grantaire oía cómo el público lo llamaba (¡R, R, R!), despertando los miedos que aún lo perseguían y recordándole que aquella no era realmente su vida. En aquel momento, no sabía a dónde pertenecía, pero miraba a Enjolras y sus temores desaparecían. Enjolras era su orilla, su salvavidas.

―A ver cómo brillas ―le decía Grantaire antes de cada concierto, y a cambio recibía una mirada que lo agitaba por dentro.

Enjolras nunca le propuso que saliera al escenario con ellos como el público reclamaba con tanta insistencia. Ninguno de los chicos lo hizo, y Grantaire sospechaba que Enjolras les había prohibido presionarlo en ese sentido. Sabía que Grantaire no estaba listo para exponerse al público todavía, pero tampoco quería que lo acusaran de aprovecharse de su fama. Eso no lo decía, pero Grantaire sabía que le molestaba.

Lo peor de todo era que formaban buen equipo. No de fútbol, porque eran casi todos malísimos, pero ¿quién podía resistirse a saltar al césped de un estadio vacío? Sin embargo, Grantaire solía deambular por el escenario durante las pruebas de sonido, y en más de una ocasión improvisó con los chicos frente a las gradas desiertas. Empezó como una broma, con unos acordes y un par de estribillos, y poco a poco llegaron los Beatles, Queen, Elvis con golpes de cadera y todo el repertorio de los Rolling Stones, con los que Grantaire sacaba la artillería pesada...

_Love is strong_

_and you’re so sweet_

_You make me hard_

_You make me weak_

…mientras Enjolras fingía estar ocupado e ignoraba los silbidos de sus maliciosos amigos.

_We make a beautiful team…_

Oh, lo hacían, aunque estaba mal que lo dijera él. Enjolras solía cederle el micro y permanecer al margen mientras ellos se divertían, pero Grantaire lo acabó seduciendo con el único cebo que sabía que mordería, y la comprometida _Pride_ de U2 fue la primera canción que cantaron juntos, aunque hubo otras después. No es que fuera mejor que el sexo (no mejor que el sexo con Enjolras, al menos), pero había en aquello un inexplicable magnetismo que los hacía olvidarse del mundo entero y que solía acabar en el camerino.

Fue una pena que nadie lo viera (lo que pasaba en el escenario, no detrás de la puerta… o contra ella…), pero, aunque grabaron algunos videos geniales, Grantaire pidió que no los publicaran por deferencia a su grupo, que seguía esperando su regreso. Grantaire no tenía prisa por volver con ellos. Se decía que lo haría en algún momento, pero pasaban los días, las semanas… Y, a veces, cuando recordaba lo que era divertirse actuando; cuando veía a Enjolras en el escenario, obrando el milagro que él mismo le pidió en aquella canción llamada _Edén…_ , temía haber cruzado ya ese puente y haberlo quemado después.

Y el incendio se estaba extendiendo. Sus propios fans (que, pesara a quien pesase, eran muchos más), si bien no iban a los conciertos, sí se congregaban a las puertas de los auditorios, de los hoteles y de los estudios de televisión y radio donde Les Amis se detenían para promocionar la gira, y en una ocasión Grantaire presenció cómo Enjolras era objeto de acusaciones y feos improperios. Le hirvió la sangre, pero procuró controlarse. Enjolras no hablaba de ello, pero Jehan le confesó en secreto que no era la primera vez que sucedía. Con tanto imbécil suelto, a Grantaire no le sorprendía, pero no merecía la pena darles crédito. Estaban allí para divertirse y eso procuraban hacer. Grantaire se sentía bien, y en ese raro estado de ánimo los días pasaban muy rápido.

Mataban las largas horas de carretera entre partidas de Nintendo, chistes malos y comida basura de gasolinera, y al atardecer, perezosos y adormilados, cogían una guitarra y cantaban como si estuvieran de campamento de verano. Grantaire los llamaba los Back Street Boys Scouts…

―Porque, asumámoslo, sois prácticamente una boy band.

―Y tú nuestro mayor grupie ―le recordaba Courfeyrac.

―Yo soy muy viejo para esa mierda ―dijo Bahorel―. Y tampoco sé bailar.

―Yo podría enseñarte ―ofreció Jehan.

Hubo una votación. Se acordó expulsar a Jehan del grupo y también del autobús. Jehan se rio pero, por precaución, no se bajó a estirar las piernas en la siguiente gasolinera.  

Aquellas largas veladas eran más de los noventa, y Grantaire juraba que tiraría su guitarra por la ventana (y que luego saltaría él) si lo obligaban a tocar _Wonderwall_ otra vez. Así que Bahorel, que era tan fanático de los clásicos como él, acudió a rescatarlo. Feuilly y Courfeyrac ya se habían acostado, y solo quedaban Enjolras, Jehan y Bahorel para oír cantar a Grantaire…

 _Hush now don't you cry_ __  
Wipe away the teardrop from your eye  
You're lying safe in bed  
It was all a bad dream  
Spinning in your head

Enjolras no conocía casi nada que se hubiera escrito antes de nacer él (cosa terrible en opinión de Grantaire), pero aquella canción le gustó lo suficiente como para pedirle que la tocara otra vez. Lo hizo cuando Bahorel y Jehan se fueron a dormir y los dos se quedaron a solas en la oscura cabina, sentados frente a frente en los sillones cubiertos de mantas revueltas y de migas de galleta. Enjolras llevaba una camiseta del Inter de Milán que le habían regalado unos fans y un pantalón de chándal viejo que no debería quedarle tan bien, y Grantaire una camisa de franela que se había comprado por el camino y que iba necesitando pasar por la lavandería. El entusiasmo no decaía, pero todos acusaban el paso de los días y las largas jornadas a bordo de aquel autobús cada vez más parecido a una lata de sardinas. Ni siquiera Courfeyrac (un presumido terminal) se molestaba en arreglarse últimamente, y el mal humor se dejaba sentir algunas veces, pero no había sido el caso ese día.

―¿De verdad? ―se maravilló Grantaire, que había dejado su guitarra y estaba bebiendo un sorbo de té helado recalentado―. Bueno, parece que no está todo perdido contigo.

Enjolras aceptó con buen talante una burla que tal vez se mereciera y se acomodó con la espalda contra la ventanilla empañada.

―¿Entonces? ―insistió.

―El día que yo te niegue algo a ti, rayo de sol ―le dijo Grantaire con una sonrisa. Tocaría _Wonderwall_ cien veces si él se lo pedía.

Alcanzó su guitarra y repitió las mismas notas bajo la atenta mirada de Enjolras.

_…your mind tricked you to feel the pain_ _  
of someone close to you leaving the game_

_of life_

Grantaire tenía tres o cuatro años cuando aquel tema sonaba en la radio. Era casi una canción de cuna para él, y recordaba haberla oído una noche mientras viajaba envuelto en mantas en la vieja furgoneta de sus padres. Apenas se podía llamar recuerdo, pero le hizo preguntarse cuántas carreteras había recorrido desde entonces. Y todo para ir… ¿a dónde? Lejos de ella y de sí mismo, de la persona que tal vez fue, que Enjolras creyó que era y que quizá pudo haber sido. Pero tenía la sensación de que esta vez era distinto; de que aquel era un viaje de vuelta y no otra huida. Lo sentía cada vez que miraba a Enjolras y veía fijos en él aquellos ojos azulísimos que nunca aprendería a leer. Fue también en la carretera, una noche parecida aquella, donde oyó su voz por primera vez.

 _So here it is, another chance_ __  
Wide awake you face the day  
Your dream is over  
Or has it just begun?

Tan perdidos estaban el uno en el otro, tan ridículamente absortos, que ninguno notó que Courfeyrac, insomne y melancólico, bajaba buscando compañía y se detenía al pie de las escaleras para ser testigo del momento casi perfecto que compartían. Los observó durante unos segundos, silencioso y pensativo, y después desapareció escaleras arriba mientras la voz de Grantaire lo seguía…

_I’m smiling next to you_

_in silent lucidity_

xxx

 

―Él quería llamarte, ¿sabes? ―le dijo Courfeyrac días más tarde.

Aquella noche estaban los dos solos en la cabina inferior, viendo una película mientras los demás dormían. Courfeyrac no pegaba ojo desde que había discutido con Combeferre por teléfono hacía algunos días, y Grantaire había decidido quedarse en la cabina para que Enjolras, que no parecía encontrarse bien, pudiera descansar mejor en el estrecho camarote que compartían. Grantaire sabía bien lo agotadora que podía ser una gira. Casi todos los chicos se habían puesto enfermos en algún momento, y todo apuntaba a que Enjolras sería el siguiente de la lista. Estaría dormido y seguramente no los oiría, pero Courfeyrac habló en voz baja por si acaso:

 ―Me refiero a aquella vez, después de lo del Musain ―le aclaró, aunque Grantaire lo había entendido enseguida―. Ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo terco que es. Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza… Pero yo lo convencí para que no lo hiciera. ―Hizo una pausa y añadió―: Puede que me equivocara, pero creo que hice bien.

―Entiendo ―murmuró Grantaire.

―Hum. ―Courfeyrac inspeccionó el fondo de su bolsa de M&M’s por si quedaba alguno todavía―. Pero no fue por ti. Tú te portaste bien. Cualquier otro se hubiera aprovechado, lo sé. Aunque, cuando fuiste tan capullo hace tres años… En fin. ―Dejó en la mesa la bolsa vacía y se dedicó a alisarla industriosamente con expresión pensativa―. No era el momento, eso es todo, pero ahora sí. Ahora me alegro por vosotros. Eres un buen tío, Grantaire, y sé que lo haces feliz.

Grantaire nunca podría agradecerle bastante su sinceridad. Sabía que Courfeyrac era como un hermano para Enjolras y que no juzgaría su relación a la ligera. Había tardado algún tiempo en tomar aquella decisión, seguramente porque tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Grantaire ya suponía que Courfeyrac estuvo allí la noche que se conocieron, pero no le preguntó nada sobre eso. Se lo preguntaría a Enjolras en su momento, si llegaba, y si se atrevía.

―Bueno, creo que me iré a mi nido solitario. ―Courfeyrac se levantó y se desperezó como un gato―. Buenas noches, afortunado ―le dijo con una sonrisa que no era la misma a la que el público estaba acostumbrado. Fue más breve y mucho menos deslumbrante, pero franca, y solo por eso le iluminó la cara.

Grantaire no lo sabía, pero él tampoco sonreía ya con aquella sonrisa torcida y amarga.

 

xxx

 

Enjolras cayó definitivamente enfermo dos días después. Grantaire no sabía cómo se seguía el ritmo de una gira solo a base de cafeína. Al parecer, no se podía. La música y las drogas van de la mano por algo, pero Enjolras no quería ni aspirinas y en el aquel concierto lo pagó caro. Durante tres intensas horas dio todo lo que tenía, pero se vino abajo nada más dejar el escenario.  

Despertó horas después en una habitación de hotel a la que no sabía cómo había llegado.

―Recuerdo esos días… ―sonrió Grantaire mientras le tocaba la frente. Aún tenía fiebre, pero ya no era tan alta como antes. Grantaire había tenido que ayudarlo a ducharse y a meterse en la cama, pero Enjolras no se acordaba. Lo que sí sabía era que deberían estar en camino; no habían previsto detenerse esa noche en un hotel, pero era inútil tener prisa porque había perdido la voz casi por completo. Iban a tener que cancelar algunos conciertos. La idea lo disgustó muchísimo.

―¿Tanto te asusta que descubran que eres humano? ―bromeó Grantaire mientras le ofrecía una taza que olía a medicinas y a dudoso limón―. Lo entenderán. No seas tan duro contigo mismo.

Él nunca lo había sido. Había sido negligente y malcriado; se había acomodado en el estrellato y había cancelado conciertos porque estaba demasiado borracho para actuar o porque sencillamente no le apetecía. ¿Y qué si le costaba dinero? Tenía mucho más del que podía gastar. A esa clase de cosas se refería Enjolras cuando lo acusó de no respetar a su público. Cada palabra que le dijo aquel día era verdad.

―Esto no está bien ―oyó decir a Enjolras. Su voz era poco más que un susurro forzado.

―Pues es lo que hay, lo siento ―respondió Grantaire, intentando sonar severo.

Enjolras negó con la cabeza. No estaba hablando de los conciertos.

―Me refiero a ti ―logró decir. “A esto”, añadió mostrándole la taza que sostenía―. Tienes mejores cosas que hacer que ser mi enfermero.

―Pasaste la Navidad conmigo en el hospital ―tuvo que recordarle Grantaire―. Además, no creas que me molesta. Te pones muy mimoso cuando deliras.

―Tienes una carrera ―replicó Enjolras, sin dejarse ablandar por su sonrisa traviesa―. La tenías, pero no has pisado un escenario en medio año. ―Apretó los labios en una tensa línea―. Todo esto es culpa mía.

Grantaire lo miró con incredulidad. Su sonrisa despreocupada no tardó en huir ante la expresión grave que veía.

―No hablarás en serio…

Enjolras bajó la mirada. Era una señal de lo peor.

―Joder, sigues delirando ―suspiró Grantaire, aunque comprendía a su pesar que Enjolras estaba más lúcido que él. Tomarse unas vacaciones estaba bien, pero aquello ya duraba demasiado y su indecisión le estaba afectando también a él―. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa eso?

Enjolras no le respondió. Grantaire empujó la taza hacia sus labios para que bebiera.

―¿Desde cuándo?

―Desde que te dije que tu música era una basura.

Grantaire no pudo evitar que la sonrisa regresara a sus comisuras.

―Nunca me dijiste eso ―le recordó.

―Pero hice que tú lo creyeras ―replicó Enjolras.

―¿Quieres saber lo que creo yo? ―dijo Grantaire―. Creo que, si no tuvieras fiebre, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Enjolras lo miró. Tenía los ojos brillantes, los párpados hinchados y las mejillas teñidas de rubor.

―¿Por qué no me has dicho lo que pensabas? ―le preguntó Grantaire. No era un reproche, pero le preocupaba―. Nunca sé lo que piensas, Enjolras. Y me intriga… en el sentido morboso, supongo ―admitió, burlón―. Pero a veces me pregunto si hay algo más. Sé que hay algo más. Lo hay, ¿verdad?

Enjolras se recostó en el cabecero y giró el rostro con terquedad. Grantaire quería que le respondiera, pero no estaba bien presionarlo en su estado.

―No deberías forzar la voz ―cedió―. Anda, échate. Duerme un rato más. Te vendrá bien.

Le arregló las almohadas para que se tumbara y fue a cerrar las cortinas. El cielo empezaba a clarear y pronto amanecería.  

―¿Sabes que tenía veintisiete cuando te conocí? ―comentó―. Quiero decir… la segunda vez.

―Sí, lo sé ―dijo Enjolras desde la cama.

―Es mala edad para un músico ―le explicó Grantaire mientras se sentaba de nuevo junto a él―. Pero tú no lo sabes, claro, porque la música te importa un rábano ―bromeó para suavizar lo que trataba de decir―. Yo no iba por buen camino, eso sí lo sabes. Estaba empeñado en imitar a mis ídolos. Si no hubieras aparecido, no sé…

Suspiró y se recostó en la cama de lado. Enjolras se movió para dejarle sitio. Grantaire descansó sobre un codo y apoyó la mejilla en su mano, exponiendo su antebrazo tatuado.

―Sí que lo sé ―se temió―. Y creo que tú también.

Enjolras lo miró apenado a través de la niebla febril que le pesaba en los párpados.

―Lo que hiciste… ―murmuró―, dejar la bebida y lo demás… lo hiciste tú solo. Yo no te he ayudado.

―¿Eso crees?

―Dijiste que la música era todo lo que tenías. Yo no sabía que era tan importante para ti. Porque me importa un rábano, sí. No tenía derecho a quitarte eso solo porque…

Grantaire se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Empezaba a sospechar que Enjolras tenía la piel mucho más fina de lo que parecía. Si le molestaba lo que la gente decía no era por orgullo, sino porque él también lo creía. Seguía empeñado en asumir responsabilidades que no le correspondían.

―No tengo nada que reprocharte, Enjolras, y tú tampoco deberías. Acabarás mal si empiezas a escuchar a los capullos que te critican… Y no es que no vea la ironía ―tuvo que añadir.

―No dejes la música, Grantaire.

―¿La música? ―sonrió él―. No, rayo de sol, no podría; es mi peor adicción. Pero el mundo no se acaba con Minette.

Enjolras lo miró bastante sorprendido, y Grantaire tardó unos segundos en comprender por qué. Lo había dicho, sí. Lo acababa de decir.

Y estaba… bien.

Porque tenía que admitirlo de una jodida vez: que, en realidad, hacía mucho que había acabado con Minette. Quizá terminara antes de empezar y todo aquel viaje hubiera sido en vano. Había sido un largo camino desde que se despidió de Éponine para no volverla a ver. Cuando la decisión es la correcta, lo sabes. Aquella no lo fue, aunque Grantaire no la tomó tanto como dejó que la tomaran por él. Ahora que estaba de nuevo en la encrucijada, no pensaba dejarse arrastrar en la dirección equivocada. No quería volver a ser el gilipollas que lo echó todo a perder, ni el frívolo sin principios que se vendió por oportunidades que debió conseguir por sí mismo, ni el borracho cínico que se burló de la fe de Enjolras y de lo que su grupo intentaba hacer. No quería ser más ese tío. No quería volver a ser R. Y no tenía por qué.

No hizo falta que lo dijera en voz alta. Enjolras, como siempre, lo leyó en su mirada.

―¿Estás seguro? ―le preguntó, su voz dorada reducida a un frágil hilo de aliento.

Grantaire le apartó el cabello de la frente con una caricia. La ternura que él lo hacía sentir aún lo sobrecogía.

―Más que en toda mi vida.

Mentía, y probablemente Enjolras lo supiera, pero era una mentirijilla inofensiva. Nadie renuncia a la vida que conoce para emprender un camino hacia quién sabe dónde sin que lo asalten dudas y temores, pero el valor tiene esa ironía: llega una vez has hecho lo que te daba miedo hacer, pero el salto al vacío tienes que darlo sin él. Es un acto de fe.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 16 y penúltimo, y los penúltimos son malos. Este es malo. Perdón. Perdón perdón perdón. Es muy malo. Pero os recuerdo que queda uno, ¿vale? Que no se acaba aún la historia ni tampoco la historia de amor. Quedan un capítulo y un epílogo.
> 
> Y las canciones, sí. Las canciones son Hurt de Nine Inch Nails otra vez y Under Pressure de Queen.  
>  

 

 

Grantaire regresó a Nueva York cuando Enjolras se recuperó y el grupo retomó la gira. Habían tenido que posponer tres conciertos, y darían cuatro más antes de tomarse un descanso para asistir a la boda de Cosette y Marius, a la que Grantaire también iría. Sería el cinco de junio, así que tenía una semana para resolver allí sus asuntos, aunque no necesitaba tanto tiempo.

Bossuet lo recogió en el aeropuerto y hablaron en el coche de camino al centro, donde cenaron en un puesto callejero que haría que a Joly le picara todo el cuerpo, sentados en taburetes oxidados mientras en la radio sonaba una canción de Minette. El cocinero la estaba tarareando, pero no se fijó en Grantaire. Echaría Nueva York de menos, pensó mientras sorbía sus fideos.

―Bueno ―dijo Bossuet cuando acabaron de comer―. Pues supongo que aquí nos despedimos como socios. ¿Amigos desde ahora?

―Eso espero.

Se dieron la mano y pidieron la cuenta, que ascendía a doce dólares. Pagaron a medias.

―¡Desempleados! ―dijo Bossuet mientras se alejaban caminando―. Habrá que empezar a recortar gastos, aunque supongo que ahora tendré tiempo para sacar al perro.

Grantaire sabía que estaba bromeando, pero también lamentaba dejarlo tirado. Era una pobre manera de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho y soportado, pero estaba seguro de que las cosas le irían bien.

―No te vendrá mal relajarte un tiempo, aunque tú y yo sabemos que no tardarás mucho en lanzarte al agua de nuevo. Tienes a músicos mejores que yo haciendo cola para que los representes.

―Por mí como si cantan peor que Joly en la ducha, pero te juro que he acabado con los grupos de rock. A lo mejor monto una boy band. Son bastante rentables.

―Y nada conflictivas, no ―se burló Grantaire―. Mejor piensa en otra cosa.

 

xxx

 

Regresó a su piso tras despedirse de Bossuet. Lo encontró muy frío aunque la temperatura de la calle fuera agradable. Las casas vacías siempre parecen heladas, como si, en ausencia de sus moradores, los fantasmas las ocuparan. Grantaire se preguntó si echaría de menos aquella casa, aunque suponía que no. Había estado solo durante casi todo el tiempo que vivió en ella; un ogro solitario, como le había dicho a Enjolras.

Dejó su mochila en la entrada y se dio una ducha rápida. El timbre sonó mientras se secaba. Montparnasse solía ser puntual como un reloj. Y hablando de eso, recordó Grantaire mientras se ponía una camiseta de camino a la puerta, se había dejado en París el reloj que le prestó.

Recibió una mirada larga cuando abrió la puerta, después otra de arriba abajo y por último una sonrisa desganada.

―Tienes buena pinta.

―Y tú ―mintió Grantaire, que no lo había visto nunca tan delgado. Tampoco parecía que durmiera demasiado.

Fueron directamente a su estudio, que era donde les gustaba pasar el rato, quizá porque era lo más parecido a los muchos locales de ensayo por los que habían pasado.

―¿Cuándo has vuelto? ―le preguntó Montparnasse.

―Esta tarde.

―¿Y cuándo te vas?

―Parnasse…

―Mira, R, mejor hablemos claro ―dijo Montparnasse mientras se sentaba en el banco del piano―. Si pensaras quedarte, me hubieras llamado antes, y además tengo amigos en la dirección de la compañía. Bueno, más que amigos… gente con la que tuve que acostarme para poder hablar con otra gente más importante. Era jodido conseguir una reunión, ¿verdad? Pero ahora está tirado. Si quieres ver al jefazo, coges el teléfono y dices “oye, Don, ¿qué tal si me paso mañana por tu despacho?”.

Hizo una pausa y se quedó mirándolo de forma deliberada antes de añadir:

―Gracias por decírmelo a mí antes. Es todo un detalle.

Grantaire no replicó; en eso, al menos, no podía quitarle la razón. Paseó por el estudio, empujando al pasar su viejo saco de boxeo, y se detuvo frente al gran ventanal de la habitación. El reflejo de Montparnasse en el cristal seguía inmóvil detrás de él.

―¿Crees que mereció la pena? ―murmuró Grantaire―. Me refiero a abrirse camino de esa manera.

―No creo que hubiera otra ―respondió él.

―A veces pienso que solo seguimos adelante para justificar esas cosas.

―Piensas demasiado, R. Ese ha sido siempre tu problema.

―No sé si teníamos derecho a llegar hasta aquí sin Éponine.

―Ya… ―suspiró Montparnasse mientras pulsaba distraído una tecla del piano―. ¿Sabes que, para estar tan locamente enamorado de Enjolras, piensas mucho en ella?

Grantaire lo miró de reojo.

―¿Tú no? ―le preguntó.

Él se encogió de hombros. Seguía pulsando la misma tecla una y otra vez, y Grantaire reconoció la melodía. Montparnasse tocaba esa canción casi sin darse cuenta; era un tic nervioso que tenía.

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend…_

―La quería. ¿Y qué? No se puede tener todo en la vida.

_If I could start again_

_a million miles away…_

―Teníamos algo de verdad, Parnasse…

―No, R, no ―respondió él―. Lo que pasa es que todo parece mejor cuando se acaba. A veces la memoria nos juega esas pasadas. A mí también me echarás de menos, ya verás. Y echarás de menos vivir a lo grande. Tú no estás hecho para ser un don nadie. Querías esto más que yo, pero de eso tampoco te acuerdas.

Grantaire lo escuchó mientras contemplaba los destellos rojos de los pararrayos y de las antenas que coronaban los rascacielos. Tenía razón, de nuevo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la mayoría de los sueños dejan de brillar cuando se hacen realidad. Solo era una calabaza. El baile había acabado ya.

―No te mentí cuando te dije que volvería ―le aseguró mientras se giraba y apoyaba la espalda en la ventana.

―Han sido ocho horas larguísimas ―se burló Montparnasse, pero Grantaire no intentó devolverle la sonrisa―. Perdí los nervios ―añadió, bajando la voz―. Pensaba llamarte, pero…

Grantaire asintió. No hacía ninguna falta volver sobre aquello.

―Pensé que podía seguir con esto, pero no puedo ―le confesó.

―Ya veo.

―Me gustaría explicártelo, pero es demasiado complicado. Si te soy sincero, creo que ni yo mismo lo entiendo, pero el caso es que ya no creo en lo que hacemos. No creo en la música que escribí y no puedo salir al escenario así. No sé qué pasaría si lo intentara, pero no creo que saliera bien. Necesito pasar página.

Montparnasse lo escuchó sin decir palabra, sosteniéndole la mirada hasta que Grantaire acabó apartándola. Sabía que había otra mitad en aquella media verdad, algo entre líneas que Grantaire no decía pero que él podía leer con meridiana claridad:

_Necesito alejarme de ti._

―Quiero que entiendas que la decisión es mía ―añadió Grantaire―. Sé que piensas que Enjolras ha tenido algo que ver, pero hubiera acabado igual antes o después. Podría haber acabado peor.

No tuvo que explicarle a qué se refería, y Montparnasse no se lo discutió. Grantaire suponía que no se lo estaba tomando tan bien como parecía (sus ojos decían que no), pero se alegró de que mantuviera la calma y de poder mantenerla él. Montparnasse había encendido un cigarrillo. Se puso de pie y le ofreció otro a Grantaire, que lo aceptó y dejó que se lo encendiera. Sus miradas se encontraron brevemente a través de la pequeña llama.

―Me sorprende que fumes todavía ―comentó Montparnasse mientras se recostaba en el cristal junto a él.

―Supongo que lo dejaré.

Fumaron en silencio, con el mar de luces de la ciudad extendiéndose detrás de ellos como un segundo firmamento. De las paredes del estudio colgaban los discos de oro del grupo y sus muchos premios: desde el último MTV hasta el premio del primer concurso de maquetas que ganaron en el instituto. Estaba la camiseta oficial del Paris Saint-Germain con su nombre que le dieron durante su primer concierto en un estadio de fútbol, y la vieja guitarra que le regaló su abuela, expuesta con orgullo junto a la Firebird que había pertenecido a Brian Jones, el primer maldito del Club de los 27.

―Tampoco es por ella ―murmuró Grantaire después de un silencio prolongado―. Aunque es verdad que me gustaba. Siento que por mi culpa la perdieras.

―Tú no hiciste nada.

―Deberías intentar recuperarla.

Montparnasse dejó escapar el humo lentamente antes de decir:

―Quizá lo haga.

 

xxx

 

Lo anunciaron en una rueda de prensa dos días después. Los rumores de su separación llevaban meses circulando, así que el anuncio generó una gran expectación. Tuvieron que cambiar tres veces de sala para dar cabida a toda la prensa que se acreditó, y necesitaron cada uno más de un guardaespaldas para poder pasar con seguridad entre los centenares de fans que se agolparon frente al edificio.

Fue Grantaire quien lo anunció de forma oficial. Después, Montparnasse y él se turnaron la palabra para responder a las preguntas y dar las explicaciones necesarias: era un punto de inflexión, querían dejarlo en un buen momento y emprender proyectos nuevos, blablablá. Bromearon, porque entre ellos todo estaba bien. Tenían el guion perfectamente ensayado, aunque la lagrimita que se le escapó a Babet quedó bastante bien. Aseguraron que la puerta quedaba abierta a la posibilidad de volver, aunque algunos fans avispados y sin nada mejor que hacer señalarían después, cuando el video empezara a circular por internet, que Grantaire y Montparnasse no se miraron ni una vez y que algunos de sus gestos parecían muy forzados.

Lo que hubiera dado Grantaire por ser famoso hacía veinte o treinta años… Ahora sería una leyenda, o puede que un cadáver o seguramente nadie, pero al menos se hubiera librado de las puñeteras redes sociales.

El día anterior se había reunido con su todopoderoso productor. Soportó sin inmutarse sus malos modales, llegó a un acuerdo económico nada ventajoso y se largó de allí mientras lo oía jurarle a gritos que no volvería a trabajar en el negocio. Grantaire se reía de eso. La carrera hacia la fama es dura y complicada, pero hay una línea de meta y si la cruzas ya no hay zancadillas que valgan, aunque siempre puedes tropezar y joderte a ti mismo. Por eso procuraba alejarse de las redes, y por eso no las tocó ni con un palo después de aquello. No quería saber lo que se decía porque sabía que Enjolras estaría en el centro de las críticas, pero eso no era malo necesariamente. Como se suele decir, y como Bossuet sabía desde el principio, la mala prensa no existe.

 

xxx

 

Y así, como la caída de un panteón, fue como acabó lo que empezaron tres críos marginados en una trastienda maloliente hacía quince años.

Quince años eran la mitad de su vida. Y ahora… ¿qué hacía con el resto? Grantaire solo sabía una cosa: que quería pasar ese tiempo con la persona que se lo había dado.

La última noche que estuvo en Nueva York, la pasó sentado frente a su piano. La canción que compuso no se parecía a nada que hubiese hecho con anterioridad, pero esperó que a Enjolras le gustara porque la había escrito para él; no en su honor, sino para que la cantara con su voz dorada. La llamó _El mayor regalo_ , una referencia no muy sutil a _Qué bello es vivir._ Siempre ponían aquella película en Navidad, y Grantaire solía verla con su abuela cuando era pequeño. Ella se llamaba Julie, aunque él la llamaba Nana. No era muy religiosa, pero Grantaire recordaba que, cuando lo arropaba en su cama, siempre le decía que los ángeles lo cuidaban. 

 

xxx

 

Se reunió con Enjolras en París como había prometido, aunque aún no había decidido si los acompañaría cuando retomaran la gira. Sabía que era bienvenido si quería, pero mucho se temía que, en las actuales circunstancias, la prensa y sus propios fans lo seguirían allá donde fuera y causarían toda clase de problemas. Temía incluso por la boda de Cosette, pero Enjolras lo tranquilizó al respecto:

―Está todo previsto ―le aseguró a un distraído Grantaire, que lo miraba embelesado mientras él se anudaba la corbata azul celeste que llevaría. Parecía un príncipe ese día, vestido de gris claro y chaleco de seda.

―Estás muy guapo ―tuvo que decirle Grantaire.

―Tú también ―respondió él de forma automática. Aquella clase de cumplidos no lo impresionaban.

Grantaire sonrió para sí y lo intentó otra vez:

―Quiero decir que pareces un sueño ahora mismo. Eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida, eso es lo que digo.

Enjolras alzó la vista hacia el espejo. Grantaire estaba sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa vaciló ante la leve conmoción que había causado su comentario. Enjolras no se había girado. Seguía mirándolo desde el espejo y el nudo de la corbata se le había deshecho.

―Te dejaste el reloj ―comentó, seguramente para distraer a Grantaire de su reacción. Le señaló el cajón de la mesilla y volvió sobre el malogrado nudo.

Grantaire torció el gesto. Se había dejado olvidado el reloj cuando se fue y no quería ponérselo, pero tampoco quería explicarle a Enjolras por qué, así que lo recogió y se lo puso antes de acercarse a él.

―Déjame a mí ―ofreció.

Enjolras se giró y dejó que le anudara la rebelde corbata. A Grantaire no le llevó mucho tiempo (demasiadas galas y entregas de premios…), pero notó, mientras se concentraba en su tarea, que sus ojos azules no se apartaban de su rostro ni un momento. Grantaire no sabía si quería decirle algo o si estaba esperando oírlo. Quizá solo lo estuviera mirando y preguntándose “¿qué hago yo con este tío?”. Enjolras lo besó en ese momento, desterrando aquella idea al olvido. Siempre le pedía que no dijera esas cosas de sí mismo.

―Vamos ―le dijo después de besarlo. Había sido un beso breve, apenas un roce de los labios, pero fue más que suficiente para dejar a Grantaire temblando. Enjolras… Enjolras tenía algo. Y, joder, estaba tan guapo que, si hubieran tenido unos minutos que perder…

Pero no los tenían. Debían recoger a la novia y más les valía llegar a tiempo, así que terminaron de vestirse y salieron.

No había palabras para describir lo bella que estaba Cosette, y no debió ser ella quien les dijera entusiasmada lo guapos que estaban ellos. Les sacó una foto con su móvil. Salieron sonriendo.

 

xxx

 

Fue una boda íntima, solo familia y amigos, aunque los amigos eran muchos y la familia muy numerosa. La ceremonia la ofició un sacerdote, aunque no se celebró en una iglesia sino al aire libre, en un jardín de cuento de hadas cercado por setos muy altos para contener a la prensa y a los curiosos. Tampoco hubo móviles ni cámaras para que nadie pudiera molestarlos. Los recuerdos de aquel día serían para ellos solos.

Enjolras llevó a su hermana al altar, y allí se dio el “sí quiero” la feliz pareja. Parecían muy enamorados, y Grantaire se preguntó al verlos si algún día sería tan afortunado como ellos. Bailó con Enjolras para disgusto de algunos de los familiares de Marius, que los miraban frunciendo el ceño, y tuvo la impresión de que Enjolras lo hacía más por fastidiarlos que porque bailar le divirtiera. Grantaire lo hizo dar una vuelta para que se exhibiera y recibió una sonrisa a cambio. En realidad, pensó mientras estrechaba su mano contra su pecho, ya era el hombre más afortunado.

 _―Cause love is such an old fashioned word ―_ estaban cantando Jehan y Courfeyrac a dúo en el escenario. Era un duelo de titanes compitiendo por ser más fabuloso que el otro.

_And love dares you to care for_

_the people on the edge of the night_

_And love dares you to change our way of_

_caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance_

_This is our last dance_

_This is ourselves…_

 

xxx

 

Pasar la noche rodeado de gente brindando y bebiendo fue una dura prueba para Grantaire, pero la superó con un poco de ayuda y se sintió bien. Volvieron a casa de madrugada, sobrios pero exhaustos y con los pies destrozados, aunque en una fiesta llena de tacones altos era una temeridad quejarse por eso. Se quitaron los zapatos y se desplomaron en la cama tal y como estaban.

―Y tú creías que esto iba a ser un descanso ―comentó Grantaire con un suspiro dramático―. ¿Te imaginas hacer esto durante tres o cuatro meses?

―No puedo ni moverme ―gimió Enjolras.

―Pero me he divertido ―admitió Grantaire.

―Yo también ―dijo Enjolras. Se aflojó la corbata con visible alivio―. Bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer?

―¿Ahora mismo? ―bromeó Grantaire―. No te ofendas, rayo de sol, de verdad que estás guapísimo, pero me estoy quedando dormido.

Enjolras sonrió y no respondió. Sabía que le había entendido.

―Supongo que me quedaré en París ―dijo Grantaire, hablando en serio esta vez. Enjolras y su grupo se marchaban al día siguiente (no tenían ni un minuto que perder) y él había estado tratando de decidir si los acompañaría o no durante el resto de la gira. Tomar decisiones no era precisamente su fuerte, y las decisiones cabales no eran ni por asomo sus preferidas, pero parecía sensato (una palabra casi desconocida) alejar a Les Amis de la tormenta que ahora mismo lo perseguía―. Aún tengo que encontrar una casa, instalarme, organizar la mudanza… ―comentó, como pensando en voz alta.

Enjolras asintió sin decir nada. Grantaire no sabía si le parecía bien o si su decisión lo disgustaba. Giró el rostro para mirarlo mientras él contemplaba el techo a oscuras, pero no supo descifrar su mirada. Envuelto en aquella penumbra que robaba el azul de sus ojos, Enjolras se le antojaba irreal, etéreo, y se parecía a aquel divino ser de piel prohibida y mirada implacable que lo visitaba en sus sueños no hacía tanto tiempo. Parecía, sin embargo, tan lejano todo aquello. El mundo, su mundo, había cambiado por completo.

Y allí estaba ahora, como el hijo pródigo que había vuelto, habiendo dilapidado dos o tres fortunas y sus mejores años y aun así creyendo… _creyendo…_ que lo mejor aún estaba por venir y que había un futuro para él… quizá para ellos. No saldría bien; todo el mundo sabía eso. Grantaire solo era el cabrón con más suerte del universo, y Enjolras… Enjolras seguía siendo un misterio, pero fueran cuales sus motivos para quererle, estaba claro que había algo poco saludable en ellos. Y puede que, con el tiempo…

Grantaire era un pesimista y se moriría siéndolo. Pero, por ahora, se negó a pensar en eso. Buscaría una casa, sí, lejos del centro y con un jardín como el de Sor Simplice (perdón, Susan), con mucho espacio para el perro que nunca tuvo de pequeño. Montaría allí su estudio, todo nuevo, y se dedicaría a componer durante un tiempo. Volver a los escenarios no entraba en sus planes de momento, pero tenía mucho dinero y buen ojo para reconocer el talento, así que quizá fuera hora de dar el paso natural de convertirse en productor musical y empezar a ganar dinero de verdad. En cuanto a Enjolras, Grantaire supuso que seguiría viviendo en su apartamento. Era pronto para mudarse juntos, pero al menos ya no estarían separados por un océano y más de ocho horas de vuelo. Habían pasado tantas horas al teléfono, hablando casi a través del tiempo. Enjolras se quedaba dormido a veces, igual que en aquel momento. Cuando dormía parecía tan inocente… El aura de fría irrealidad que antes lo envolvía había desaparecido por completo. Grantaire lo vio dormir mientras sus propios párpados se volvían pesados, y cuando cayó dormido por fin, se instaló en sus sueños un extraño desasosiego. Aquella noche volvió a soñar con el cuervo.

_Soñó que se posaba en la ventana y los veía dormidos, y que, agitado, golpeaba el cristal con el negro pico._

_Poc, poc._

_Soñó que despertaba y que el cuervo le devolvía la mirada, soltaba un graznido y seguía picoteando la ventana._

_Poc, poc, poc…_

_―Ya basta ―le decía Grantaire._

_Pero el pájaro continuó golpeando más y más rápido hasta que el sonido se convirtió en un martilleo frenético:_

_Poc poc poc poc poc poc poc poc poc poc poc poc poc poc poc poc…_

Despertó sobresaltado y con el corazón desbocado, pero los golpes no cesaron. Pero no procedían de la ventana (libre de toda sombra alada), sino de más lejos. Estaban llamando a la puerta, y con mucha insistencia. Grantaire se incorporó procurando no despertar a Enjolras. Quizá él supiera quién llamaba a su puerta a aquellas horas y de esa manera, pero Grantaire optó por la cautela y fue a averiguarlo por su cuenta. Cruzó la casa descalzo y sin encender las luces, y cuando se asomó a la mirilla de la puerta solo vio oscuridad al otro lado.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó secamente.

―¡Abre, R!

Grantaire se quedó estupefacto. Tenía que ser una puta broma…

―R, soy yo.

Pero no lo era.

Se tragó una maldición, abrió y empujó a Montparnasse hacia afuera.

―¿Pero tú te has vuelto loco de remate? ―le espetó en un susurro airado.

―Ya sé que no quieres verme…

―No, no quiero.

―Necesito hablar contigo.

―No quiero verte nunca por aquí, ¿comprendes?

―¡Escúchame un minuto! ―exclamó Montparnasse, intentando entrar en la casa.

―No, ni de coña ―dijo Grantaire, interponiéndose en su camino.

Montparnasse lo empujó y forcejeó al principio, pero Grantaire lo sujetó por los hombros y le pidió que se calmara. Sabía de antemano que aquello no había terminado; que Montparnasse nunca soltaba lo que mordía y que tarde o temprano le acabaría tirando a la cara toda la mierda que se había tragado. Pero seguirlo a París y plantarse allí de madrugada… Eso era demasiado hasta para él. Se había pasado de la raya.

Aun así, Grantaire quería que entrara en razón. No quería tener que echarlo por las malas, pero no se hacía ilusiones viendo el estado en el que se encontraba. El aliento le apestaba a alcohol, y eso era lo de menos a juzgar por su forma de temblar y su mirada errática. Estaba medio ido, pero su intuición no había perdido el filo. Soltó una carcajada.

―¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que estoy borracho con esa cara de asqueado? No tienes huevos de decirlo.

Grantaire odiaba ser tan transparente para él, pero lo que de verdad lo asqueaba era imaginarse a sí mismo dando semejante espectáculo.

―Baja la voz ―le pidió―. ¿Y qué coño te ha pasado en la cara?

Se la giró para vérsela bien. Tenía el labio roto y tres buenos arañazos, además de unos ojos a punto de estallarle. Había estado llorando y parecía de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas.

―He hecho lo que me dijiste, R ―sollozó.

―Que no hables tan alto.

―He ido a hablar con ella, pero no quería ni verme.

Grantaire se puso rígido al oírlo. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos cuando le apretó los hombros con los dedos crispados.

―¿Y así ha tenido que demostrártelo? ―siseó―. ¿Qué has hecho, desgraciado?

Lo apartó de él y Montparnasse dio un tambaleante paso atrás. Parecía desamparado.

―Yo la hubiera tratado bien. He ido a decírselo. Le he dicho: “vivirás como una reina, Ép, como tú te mereces”. ―Se frotó la cara para secarse las lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez―. Una chica como ella no debería trabajar hasta tan tarde en ese antro de mierda lleno de la gentuza de su padre… rodeada de salidos mirándole las tetas y con un arma debajo de la barra por si alguno se pasa…

Empezó a negar más despacio hasta que fijó la vista en un punto indeterminado. Entonces murmuró, mientras se llevaba una mano a la espalda:

―Sé que solo intentaba asustarme, pero he tenido que quitársela…

Grantaire dio un paso atrás. La sangre abandonó sus mejillas.

―Parnasse… ―jadeó con los ojos fijos en el arma. Tenía un arma. Tenía una puta pistola y decía que era de Éponine.

―Le gusta ir de dura, ya la conoces…

―¿Qué has hecho…? ¿Qué has…?

_Ép… Dios, dios, dios, ¡no!_

Se sobresaltó al oír una carcajada. Montparnasse se había echado a reír al ver cómo lo miraba; una risa en carne viva que rezumaba rencor y decepción.

―¿Eso piensas de mí? ¿Crees que le haría daño a mi chica? ―lo acusó―. Nunca le puse una mano encima, ni siquiera cuando se lo merecía. ¡La quería, joder! ―exclamó, y después lo señaló con el arma―. Y a ti… ―dijo, gesticulando hacia él como si nada―. A ti te quiero también. No me mires así, no voy a hacerte nada. He tenido que quitársela, ¿comprendes?

Grantaire asintió rígidamente, sin atreverse a respirar siquiera. No podía moverse ni pensar, y lo único que oía en su cabeza era “¡Enjolras, Enjolras, Enjolras!”.

_No vengas aquí. Por favor, por lo que más quieras…_

¿Por qué demonios había abierto la puerta?

―No quiere ni verme ―repitió Montparnasse como en un mantra―. Solo te tengo a ti, R. Pero a ti te da igual. Tú ya tienes a alguien. Así que… ―Se frotó la nariz y se secó las lágrimas con la mano en la que empuñaba el arma―. Así que le he dicho: “No seas tonta, Ép…”.

―Parnasse, dame eso ―le rogó Grantaire. Dio un paso tentativo, pero él retrocedió.

―Le he dicho: “Ép, él ya te ha olvidado” ―siguió diciendo con los ojos clavados en Grantaire­­­. Sus pupilas eran como cabezas de alfiler―. “Así que vuelve conmigo y olvídale… tú también”.

Siguió mirándolo fijamente después, odiándolo, compadeciéndolo, esperando una reacción que no llegaba porque Grantaire no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Acaso pensaba…?

Montparnasse sonrió sin alegría, aunque en el fondo parecía aliviado.

―¿No lo sabías, no? ―susurró―. Pues claro que no… Tú no te enteras de nada. Perdías el culo por ella y yo no podía dejar que supieras lo _puta_ que era. Estaba jugando con los dos, por eso tuve que dejarla. No iba a permitir que una zorra nos separara. La quería, ¿sabes? Pero tenía que elegir y te elegí a ti. A ti, pedazo de mierda… ¡¡¡Cabrón!!! ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me trates así? He hecho todo lo que tú querías. ¡He puesto el culo por ti! ¿Y ahora me das la espalda y te largas? ¿Crees que te lo voy a permitir?

―¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿¿Qué quieres de mí?? ―exclamó Grantaire, desesperado al ver que el tiempo se le agotaba. Montparnasse desvariaba más cada segundo que pasaba y sus gritos habrían despertado a todo el edificio, así que no lo pensó. Se arrancó de su parálisis y trató de arrebatarle el arma.

Se disparó.

Le atravesó la mano y Grantaire gritó. Montparnasse también. Levantó el arma temblando de rabia mientras los ecos de la detonación aun retumbaban.

―¡¡¡Mira lo que me has obligado a hacer!!! ―vociferó, aunque Grantaire apenas oyó nada a través del zumbido que le embotaba los oídos. Su mano sangraba.

Alzó los ojos con la vista nublada… y entonces comprendió que Montparnasse no estaba hablando con él. Se quedó frío. No se atrevió a mirar a su espalda.

―Tú… ―siseó Montparnasse―. _Parásito._ Tú tampoco te vas a interponer.

Grantaire no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Oyó el primer disparo y después el segundo…

Y el tercero. Y el cuarto…

Gritó, pero el estruendo ensordecedor se tragó su voz. Aquel sonido lo perseguiría en sus pesadillas el resto de su vida.

 

xxx

 

De lo que sucedió después, apenas recordaba nada. A veces la memoria juega malas pasadas, pero Grantaire daba gracias por aquel espacio vacío, por el ruido blanco que quedó donde antes estuvo el Terror.

No supo quién llamó a la policía, pero Montparnasse ya no estaba cuando llegaron. Tampoco sabía cuando llegó la ambulancia que tantas veces aparecería después en la televisión. Tuvieron que arrancárselo de los brazos. Eso se decía, aunque puede que se lo hubieran inventado. Sonaba trágico, desgarrador. El mundo se moría por historias como aquella. Los hizo más famosos de lo que nunca hubieran sido y sin duda mejores de lo que fueron. Incluso Enjolras tenía sus defectos, pero nadie quería saber eso. Era joven, tenía talento y principios, era un buen amigo, un buen hermano, un buen hijo… Era bellísimo, y por lo visto eso lo hacía aún más trágico. Era “un chico tan guapo…”. Se había enamorado y por eso lo mataron. No era justo. Ya nadie lo culpaba de nada en absoluto. Los mismos que lo acusaron de haber arruinado la carrera de R decían ahora que lo había salvado. Era un héroe.

Así que lo cubrieron de flores (rosas rojas sobre todo) y encendieron velitas en las aceras y en los auditorios. Después llovió y las velas se apagaron, y el mundo, un poco más oscuro, siguió girando.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón. De verdad. Me ha dolido tanto escribir esto que intenté cambiar la historia a la mitad para no llegar a este final, pero no funcionaba. Cada historia pide su final, por malo que sea, aunque insisto en que no es el final y en que quedan un capítulo importante y larguito y el epílogo. Sí os adelanto que serán continuación del primer capítulo (aquel tan oscuro y tan críptico), por si queréis echarle un vistazo antes para no perderos. Como siempre, gracias por leer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final pero no. Sigue quedando el epílogo. Espero que os guste este capítulo porque viene con sorpresita, y recuerdo que continúa el capítulo 1 justo donde se quedó.

**Un año después…**

El teléfono estaba sonando. Grantaire sabía que lo había apagado. Y, sin embargo…

Sus mejillas habían perdido todo el color, pero una parte de su mente que no estaba ahogada en alcohol ni paralizada de terror le recordó que no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía. Una vez, de madrugada, en aquella casa… Y en otra ocasión, en medio de la nada… Pero eso no tenía sentido. Así que pensó, en la medida en que aún era capaz de pensar, que no tenía nada que temer de una alucinación. Y que, si no estaba loco… si él era real y estaba allí ante sus ojos… sería por alguna razón.

Quería que contestara al teléfono, así que contestó. Lo hizo sin dejar de mirarlo mientras oía la voz al otro lado de la línea. Era Bossuet. La policía acababa de llamarlo. Y Enjolras lo sabía. Enjolras sabía por qué.

 

xxx

 

Le mostraron una fotografía. Era él. Pálido, desangrado, pero el muy cabrón seguía siendo guapo. Había saltado desde la planta treinta y dos de un edificio de Wall Street.

_Pero no saltaste de cabeza, ¿verdad que no?_

_Espejito, espejito_ , le había dicho Sous en una ocasión. El pobre no era más que una cara bonita y lo sabía muy bien. Tenía el talento justo aunque se esforzaba mucho más que Grantaire, y no se hacía querer; nadie lo quería. Grantaire tampoco, aunque lo intentó. No quería saber que estaba roto. Si lo hubiera escuchado con más atención…

_Pero nadie escucha a nadie, ¿lo ves? Al final yo tenía razón._

Bossuet y aquel policía estaban discutiendo, pero Grantaire no entendía lo que decían. Una ducha y dos cafés difícilmente compensaban el coctel casi letal de alcohol y drogas que había consumido, pero eso era lo de menos. Su mente estaba lejos. Se había encerrado en la habitación del pánico y desde allí los oía decir palabras como coartada y abogado…

―Ha estado toda la noche en su piso ―estaba diciendo Bossuet.

―¿Estaba usted con él?

―No, pero siempre sé dónde está y le repito que hoy no ha salido. Hable con el personal del edificio.

―¿Los que le mantienen informado a usted? ―dijo el policía con voz tranquila―. ¿Lo hacen por simpatía o les paga un sobresueldo?

―No me gusta lo que insinúa, inspector Javert.

―Y a mí no me gusta encontrar cadáveres en mis calles, señor Bossuet, por eso procuro atar bien los cabos sueltos.

Grantaire hizo un ruido de mofa. Bossuet y el inspector lo miraron, pero él siguió con la vista clavada en la fotografía.

―¿Quiere decir algo? ―lo instó Javert.

―No digas nada, Grantaire ―le aconsejó Bossuet―. Y usted no vuelva a dirigirse a él. No le permitiré que se aproveche de su estado, ¿me ha oído?

―Que le den ―siseó Grantaire en tono contenido. Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y dio un puñetazo en la mesa con la mano derecha, la de la cicatriz aun rosada que la atravesaba del dorso a la palma―. ¡Que le follen a usted y a su hatajo de inútiles de uniforme!

―Grantaire… ―le advirtió Bossuet.

―No, Boss, ¡ya está bien! ―estalló él―. ¿Está buscando a un asesino, inspector? ¡Ahí lo tiene! ―dijo, empujando la fotografía hacia él―. Llevan un año poniendo excusas y pasándose la pelota entre ustedes, ¡y no pueden encontrar a un tío que se subió a un avión y se vino a vivir a dos manzanas de esta comisaría hasta que les cae del cielo _literalmente_! ¿De qué coño se queja? Ha resuelto el caso. ¡Enhorabuena!

El policía lo escuchó sin mover ni una ceja. Era uno de esos cabrones imperturbables con un palo en el culo y cara de póker. Esperó a que Grantaire terminara de hablar, miró a Bossuet y dijo:

―Su cliente está conmocionado.

―Claramente.

―Y ebrio, y posiblemente bajo los efectos de sustancias estupefacientes. ¿Está seguro de que anoche estaba en su piso? Me sorprende que sepa dónde está ahora mismo.

Bossuet arrastró su silla y se puso de pie.

―Hemos terminado.

―Solo una cosa más ―dijo el policía, y puso en la mesa más fotografías.

Eran detalles del escenario: de la casa, de la calle…, nada truculento ni desagradable. Bossuet dijo que no les interesaban y le pidió a Grantaire que se levantara, pero él tenía la vista clavada en las imágenes. Javert separó la que estaba mirando como un mago eligiendo una carta de la baraja.

―¿Es suyo este reloj? ―le preguntó.

Estaba destrozado. Y las agujas marcaban las cinco aunque dijeron que había sucedido a las once. Estaba… seguía… seis horas adelantado.

―Era de Montparnasse ―dijo Bossuet―. Se lo hicieron por encargo. Si quiere ver la factura, puede hablar con…

―¿Quiere decir que es único?

Bossuet lo miró con desconfianza. No sabía de qué iba aquello, pero le daba mala espina y la intuición no le fallaba. Javert les mostró más fotografías, estas impresas en papel corriente. Las habían sacado de internet y fueron un mazazo inesperado para Grantaire.

―¡Pero qué demonios le pasa a usted! ―exclamó Bossuet―. Será sádico… Guarde eso, joder.

Las fotografías eran del mes que Grantaire había pasado en París antes de salir de gira con Les Amis, y aunque en algunas aparecía solo él, en la mayoría estaba Enjolras también. Se los veía paseando, saliendo del supermercado, de camino al estudio, comprando café para llevar en aquel sitio que le gustaba a Enjolras… Eran la pareja del momento y la prensa y los curiosos solían agolparse en la puerta de su apartamento para verlos. Cuando tenían que abrirse camino entre aquellas multitudes, Grantaire se metía en su papel y sonreía con la sonrisa de R mientras pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros de Enjolras, medio protector y medio posesivo. Se veía claramente en esa: el puto reloj carísimo que llevaba en la muñeca.

Bossuet también lo había visto, pero su expresión no delató conmoción ni sorpresa. Era un negociador. Y también un buen amigo.

―¿Puede explicarlo? ―pidió Javert.

Grantaire negó con la cabeza. Estaba mirando a Enjolras.

―Me lo prestó ―dijo después.

―¿Por qué?

―Tenía que coger un avión.

_Para que regresara. Para que no lo abandonara._

―¿Se lo devolvió usted? ―preguntó Javert. Esperó un segundo, dos, tres… hasta que Grantaire asintió rígidamente―. ¿Cuándo?

Grantaire se frotó la cara con las manos. Iba a vomitar. Estaba mareado.

―La última vez que… que estuve en Nueva York… antes de…

_…antes de…_

Bossuet lo cogió del brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

―Buenos días, inspector Javert.

Aún llovía cuando salieron de la comisaría. Eran las ocho de la mañana y había bastante tráfico. Los coches circulaban despacio con los limpiaparabrisas en marcha entre sirenas y golpes de claxon. Cruzaron la avenida entre varios taxis parados, y Grantaire logró doblar la esquina antes de meterse en un callejón y vomitar todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Tosió entre espasmo y espasmo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero la cabeza se le despejó algo. Eso fue lo peor de todo.

 

xxx

 

Bossuet le dijo que no se preocupara, que conseguiría buenos abogados si hacía falta, aunque no haría falta porque no presentarían cargos. La policía desconfiaba porque ese era su trabajo, pero era evidente que Montparnasse se había suicidado.

Dejó a Grantaire en su piso después de una corta discusión. Quería que se quedara esa noche con él y con Joly, o por lo menos que lo dejara subir, pero Grantaire le dijo que necesitaba estar solo y Bossuet no tuvo fuerzas para insistir. Llevaban un año así.

Grantaire bajó del coche y caminó bajo la lluvia hasta la entrada, donde las rosas rojas se amontonaban. Dave no tuvo tiempo de ir a su encuentro con un paraguas. Grantaire pasó  de largo sin decirle nada, aunque de camino al ascensor se detuvo un momento… y después siguió andando.

Subió y cerró con llave, apoyó la frente en la puerta y respiró para calmarse, pero sentía que se ahogaba, que no llegaba el aire. Hiperventiló y volvió a marearse, y cuando apretó los dientes notó el sabor salado de las lágrimas que le corrían por la cara.

Tenía su móvil en el bolsillo. Lo cogió temblando. Le temblaban tanto las manos que no acertaba a desbloquearlo, pero no tardó mucho en encontrar la foto que estaba buscando. La miró a través del velo acuoso de las lágrimas, que rodaron hasta su mentón y mojaron la pantalla. Dolía… Dolía y aun así sonrió mientras lloraba. Enjolras era tan dulce cuando sonreía… Y parecía un príncipe aquel día, con el traje gris claro y la corbata azul celeste que él le había anudado. Cosette les dijo que estaban muy guapos.

_¿Verdad que sí, mamá? ¡Venga, juntaos más!_

Grantaire no se atrevió a rodearlo con el brazo porque acababa de conocer a su madre y ella los estaba mirando, pero Enjolras lo cogió a él de la mano…

Tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar un grito de pánico. _¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo?_ ¿Cómo había vuelto el reloj a manos de Montparnasse? Grantaire nunca se lo devolvió, pero… pero…

Pero la policía no descubriría que había mentido, pensó una fría parte de él mientras el resto seguía paralizada de terror. Aquella foto solo la tenían Cosette y él, y en la boda no hubo móviles ni cámaras. Las únicas fotos que había eran las que tomó el fotógrafo, y probablemente nadie las viera nunca después de lo que pasó, pero…

Pero no, él no… él no… No había salido del piso; sabía perfectamente que no. ¡Tenía que haber una explicación!

Tal vez…, pensó en un breve momento de lucidez, tal vez Montparnasse lo cogiera… de su muñeca… después de… después…

_¡Hijo de puta cabrón! Ojalá te hubiera matado yo._

Grantaire no recordaba lo que pasó después; estaba en estado de shock cuando la policía llegó. Y Montparnasse se sentía apegado a aquel reloj. Se lo había dado para que volviera y no volvió, así que… podría ser…

A menos que…

Se dio la vuelta muy despacio. La fría luz del exterior se filtraba hacia el pasillo desde las habitaciones cercanas. Pensó que estaba loco… deberían encerrarlo… pero cruzó la casa caminando como un sonámbulo. La terraza seguía abierta de par en par, dejando entrar la lluvia y el viento que hacía rodar las botellas vacías del suelo. No estaba allí, pero…

_No te has ido, lo sé, ¡sé qué sigues aquí!_

Tenía que haber cerrado la ventana para que no pudiera salir.

Lo buscó por toda la casa, repitiéndose que estaba loco aunque ya no le importaba. Empujó la puerta de su dormitorio, la del comedor, la del estudio. Su primera guitarra estaba hecha pedazos en el suelo. Su frustración y su rabia no habían dejado entero ni uno solo de los objetos que alguna vez apreció, pero…

Allí estaba él, sentado frente a las teclas destrozadas del piano, hojeando con sus dedos delicados el único libreto que no estaba hecho pedazos. Alzó la vista cuando vio a Grantaire en la puerta, inmóvil, mirándolo. Grantaire nunca sabía lo que estaba pensando a menos que él lo dejara adivinarlo. Tuvo que preguntárselo:

―¿Lo has hecho tú?

No creía que Enjolras fuera capaz de hacerle daño a nadie, pero Enjolras estaba muerto. Habían enterrado su cuerpo.

―Lo he hecho yo ―dijo la voz dorada que lo atormentaba―. Lo has hecho tú. Se lo ha hecho él mismo.

Grantaire le dirigió una mirada suplicante y desamparada. Aquella no era la respuesta que necesitaba.

―Dímelo ―le rogó.

Se volvería loco si no, pero quizá ya lo estuviera. Lo entendía; sabía que todo era cierto a su manera, pero solo había una verdad. Lo demás eran verdades a medias.

―¿Todavía no lo entiendes? ―le dijo Enjolras dulcemente―. No hay tanta diferencia.

Grantaire negó con la cabeza. Después, resignado, cruzó la habitación y se sentó a su lado frente al piano. Él no dejó de mirarlo. Sus ojos eran muy azules incluso a la luz mortecina y mate de aquella lluviosa mañana. La lluvia formaba ríos sobre los cristales y diluía el paisaje gris que se extendía al otro lado. Grantaire nunca fue feliz en aquella casa, pero allí pasaron tres días inolvidables con sus largas noches y sus hermosas mañanas. El tiempo se detuvo para ellos… las horas del día no importaban… Hicieron el amor en cada habitación de la casa, pero a Enjolras le gustaba que lo follara. Enjolras lo deslumbraba. Lo atraía como la luz a una polilla incauta, pero había algo en él que el brillo cegador no dejaba ver, y era precisamente esa parte la que más fascinaba a Grantaire: no la parte que quemaba, sino la que quería arder.

_Estabas roto… tú también._

Todo el mundo lo estaba de algún modo, pero él… Él era glorioso. Y Grantaire no le merecía. Había sido tan egoísta, tan mezquino… Y tan cobarde por no decírselo. Amaba a Enjolras; lo amaba tanto que dolía, pero no le habló de Éponine, no le dijo que no la había olvidado y que quizá nunca lo hiciera. El primer amor es una herida que nunca se cierra. Enjolras lo hubiera entendido. Debió habérselo dicho.

Se fijó en el libreto que tenía en las manos. Estaba arrugado y maltrecho, pero Grantaire no había podido destruirlo. Allí estaba su última canción, pero nunca llegó a enseñársela a Enjolras.

―Me gustaría escucharla ―dijo él.

―Y a mí ―murmuró Grantaire―. La escribí para ti, pero ya no podrás… ―Se mordió el labio con fuerza y negó con la cabeza. Los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas contenidas―. Ibas a cambiar el mundo… Y yo no quería que supieras que no podías, pero llegué a creer que sí. Llegué a creer…

No podía decirlo. No sin romper a llorar.

―Hiciste lo que pudiste ―le dijo Enjolras, comprensivo―. Los dos lo hicimos. No llores ―le pidió cuando las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Quería secárselas, pero no podía―. Yo tampoco quería irme así, pero la verdad… es que fui feliz. Me hacías muy feliz, ¿sabes? Creo que nunca te lo dije.

Grantaire sollozó. El dolor era desgarrador, pero era mil veces mejor que el vacío al que se asomaba cada vez que comprendía que era verdad: que se había ido para siempre y que no volvería a abrazarlo nunca más. Se preguntó qué pasaría si lo intentara. Estaba tan cerca que podía contar sus rubias pestañas. Parecía tan real en aquel momento… Grantaire quería acariciarle el pelo. Nada más, solo eso.

―Te vas a ir ―supo.

―Tengo que hacerlo.

―Quédate…

_Quédate hasta mañana. Déjame verte cuando me despierte. Pareces un ángel cuando duermes…_

Parecería un ángel allí tendido, rodeado de flores blancas que después arrojarían sobre la tapa cerrada mientras la tierra la cubría palada a palada… Grantaire no vio cómo lo enterraban. Nunca le había llevado flores. No quería hablar con una lápida.

―Por favor ―le rogó. Sabía que un día era mucho pedir, pero quizá…―. Solo un momento, rayo de sol. Dame un momento más contigo.

Enjolras le sonrió tiernamente aunque su tristeza lo apenara. Era tan dulce cuando sonreía… Su sonrisa fue un descubrimiento inesperado; el primero de sus muchos regalos.

―Eso puedo dártelo ―le dijo con su voz dorada.

 

xxx

 

Tenía una bonita voz, sí, aunque sonaba todavía un poco juvenil. Parecía muy joven, casi demasiado. Las mejillas suaves y los delicados rasgos le daban un aspecto femenino, aniñado. Pero tenía un rostro de efebo de mármol, el pelo rubio y rizado y unos labios que Grantaire se moría por morder.

No dejaba de pensarlo. Quería besarlo contra la pared y meterle mano allí mismo antes de llevárselo al baño de aquel café pijo de universitarios. No tardarían mucho en llegar teniendo en cuenta que ya estaban a un metro de la puerta, fingiendo ambos que solo habían bajado al oscuro y estrecho pasillo de los lavabos para que Grantaire pudiera fumar sin que lo vieran. En el local aún se podía fumar, pero solo tabaco.

No era un sitio muy privado. La música se oía allí casi al mismo volumen que fuera (sonaba un tema de Muse), y no dejaba de pasar gente que tenía que esquivarlos, una pequeña molestia que resultó ser ventajosa porque los había ido acercando. Llegaron a estar tan cerca que Grantaire pudo oler su cabello dorado, que olía a champú, a limpio, nada exótico ni embriagador. Solo se lo tocó porque parecía muy suave. Estaba un poco fumado; no lo pensó.

_Rose-tinted view…_

Lo demás (lo de meterle mano y tirárselo en el baño) sí que lo estaba pensando. Estaba pensando que se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

―¿Por qué no te vas a casa?

Joder, deberían darle una medalla. Era un puñetero héroe francés: estaban Napoleón, Charles de Gaulle y él. Pero lo que recibió a cambio de su heroica hazaña fue una mirada de incomprensión indignada.

―No eres mucho mayor que yo ―replicó él.

Pensaba que había metido la pata al decirle la verdad sobre su edad, pero eso era lo de menos. Tenía edad para consentir, ¿no? Pues ya está, se dijo Grantaire. Pero, claro, otra cosa eran los motivos. La única razón por la que ese chico estaba allí era para demostrarse algo a sí mismo, pero todo lo que iba a conseguir era sentirse despreciable y sucio. Grantaire sabía de qué iba. Y no. Puede que fuera un capullo integral, pero no era… no quería ser esa clase de cabrón.

Si ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Él se lo había dicho al principio, pero Grantaire tenía la cabeza en otras cosas: en sus rizos soleados y en su preciosa boca… Y en la absurda ironía de que un pringado como él se colgara una guitarra y se volviera interesante. Él le dijo que cantaba muy bien, blablá, lo típico. Era halagador, sí, vale, pero ni siquiera era del todo verdad. Grantaire sólo cantaba porque todavía no habían encontrado a un cantante que les gustara; lo que se le daba bien era la guitarra, pero eso casi nadie lo comentaba. No le llevó la contraria, pero tampoco le prestó mucha atención hasta que él le habló de _esa_ canción.

_En mis sueños aun te veo_

_vienes a prestarme tus alas…_

Era muy personal, pero la mayoría de la gente la escuchaba (esa y todas) como si oyera llover. Nunca escuchaban nada, aunque movieran la cabeza y aplaudieran después. Pero él la escuchó: hablaba de culpa, de decepción y de expectativas demasiado altas. Hablaba de soledad.

Todo el mundo se siente solo a esa edad, pero aquel chico había perdido algo más que a un ser querido; había perdido la fe en sí mismo y en los demás. También era normal. Todo era normal, ese era el problema. A Grantaire también lo cabreaba que le dijeran que era normal sentirse como una puta mierda. No debería ser normal, pero lo era.

―Todo el mundo me dice que mejorará ―le contó él―. Yo quiero creerlos, pero…

―Ya… ―dijo Grantaire―. Ellos también, supongo.

―Pero no lo saben ―dijo él.

―Algunos sí.

_Esos te están mintiendo._

No lo dijo, pero él lo adivinó. Era bastante observador, y la mirada que le dirigió estaba llena de signos de interrogación. Grantaire suspiró. No se sentía muy cómodo en el papel de optimista ni en el de mentiroso, pero ¿quién era para decirle la verdad? Incluso él estaba lanzado en una carrera a ciegas para huir de esa jodida _normalidad_ , aunque de momento solo era otro músico muerto de hambre intentando colocarle su maqueta a alguien, y le tocaría descargar todo el equipo que Éponine y Montparnasse estaban recogiendo para que él pudiera hablar con esa preciosidad de chico con el que no debería tener ninguna oportunidad.

―Mira, da igual lo que yo diga o lo que diga nadie ―le acabó diciendo―. Cree lo que tú quieras. Lo que te haga sentirte mejor.

―¿Aunque sepa que es mentira? ―replicó él en tono acusador. A nadie le gustan las evasivas, y aquella era una respuesta muy vacía para alguien que ya había tomado su decisión. Lo único que quería era que alguien lo comprendiera; que por lo menos una persona admitiera que tenía razón en lugar de decirle gilipolleces huecas para protegerlo, pero…

_¿Quién coño soy yo?_

―¿Y eso qué más daría? ―razonó Grantaire―. Si hace que te sientas mejor, ya no sería mentira, ¿no? Pues esa es la cuestión.

―¿La cuestión?

―Es como el valor, que funciona al revés ―trató de explicarle Grantaire―: Tienes que echarle huevos a lo que sea que te da miedo, y el valor lo sientes después.

Él le dirigió una mirada desconfiada. No parecía muy convencido, pero había cogido la idea.

―Es cuestión de fe ―murmuró.

Grantaire tenía ganas de darse una bofetada, pero asintió.

―Dicen que mueve montañas, aunque no sé quién dijo una cosa tan exagerada ―se burló―. ¿Pero tú cuánto pesas?

Él lo miró. Tenía unos ojos azulísimos, pero apagados, y una sonrisa muy dulce aunque apenas sonriera. Grantaire no esperaba que se la devolviera.

―Fue Jesucristo ―dijo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Grantaire, que se había distraído.

―Lo de la montaña. Es de la Biblia.

―Madre mía…

Lo demás vino bastante rodado. Hablaron de esto y de aquello; bebieron, aunque él bastante menos que Grantaire. Había dicho que no tenía sed, pero Grantaire sospechaba que no quería acercarse a la barra para que no le pidieran el carné, así que pagó él las cervezas y rezó por que tuviera por lo menos diecisiete y medio. Él apenas probó la suya (no parecía gustarle el sabor), y Grantaire se la quitó cuando no llevaba ni media. Le dijo que se habría calentado, pero no le ofreció una nueva. Lo peor del asunto era que no necesitaba emborracharlo; lo tenía hecho, por inverosímil que pareciera. Se lo parecía incluso a los amigos de él, que no dejaban de mirarlos desde lejos como si no se creyeran lo que estaban viendo. Uno de ellos se paseó un par de veces por el pasillo de los lavabos cuando se fueron allí abajo, y como no logró que su amigo le hiciera caso, le lanzó a Grantaire una mirada suplicante antes de irse para no volver.

Grantaire dio una larga calada resignada y dejó que la hierba hiciera efecto. Le gustaba aquella canción.

_Faith_

_It drives me away_

_But it turns me on_

_Like a stranger’s love_

―Huele bien ―comentó él mientras el humo los envolvía.

―Sí… ―murmuró Grantaire.

Olía a champú y a limpio, y era muy rubio y parecía tan suave… No debería haber cedido a la tentación, pero estaba un poco fumado; no lo pensó. Tampoco debería haber dejado que él cogiera el pitillo de su mano con aquellos dedos tan delicados, pero se quedó paralizado al ver cómo se lo llevaba a los labios.

―Dieciséis, ¿y tú?

¿Él? No muchos más, pero sí los suficientes para saber de qué iba aquello. Pensaba demasiado, como Montparnasse le decía siempre, y nunca pensaba nada bueno porque era un escéptico. Pero, joder, ya había cumplido dándole su teléfono.

 _Lárgate,_ intentaba decirle. _Piénsatelo._

Sabía que no volvería a verlo si lo dejaba escapar, pero él se merecía algo mejor que un polvo sórdido con un desconocido que no recordaba ni su nombre. Pero no quería nada mejor, ¿verdad? No sabía fumar, ni beber, y probablemente también fuera su primera vez. Grantaire recuperó el pitillo y le dio una última calada antes de tirarlo al suelo y apagarlo con el pie.

―¿Por qué no te vas a casa?

Para su sorpresa, no se arrepintió. No mucho. Hubiera estado bien (mejor que bien), pero con saber que podía ya se sentía como el rey de la selva. Lo peor fue la mirada de incomprensión de él. Tenía las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza y rabia, y sus ojos azulísimos, antes apagados, ahora brillaban. No era gran cosa, ¿verdad? Pero era mejor que nada.

―¿Ya no quieres que te llame? ―le preguntó. Se lo estaba echando en cara.

Grantaire sonrió sin ganas. Qué ingenuo era… No había entendido nada. 

―No es por ti, rayo de sol ―le aseguró mientras volvía a rozar su cabello rubio con los dedos. Se conformó con eso.

_It rockets through the universe_

_It fuels the lies and feeds the curse..._

―Eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida. A ver cómo brillas cuando pase lo peor. Sé que no lo crees, pero inténtalo.

_…and we, too, could be glorious._

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas ahora para ahorrármelas al final: sé que es una interpretación muy osada de Enjolras, pero para mí es una lectura plausible y una posibilidad interesante de explorar. Intentad no matarme, gracias.
> 
> Y gracias también por llegar hasta el final, mil gracias a quienes habéis comentado y, si tenéis unos segundos más, dejadme un último comentario para saber qué os ha parecido en general. 
> 
> Y ya, sin más, el final.

 

 

 

Siempre empezaba como una tormenta: el rugido creciente, el fragor de muchas manos chocando al unísono, el sonido grave y rítmico que hacía temblar el suelo mientras todo se llenaba de destellos. Eran los relámpagos; después vendría el trueno. Los minutos previos desataban el infierno; no solo ahí fuera, sino también dentro.

Grantaire tenía miedo. Llevaba a sus espaldas cientos de conciertos y lo había tenido en cada uno de ellos, pero nunca había estado tan asustado como en aquel momento. A su alrededor todo era caos frenético, pero él estaba lejos. Estaba fumándose un pitillo, con su guitarra apoyada en el suelo, mientras veía cómo la luz del atardecer se colaba por las rendijas del backstage. El resplandor dorado lo deslumbraba, pero el sol estaba muy bajo en el cielo y las banderas, al ondear, lo eclipsaban por un momento y le permitían distinguir fragmentos de lo que parecería un sueño si se hubiera atrevido a soñar algo como aquello.

Llegaba desde la Plaza de la Concordia hasta la Avenida de los Campos Elíseos, hasta el horizonte y todavía más lejos. Les Amis habían actuado en estadios y en algunos de los mayores festivales de Europa, pero nunca habían congregado a tantas personas como las que aquel día fueron a verlos. Acudió gente del mundo entero, tanta que la ciudad se colapsó por completo, y se instalaron pantallas en las plazas y en los parques, no solo en París, sino en muchas otras ciudades. Al caer la tarde, millones de personas que vivían en franjas horarias distintas encendieron sus móviles y vieron París desde el aire. La imagen era sobrecogedora.

La idea no fue de nadie. Era un clamor popular y el grupo respondió cuando se sintió preparado para hacerlo, aunque en el escenario no estarían solo ellos. Muchos artistas quisieron colaborar, y los que no pudieron estar allí les dedicaron mensajes de apoyo y de aliento. Uno de los más emotivos, y también el más inesperado, fue el que publicaron en las redes Babet y Sous, dos grandes músicos soslayados en el mejor de los casos por la enormidad de los acontecimientos. Grantaire habló con ellos por primera vez después de aquello, pero su propio mensaje, el que tenía en vilo al mundo entero, ese nunca llegó. No podía hacerlo, y mucho menos subir al escenario como le pidieron. No le estaban pidiendo que ocupara el lugar de Enjolras (había alguien más apropiado para eso), pero Grantaire se negó de todas maneras. Ojalá no hubiera tenido que ocultarles sus verdaderos motivos, pero no podía decirles la verdad. No tenía ningún derecho.

Estaba decidido a permanecer al margen y a no ver ni siquiera el concierto, pero entonces, una mañana, Cosette apareció en su piso de Nueva York. Solían hablar por teléfono (siempre llamaba ella), pero no se habían visto desde que ocurrió.

Cosette había crecido. Parecía más una mujer que la muchacha que conoció en París, y tenía en los ojos un brillo que Grantaire no recordaba haber visto en su mirada, aunque sí en otros ojos azulísimos. A Grantaire le costaba mirarla. Eran demasiado parecidos.

―A mí también me da miedo ―le dijo Cosette―. Me da muchísimo miedo, pero quiero hacerlo. Por mí misma y por mi hermano, aunque no esté, y por todas las personas que creían en esto. Lo creía mucha gente, ¿sabes? No solo él.

Grantaire casi sonrió con cinismo. Casi. Hubiera sido una cagada, pero por suerte estaba sobrio, aunque también por desgracia. La noche anterior había tirado todo el alcohol por el fregadero, y por enésima vez tendría que pedirle a Dave que fuera a la licorería cuando tuviera un momento. Le escribió un mensaje rápido y dejó el móvil a un lado.

―Claro ―dijo sin mirar a Cosette.

Ella sí le miraba a él. Grantaire sentía el peso de aquellos ojos aplastándolo poco a poco. Deseó que no hubiera venido. No veía el momento de que se marchara y de que Dave volviera con lo que le había pedido.

―Siento que Enjolras no fuera como tú creías ―oyó que ella le decía―. Seguramente él también. Supongo que por eso hacía lo que hacía. Era importante para él.

Grantaire alzó la vista. De repente, sin saber por qué, fue terriblemente consciente de su propio aspecto demacrado. No recordaba la última vez que se había afeitado ni dormido estando sobrio, y debía tener cara de tonto con aquella pregunta en los ojos.

―Era mi hermano, Grantaire ―le recordó Cosette con solo un punto de reproche―. Sé que lo querías, pero ¿crees que lo conocías mejor que yo?

―No ―respondió él, avergonzado―. Perdóname. Es que…

Habían pasado tres meses y seguía sin asumirlo: que lo único en lo que creía nunca había existido, que todo fue siempre una mentira piadosa, una mentirijilla.

_Las canciones, los discursos y toda esa palabrería… Era solo un cuento. Tú tampoco lo creías._

En el fondo, siempre supo que no eran tan distintos, y lo peor de todo era que Enjolras se lo había dicho. Se lo dijo allí mismo, en aquel piso:

_Es terrible no creer en nada… y sentirse tan vacío._

Así se sentía Grantaire ahora mismo: vaciado, hueco, paralizado y perdido.

 _Pero al menos tú luchaste_ , trataba de consolarse. _En eso, al menos, no nos parecíamos. Sabías que te escuchaban y moviste la puta montaña. ¡No me digas ahora que no creías en nada!_

―Hizo todo lo que pudo ―le prometió Cosette.

―Eso… solía decir él ―recordó Grantaire.

Se frotó la cara para despejarse y desvió la vista hacia la ventana. En el largo silencio que siguió, los recuerdos desfilaron como fantasmas.

―¿Crees que fue suficiente? ―preguntó en voz baja.

―No lo sé. Me gustaría creer que sí ―dijo Cosette―. ¿Y a ti?

Grantaire siguió fijando la vista en el cielo encapotado de Nueva York. Tenía el mismo aspecto el día que por fin se vieron para tomar un café y su mundo acabó del revés.

―Está bien ―murmuró―. Lo haré.

Y allí estaba un par de meses después, apurando un cigarrillo a solas mientras la tormenta del siglo rugía. Lo apagó con el pie antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta que pronto cruzarían, con su guitarra en una mano y la otra tensa a su costado hasta que Cosette apareció a su lado y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Grantaire la miró, agradecido, y Cosette le sonrió con sus ojos azulísimos para transmitirle las fuerzas que le flaqueaban a ella misma. Pero solo miró atrás para dedicarles a su madre y a Marius una sonrisa, y después, decidida, se secó las lágrimas y volvió la vista al frente, un cervatillo transformado en Artemisa.

Courfeyrac se les unió cuando se despidió de Combeferre. Tomó la otra mano de Cosette mientras Jehan cogía la de Grantaire, y Bahorel y Feuilly se unieron a ambos lados. Así, cogidos de las manos, fue como vieron abrirse la temible puerta del escenario.

Grantaire parpadeó cegado por la luz del atardecer, pero después pudo ver, rojo e ilimitado, aquel océano de puños en alto y banderas ondeando. _S_ iempre empezaba como una tormenta, y aquella se había fraguado durante mucho tiempo. Es el efecto multiplicador de la tragedia; la onda expansiva de los héroes muertos. Había llegado muy, muy, lejos, pero Grantaire no supo cuánto hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos. Los hombres de poca fe necesitan ver, meter la mano en la herida. Y si hasta un escéptico como él pudo creer, entonces…

 _Quizá tú también_ , acabó por comprender. _Lo harías si vieras esto, rayo de sol. Ojalá lo estés viendo._

 

xxx

 

Aquella madrugada, pasearon por la solitaria plaza entre los restos de la batalla. Las miles de personas que habían tomado París al asalto habían dejado tras de sí un mar de vasos de plástico, confeti pisoteado y pancartas abandonadas que ahora ondeaban a merced del viento. Cuadrillas de operarios desmontaban el inmenso despliegue de sonido mientras los equipos de limpieza trabajaban a destajo para reabrir la zona al tráfico. El pitido intermitente de los vehículos rompía el silencio de una avenida desierta que horas atrás temblaba invadida por aquel ejército.

―Bueno, ha sido una gran despedida ―dijo Courfeyrac, que paseaba de la mano de Combeferre.

―O un gran regreso ―sugirió Jehan, tanteando el terreno.

―Ya veremos ―dijo Feuilly mientras compartía con Grantaire el último cigarrillo que les quedaba. Ambos se habían propuesto dejarlo, pero tendrían que proponérselo algunas veces más veces antes de lograrlo.

―Yo voy a estar algo ocupada los próximos años ―dijo Cosette, cruzando con Marius una cariñosa mirada. Estaba embarazada, aunque todavía no se le notaba.

―Ya, claro ―murmuró Jehan, procurando no parecer muy decepcionado―. ¿Y tú qué? ―le dijo a Grantaire.

Él sonrió a la defensiva mientras apuraba la última calada.

―Tendrás que hablar con mi mánager ―dijo de forma ambigua.

―Parece un poquito liado ―comentó Jehan después de girarse para mirar a Bossuet, que los seguía a una distancia considerable mientras charlaba con Musichetta. Ella llevaba sobre los hombros su chaqueta y… sí, también el brazo de Joly. Se había vuelto muy friolera, diría alguien extremadamente bien pensado.

―No sé, Jehan ―dijo Grantaire―. Sonáis un poco extremos con dos guitarras.

―Pues que Courf toque el ukelele ―bromeó Bahorel.

―Que lo toque él, no te digo.

―A mí me gusta cómo sonamos ―opinó Feuilly, aunque se apresuró a añadir―: Y no estoy diciendo que quiera volver.

―Bueno, ya resolveremos los detalles técnicos ―zanjó Jehan, desempolvando sus viejos galones de capitán.

―Ya volvéis a sonar como un grupo ―suspiró Combeferre.

 

xxx

 

Se despidieron cuando alguien propuso ir a desayunar. Algunos secundaron la idea y otros se fueron a descansar, pero Grantaire dijo que quería quedarse un rato más.

Caminó a lo largo de la avenida desierta mientras el cielo empezaba a clarear, y cuando llegó al final siguió caminando sin pensarlo demasiado. Nunca había estado en el lugar al que fue, ni siquiera para visitar a su abuela. Le parecía injusto llevarle a una piedra con un nombre y dos fechas las flores que nunca le regaló a ella, pero por lo menos había muchos años entre aquellas fechas y era razonable esperar que algunos hubieran sido felices. Enjolras tenía solo veintiséis, uno menos que todas las estrellas que se fueron a los veintisiete. Aquella era la edad maldita; la misma que tenía Grantaire cuando Enjolras irrumpió en su vida. Era Grantaire quien estaba destinado a una tumba prematura, pero con Enjolras todo estuvo siempre del revés, y ahora tenía por delante la vida que él le había regalado y no sabía lo que debía hacer.

―Haré lo que pueda ―fue lo único que le dijo a aquel pedazo de mármol. No era mucho, pero era una promesa.

Estuvo allí hasta que amaneció, de pie frente a las flores que rodeaban el blanco mármol mientras la hierba húmeda de rocío empezaba a bañarse de sol. Los pájaros que se ocultaban en las copas de los árboles habían empezado a cantar mientras los cuervos, menos tímidos, se paseaban por la hierba a sus anchas. Grantaire contó más de veinte en una sola ojeada. Le parecieron todos iguales, pero…

―Ya estoy otra vez pensando cosas raras ―se burló de sí mismo. No supo por qué lo hizo en voz alta―. Será mejor que me vaya. Adiós, rayo de sol. Espero que te gustara la canción.

 

xxx

 

Era hora de irse a casa. Pero, como no tenía casa en París, cruzó la ciudad hasta su antiguo barrio a las afueras. Allí estaba la casa donde solía vivir con su abuela, su viejo instituto cubierto de pintadas y el parque donde los camellos de medio pelo vendían hachís y hierba a los chavales de por allí. Casi toda la mercancía salía del bar que cerraba tarde en la calle del antiguo mercado, que también abría muy temprano. Acababa de abrir esa mañana cuando Grantaire entró y se sentó en la barra.

―¿Me pones un café?

―La máquina se está calentando ―dijo la camarera, que estaba colocando vasos en la anticuada vitrina con espejos y no se había girado. Llevaba el pelo mal recogido en la nuca y un delantal alrededor de la cintura, y cuando levantó los brazos para alcanzar los estantes más altos, quedó al descubierto el tatuaje de la base de su espalda.

―Esperaré ―dijo Grantaire.

Esperó a que ella le echara un vistazo. Por allí no se le daba la espalda a cualquiera, y menos a un gilipollas que se quedaba mirándote con tanto descaro. Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo. Dos o tres vasos cayeron al suelo con estrépito.

―Mierda ―siseó ella sin girarse. Se agachó y se puso a recoger los cristales.

Grantaire maldijo para sus adentros. La próxima vez se ahorraría el teatro y la llamaría por teléfono. Rodeó la barra para ayudarla, pero Éponine no levantó la mirada.

―Déjalo, te vas a cortar ―le advirtió. Intentó apartarle la mano, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la cicatriz y se mordió el labio inferior―. Aún puedes tocar ―murmuró.

―Sí, aunque me cuesta más ―respondió Grantaire antes de comprender que no era una pregunta. Éponine asintió.

―Te vi anoche ―le explicó―. En la televisión, quiero decir. No estuve allí.

Se levantó para tirar los cristales y se colocó detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que le molestaba. Estaba muy guapa, o eso le pareció a él. La vida no la había tratado bien, pero por algo dicen que el amor es ciego. Nadie dice que sea mudo también, pero Grantaire supuso que el momento de decirle “siempre estás” había pasado ya. Mejor. Se sentía ridículo solo de pensarlo.

Éponine estaba sacando del lavavajillas algunos vasos. Trataba de mantenerse ocupada para no tener que mirarlo. 

―Sé que es muy tarde para decirlo, pero siento… muchísimo lo de ese chico.

Grantaire se limitó a asentir. No sabía qué decir, como tampoco lo sabía Éponine. Ella se secó las manos en el delantal, frotando mucho y con demasiada brusquedad.  

―Sabía que iba a por ti, pero…

―Éponine ―trató de detenerla Grantaire. No quería hablar de eso, de verdad que no, pero ella no le escuchó.

―No sabía cómo avisarte. Borré tu número, ¿sabes? Lo borré y… para cuando… ―Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Odiaba que la vieran llorar, pero no podía evitarlo―. Fue una estupidez, lo sé… Amenazarlo… Pero estaba como loco y me asusté, creía que…

Se calló de golpe cuando Grantaire la abrazó. Él tampoco se lo esperaba; lo hizo sin pensar. Se habían abrazado tres o cuatro veces en la vida; Éponine era bastante arisca y a él le daba miedo acercarse a ella, y tampoco le convenía.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un rato. Éponine estaba muy quieta entre sus brazos y Grantaire apoyaba el mentón en su pelo, pensando. Pensaba que la recordaba más alta, pero ella solía llevar tacón entonces, y también más maquillaje que se le corría cuando lloraba.  

―¿Lo viste? ―oyó que le preguntaba.

―No.

―Pero era él, ¿verdad?

―Sí, Ép.

Era Montparnasse, pero no lo era. No podía ser el mismo crío abusón que por alguna razón decidió ser amigo de Grantaire y que en el colegio dio siempre la cara por él, ni el adolescente estúpido que se tragó su orgullo y le regaló a Éponine una flor, ni el chico con el que bebían cerveza sentados en la acera cuando actuaban por una miseria esperando la gran oportunidad que los sacara de aquel agujero de mierda. Grantaire no quería ninguno de aquellos recuerdos. No lo lamentaba ni lo echaba de menos, y joder, _joder,_ no lloraría nunca por él. Ojalá se pudriera en el infierno.

Éponine no dijo nada, pero seguramente se sentía igual que él. Ella tampoco lloraba. Se secó las lágrimas sin que la viera (eso debía creer) antes de separarse de Grantaire.

―Bueno, ¿quieres café o qué?

―Claro ―dijo él con una sonrisa cansada―. Pero en otro sitio, si puede ser.

―¿Mi bar no es lo bastante pijo? ―replicó ella, aliviada de poder cambiar de tema. Tenía trabajo que hacer, pero se lo pensó de todas maneras―. Que le den ―decidió―. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

―No sé ―dijo Grantaire―. ¿Qué te parece Italia? Presumen mucho del café que preparan.

Ella le miró con incredulidad. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

―¿En serio, espantapájaros? No te pega nada lo de aparecer en un caballo blanco.

Grantaire se encogió de hombros.

―He venido andando.

Éponine sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Seguramente fue sin darse cuenta. No sonreía mucho, pero era muy dulce cuando lo hacía.  

 

xxx

 

Éponine fue su primer amor cuando no sabía nada del amor ni de la vida. Pero Grantaire había vivido, y de la experiencia había aprendido que el amor puede adoptar muchas formas distintas. Llamaron Julie a su hija, y Grantaire se tatuó su nombre en el espacio vacío de su brazo. Ella fue el gran amor de su vida.

Se parecía mucho a Éponine, aunque tenía los ojos verdes de Grantaire y sus mismos rizos indomables de pequeño espantapájaros. Aprendió a cantar antes que a hablar, y nada le gustaba más que trepar a las rodillas de papá cuando estaba frente al piano. Una tarde lluviosa, cuando ella tenía tres años, Grantaire la oyó cantar con su vocecita infantil, allí sentada en su regazo, y pensó en todas las veces que se había sentido afortunado. Nunca había sido tan feliz como aquel día, y ella, que existía porque alguien le salvó a él la vida, era el mayor de todos los regalos.

_Estrellita, ¿dónde estás?_

_Me pregunto si serás_

_En el cielo o en el mar_

_Un diamante de verdad_

La lluvia mojaba las ventanas que se asomaban al jardín, donde su perro dormitaba mientras los pájaros, con las plumas ahuecadas, se refugiaban bajo las ramas del árbol que crecía cerca de la casa. París estaba plagada de cuervos, aunque había uno, más curioso que el resto, que a veces se posaba en su ventana. Allí estaba aquella tarde mientras la pequeña cantaba.

_Estrellita, ¿dónde estás?_

_Me pregunto qué serás_

_Cuando el sol se ha ido ya_

_Brillas, brillas sin parar._

 

 


End file.
